How Do I Love Thee?
by alyssialui
Summary: Let me count the ways. A collection of 365 fluffy/family/romance 100-word-exact drabbles of different pairings and characters. Currently: Astoria overhears Pansy and Daphne talking about Draco. slight Astoria/Draco, Pansy/Draco drabble.
1. Waiting

_A/N: Draco waits for Pansy before they go out. Draco/Pansy._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing up the Character, Drabble Competition: **Week 4 - Pansy/Draco_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_New_**_  
_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Draco taps his feet as he impatiently waits by the stairs. She had said she would 'just be a moment', but by his wristwatch, thirty minutes had already passed.

"Pansy, are you almost done?" he calls.

Her response is the sound of her heels slowly descending the stairs. His jaw falls as he takes in her long, floor-length emerald dress, the bodice reflecting the lights in the living room.

Her cheeks tinge pink as she says, "Is this okay? I wasn't sure what to wear. It's a new dress and-"

He kisses the corner of her mouth. "You look amazing."


	2. She Knows Me

_A/N: She always knew what he wanted. Harmony._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Glory_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry let out a breath as he slipped away from the crowd. He couldn't handle all the attention and the camera flashes from the same people who called him "Undesirable No. 1". They had persecuted him and now they were praising him as a hero.

A small hand suddenly appeared in his. He looked up into soft brown eyes. She had believed in him from the beginning. She wasn't there for glory or fame but him, Harry Potter, the skinny eleven-year-old on the train years ago.

"Let's get out of here," she said. She always knew exactly what he wanted.


	3. Shovelling

_A/N: Draco has to shovel snow. Dramione._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Snow_

* * *

"I don't see why we can't just vanish the snow away," he said, giving his wife a scowl but accepting the warm cup of chocolate from her outstretched hand.

"We're around Muggles, Draco," Hermione said.

"But we're _wizards_," he said, trying to get her to understand.

"In a Muggle community," she stressed, heading back inside. "So continue shoveling and then, you can sit with me by the fire."

Once he heard the door close, he drew his wand, melting the remaining snow on the path. He smirked while comfortably sipping his chocolate. He'd wait a few minutes before going inside.


	4. Nothing to Worry About

_A/N: Harry shouldn't be worried. short Hinny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Heart_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt:**__ a proposal_

* * *

He shouldn't be worried. The Weasleys had told him she would be a fool to say no, bonkers really, she's loved him since forever. Hermione said he had a big heart which she fell in love with.

But things could still go wrong. She could storm out the door and his life, leaving him picking up the pieces alone.

"I tried so hard to get here since you said it was important," Ginny said, her hair flying wildly and her face marked with dirt.

He smiled and got on one knee, reaching for the velvet box. Things would be alright.


	5. Under the Stars

_A/N: Luna loves the stars, but even more with Padma. short femmeslash Luna/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Starlight_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Femslash_

* * *

Her wide eyes took in the different constellations above her head, the names of those she recognized ghosting over her lips.

"I figured you'd like it here," the Indian girl said, the starlight reflected in her dark eyes.

"I love the stars and the night sky," the blonde said. She reached out tentatively before placing her hand on the other girl's. "But I love them even more when I'm with you."

The girl looked down at their hands and then smiled at the blonde. She brought them to her lips and kissed the back of her pale one. "Me too."


	6. Follow Me

_A/N: Neville dances with his date. short Neville/Ginny drabble. Set in GoF._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Uncertainty_

* * *

Neville couldn't help the uncertainty he felt as he glanced at the waltzing couples around him. They were all smiling, none of them looking at their feet as they twirled. Neville couldn't be that comfortable and confident. He was more likely to fall onto his face.

But suddenly, he was tugged off the wall. "Ginny,-" he protested but she just smiled, putting his hands around her waist.

"Just look into my eyes and follow me."

As they moved with music, Neville's worries slowly drifted away and he joined in Ginny's laughter, wondering why he had been worried about at all.


	7. Quiet Morning

_A/N: It's a quiet morning at the Burrow. Molly/Arthur._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Breakfast_

* * *

Molly stood over the sizzling stove of eggs and bacon, humming a soft tune to herself.

"Good morning, my dear," her husband said, coming up behind her and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and said, "Good morning, dear, could you get the tea please?"

Arthur nodded, preparing their drinks as Molly plated their finished breakfast.

They sat at the table, both enjoying the quiet and each other. "You know, our mornings won't be as quiet when the little one is born."

Molly rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. "I know. I'm looking forward to it."


	8. Celebration

_A/n: Harry celebrates winning the Quidditch Cup. short Hinny drabble. __It's so hard to stay within 100 words. My first draft always hits about 200 words and then I have to trim it down._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Achievement_

* * *

His smile could light a room, his laughter heard over the heads of those who carried him on their shoulders. He was proud of his achievement, that much Ginny was sure of, and she was proud as well. He had earned his win, he had earned this title, unlike all the others that were thrust upon him from birth.

But then their eyes locked and he stumbled through the crowd directly towards her with one thing on his mind. She didn't even have a minute to think before his lips were on hers and the common room disappeared around them.


	9. Shared Obsession

_A/N: Harry and Luna like to paint. Huna._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Obsession_

* * *

She splashed the paint onto the canvas, feeling the rush as colour met fabric, uncaring about the splatter that landed in her blonde wispy hair. Painting wasn't just a love or passion, it was an obsession, something which called to her in loving yet harsh tones.

No one else could understand the pull she felt to the canvas on a grey Tuesday afternoon, no one else but him.

He took another colour and splashed the corner of the canvas, green to match his eyes, splatter on his hands. This was their shared obsession, which brought them closer than anything else.


	10. Score

_A/N: Katie tries to score on Oliver. KBOW_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Flutter_

* * *

She zoomed through the air, allowing her uniform flutter behind her, her long hair whipping free of its ponytail. She was in her element and she ruled the skies with a gloved fist.

"Now actually try to score on me this time," her boyfriend teased, his eyes closed as he wavered before the goalpost. It was challenge between them, though she had yet to succeed. He wasn't Puddlemere's Keeper for nothing.

She grinned, holding the Quaffle tightly under hand. She also wasn't _just_ a Magpie Chaser either. Today was the day she, Katie Bell, would finally score on Oliver Wood.


	11. Away

_A/N: Andromeda's dream came true. Tedromeda. Sort of a short sequel to **Away**._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Breeze_

* * *

The warm breeze blew against her face, filling her nostrils with the smell of salt and heat as the boat coast across the waves, just as she had imagined. The sun made her delicate skin burn but she did not care. It proved that she was alive, that she was breathing, that she was finally getting as far away as she had wanted.

"Come back from the railing before you fall over," Ted joked from his deck chair.

She went to him and curled against his side, resting her head on his chest. It was even better than she imagined.


	12. Each Other

_A/N: They have other. Strange pairing - Hagrid/Myrtle. Riddle Era._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Unpopular_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Riddle Era_

* * *

They were both unpopular, outcasts who were ridiculed for being too different. Though they would have liked to be normal, there was nothing that could be done. He had been born this way, larger than others. She had been blessed with bad sight and horrible skin.

But they had found comfort in each other, someone who understood what it was like to be disliked because you were different, someone who just wanted to be loved and accepted.

He held her hand as they sat outside on the grounds. As long as they had each other, they didn't need anyone else.


	13. Baking

_A/N: Hermione ruins Draco's birthday cake. short Dramione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Ruined_

* * *

The remnants of the ruined cake was smoking on the kitchen counter, the results of her blunder of putting it in at 330 for 50 minutes instead of 350 for 30 minutes.

The door opened and closed, and a voice called out, "You had a surprise for me?"

"Draco," she jumped to her feet. "Don't come in, I-"

He looked at the smoking cake pan and her tear-streaked face before holding her. "You didn't have to bake me a cake."

"I wanted to do something nice for you," she muttered.

"Thank you, dear, but please leave baking to the house-elves."


	14. Heaven

_A/N: Harry and Ginny dance at their wedding. short Hinny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Heaven_

* * *

They dance beneath the lights in the large marquee in each other's arms, her head on his chest. All eyes trace their movement, the newly wed couple, but in this moment, they see no one else.

Harry adjusts his hand on his wife's waist and gazes deeply into her eyes. She is dressed in white, her thin veil flowing over her long red locks and she returns his look of love and happiness.

His heart beats wildly in his chest on this day he never dreamt would happen, especially to someone like him. This must be what heaven feels like.


	15. Warrior

_A/N: Bellatrix is a natural born winner. short fluffy Rodbella drabble about killing Muggles._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Competition_

* * *

"Why must everything always be a competition with you?" Rodolphus said as he fired another spell through the air, the ball of green light hitting its target, life taken before the body even touch the ground.

"Because I am a warrior," Bellatrix said, firing one of her own spells at another runner. "And warriors always win."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes, firing two spells behind her, stealing one of her 'kills'. He just smirked and asked, "So what's the score now, my warrior?"

"I'm winning, forty to thirty-eight," she said before running off to find more Muggles to increase her score.


	16. Our Song

_A/N: Audrey and Percy dance to her favourite song. short Percy/Audrey drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Song_

* * *

As the familiar tones began to play over the wireless, a smile crept onto her face. It was one she would remember anywhere, one even her mother used to listen to as a teen. It played whenever she was happy and played whenever she was sad. It played the night she met him and the night they danced at their wedding.

"I love this song," Audrey said, reaching across the table for her husband's hand.

"It's our song," Percy said as he walked around the table, drawing her from her seat to the middle of the room for a dance.


	17. Strawberry Thief

_A/N: Tom steals Bella's strawberries. Bellamort fluff. OOC._

_Submission for:_

_**A Wild Pairing Appeared! [Daily Speed-writing Competition]****: **Bellatrix/Voldemort_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Thief_

* * *

Bellatrix sat in the kitchen with a large bowl of strawberries. She popped another little fruit in her mouth, closing her eyes in disgust but swallowing all the same. It was the only food the little monster in her womb would let her eat.

With her back to the doorway, she didn't notice her husband enter the room, absconding with the large bowl and making a quit exit.

She reached behind her for another fruit but her hands grabbed nothing. She rose from the island fuming, already drawing her wand. "Come back here, strawberry thief!" He would pay for this!


	18. Home

_A/N: Arthur comes home from work to his family. Molly/Arthur and some warm Weasley-family warmth._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Home_

* * *

"Dad's home!" was heard chorused from the other room before footsteps came to meet him. Arthur had barely been able to step out of the fireplace before three pairs of arms were hugging him around his waist and knees.

"Boys!" he said, picking up little Percy. "Where's your mother?"

"In here!" he heard, following the voice to see his wife at the stove, her large stomach keeping her a distance from her cooking.

He gave her a quick kiss before sitting at the table. This was his favourite time of day, coming home to his loving wife and his boys.


	19. Victory lasts forever

_A/N: Cedric worries about the Tournament. Cedric/Cho. Set in GoF. Some angst with the fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Victory_

* * *

"Fame and eternal glory," Cedric murmured. He sat on the floor between his girlfriend's legs, his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "If I don't get injured first."

"Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever. You've gotten hurt in Quidditch before," she said.

"But this is the Tournament, Cho. People die," he said.

"I have faith in you, Cedric," she said, leaning down to place a kiss to his forehead.

He smiled, feeling the love and warmth in her contact, but he was still doubtful. Did he have what it took to be Hogwart's champion?


	20. Since the Day We Met

_A/N: Theo and Hermione study in the Library. Theomione. This is related to my one-shot, **I Could Be That Someone**._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Library_

* * *

"You're joking," she said. The pair were studying in the Library, away from all the whispers and stares.

"Are you sure, Granger?" the Slytherin boy asked, tossing his head back dramatically. "I have been told that my handsome face and mysterious ways drive the ladies wild."

Hermione giggled, causing Theo to smirk. They both knew he was exaggerating. None of the girls noticed the tall, quiet boy at the back of class except her.

"Of course. I've been in love with you since the day we met, Nott," she said, not knowing how much he wished those words were true.


	21. Just Sit Here

_A/N: Percy and Luna sit under the stars. short Percy/Luna._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Tower_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Percy Weasley/Luna Lovegood_

* * *

He smiled at her when he reached the top of the tower. They had been meeting here since he caught her staring up at the night sky a few months ago. He told her to go to the Ravenclaw Tower. Instead, she invited him to sit with her, telling him the stories of the constellations she knew.

Luna leaned into him as he took a seat beside her. "Which star are we looking at tonight?" he asked.

"No stars tonight," she said. "I just want to sit here with you."

He took her hand in his. "I like that idea."


	22. Laughter

_A/N: Fred visits Hermione in the hospital. short Fremione drabble. Kinda sad._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Pain_

* * *

She had been admitted about a month ago, the pain she had been feeling for two years since the end of the war surpassing her tolerance. She had hoped to be healed but her condition was deteriorating and no matter how they increased the strength of her painkillers, they could only prolong the inevitable.

However, today her boyfriend was telling her yet another funny story of his day at the jokeshop, complete with sound effects and character voices.

Despite the pain, he was always there to put the smile on her and fill her final days with much needed laughter.


	23. Beach Day

_A/N: Hermione relaxes at the beach. short Snermione drabble. I always like the idea of Hermione dragging Severus out to soak up some sun when all he wants to do is hide away in the darkness of a Potions lab._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Content_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Cross-gen_

* * *

She closed her eyes with a sigh. She was content, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. Nothing could ruin her beach day.

She squeaked as something cold dripped onto her exposed stomach. She pulled her shades off, frowning up at her boyfriend who stood over her with a cool, refreshing lemonade.

"Why did you do that?"

He took his place on the beach blanket beside her. "It was accidental. If you're going to act like a spoilt brat, I won't offer you any."

She snatched the drink from him. "Then I'll just take it. Thank you, Severus."


	24. Perfect

_A/N: Lucius takes Narcissa on a picnic. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Picturesque_

* * *

The pair sat on the blanket with the empty basket between them as they gazed at the picturesque landscape. The sun shone on their faces, warming their skin as a cool breeze blew through. Fluffy white clouds drifted lazily above, casting large shadows on the undulating field which grew freely with many flowers of vivid shades of red and yellow.

"This was a lovely idea, Lucius," Narcissa said.

"Not too low-key?" he asked. He was always used to taking out his dates to more extravagent places involving ballgowns and lavish meals.

"It's perfect," she said, leaning further into his embrace.


	25. Moving On

_A/N: Hermione decides to move on. short Ronmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Train_

* * *

She bit her lip as she looked up at the train. He had made his choice and it hadn't been her. She didn't want to leave London but without him, she had nothing left for her here. It was better to just move on and make a fresh start in a new town.

She held her head high and pulled her bag towards the doors.

"Hermione, wait!" someone cried.

She turned. "Ron? I thought... Lavender-"

"Forget about her," he said. He pulled her towards him and said, "It's you I want to be with," before he kissed her lips soundly.


	26. Stupid Things

_A/N: Padma admires Colin's bravery and selflessness. Rare pairing - short Colin/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Curse_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Colin Creevey/Padma Patil_

* * *

Padma blasted the Death Eater backwards, his body meeting stone with a sickening crunch, before she knelt at the downed boy's side.

"That wasn't smart to take the curse for me. What if it killed you?" she asked as she waved her wand over the gaping wound across his chest.

He grimaced before he saying, "Sometimes guys do crazy things for the girl they love."

She blushed, her skin darkening at his compliment. Though she wanted to seemed stern, she had always admired Colin's bravery and determination to protect all those who were dear to him no matter the opponent.


	27. Fuel

_A/N: Thoughts of Dora fuels her werewolf. slight Angsty Remus/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Wilderness_

* * *

As he ran with the pack through the wilderness, Remus could only think of her. The others were driven by the anticipation of a fresh kill, of finding an unsuspecting woman or child walking along the beaten path. The smell of blood fuelled them as they moved among the trees.

But not Remus. The only thing that fuelled Remus was his desire to be done with his mission, to return home to his friends, to his wife and their unborn child.

_I will come back to you soon, Dora_, he thought as he tried to keep up with the others.


	28. Happy Anniversary

_A/N: Rodolphus gives Bellatrix a gift on their anniversary. short RodBella drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Dagger_

* * *

"What is this?" Bella asked as she shook the wrapped box. It felt heavy and solid but she couldn't tell anything else as it hit the carboard sides.

"Stop trying to guess and open it," Rodolphus said.

She flipped the box over before ripping off the wrapping. Inside, nestled in coloured tissue, was an ornate dagger, its hilt decorated in intricate spiral and runes.

"It's beautiful," she said as she took it out to inspect it in the light. Then she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

He pulled away and smiled. "Happy Anniversary, my Bella."


	29. Morning Showers

_A/N: Narcsissa steps out of the shower. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Perfume_

* * *

She stood naked before the bathroom mirror, her hair still wet from the shower, as she sprayed her favourite perfume on her skin. She was caught by surprise when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I thought you were still sleeping," Narcissa said, a gasp escaping as the blond bit her shoulder lightly.

"How could I sleep with that heavenly smell?" he asked. "You know how it gets me, yet you continue to tease me in the mornings."

She pressed her body against his. "Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all, my dear," he murmured against her skin.


	30. Follow You Anywhere

_A/N: Narcsissa follows Lucius along on a business deal in Knockturn Alley. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:_**_Knockturn Alley_

* * *

"You know I hate coming here with you, Lucius," Narcissa hissed under her breath as she drew her hood closer over her blonde hair.

Lucius reached behind him and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "You didn't have to follow me. You could have stayed home."

"When we married, I said I'd follow you anywhere," she said, "Even to somewhere as seedy as Knockturn Alley."

He brought their entwined hands up and kissed the back of hers. "Thank you, my dear." Then he pushed the door to the black shop, the windows boarded up. "Pull your hood lower. We're here"


	31. I'll Catch You

_A/N: Charlie would never let her fall. short Charmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Catch_

* * *

"Jump," Charlie cried to Hermione who stood across the gap. They had been tracking an injured dragon for two days and had come across a wide chasm. Charlie jumped first before holding out his hand for the brown-haired girl.

"How do I know you'll catch me?" she cried back, her legs trembling as she looked over the edge at the water below. "How do I know you won't miss?"

Charlie grinned. "That's one thing you'll never have to worry about. I'll always catch you.".

Hermione gave him a smile and jumped, trusting his words completely. Charlie would never let her fall.


	32. Ice-Skating

_A/N: Fleur takes Draco ice-skating. Rare pairing - Fleur/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Ice_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Draco Malfoy/Fleur Delacour_

* * *

Snow fell down in soft waves, a few flakes getting caught in her blonde hair as she glided across the frozen pond. She was grace and beauty, spinning on the tip of her skate before pushing off in the other direction.

"Whoa!" Draco cried as his skates slipped from under him and he landed painfully on the ice. He was not grace nor beauty.

Fleur giggled. "Do you need my help, mon cheri?"

Draco pulled himself up. "No." She was about to move off when he added, "But we could skate together."

She placed her gloved hand in his. "Sure."


	33. Confessions

_A/N: Fred and Hermione get stuck in a broom closet. short Fremione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Space_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Fluff_

* * *

Hermione sat next to the Weasley twin in the confined space. Leave it to Fred to get them stuck in this dusty broom closet.

"We could trade secrets," Fred said. "I wear socks in the shower."

Hermione giggled, "I hate chocolate."

"I like a girl," Fred said.

"I like a boy," Hermione said.

"She has brown hair."

"He has red hair."

"Brown eyes."

"Blue eyes."

"Her name is Hermione." Fred said.

Hermione gasped, searching his face for any sign he was kidding but he was completely serious.

She leaned into him, minimizing the space between them. "His name is Fred."


	34. Much Better

_A/N: Fred calms Hermione down. short Fremione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Nonsense_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **I don't have time for your nonsense!_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Het - Fred/Hermione_

* * *

Hermione was close to tears but she couldn't stop now. She had to get all this finished by tomorrow.

"Hey, Hermione, Ron, George and me are going to have a hotdog-eating contest. You have to come down and cheer me on!"

"I don't have time for your nonsense!" she screamed before realizing that it was uncalled for. "I'm sorry, Fred, but there's still so much to do, charts to draw, reports to write, presentations to make-"

Hermione's was cut off as Fred pulled her up and kissed her soundly.

"Better?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione sighed. "Much."


	35. First Friend

_A/N: Hedwig makes Harry's time at the Dursleys better. Not romantic, just a fluffy fic between a boy and his owl. P.S. Still mourning Hedwig's death._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_wings_

* * *

Harry ran his hand over Hedwig's wings as she stood on his bed, her lovely white feathers soft beneath his fingertips. Being locked in his room at the Dursleys was depressing and quiet, but at least he wasn't alone. He had his owl, his first pet and true friend in the Wizarding World.

He picked up an owl treat and slipped it to her. She gave him a hoot as she gobbled it up. "I'm so happy to have you. I'll be the best owner you ever had."

She hooted again and Harry smiled. "I'll protect you from everything. Always."


	36. Found Me

_A/N: Remus and Tonks stare at the moon. short Remus/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_moon_

* * *

He looked up at the waxing crescent hanging in the night sky, its glow slightly dulled by the thick black clouds which floated by. How could something so large and magnificent, something so far away and uncaring of the inhabitants of the Earth, inspire so much dread in his heart?

He felt a hand slip into his as soft lips grazed his stubbly cheek, the hair barely hiding a few scars. Others would run, but not her. Never her.

"I'm glad you found me," he whispered, the smell of peppermint lingering around her.

"I'm glad you let me," she said.


	37. Always

_A/N: Severus will love her, always. short Snily drabble. Slightly angsty. Can't write for the prompt 'Always' without Snily._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Always_

* * *

Her laughter carried on the wind as her long red hair tickled his nose. He ran with her through the tall grass, her small hand in his. He had no idea where they were going but he knew he would follow her anywhere.

"Do you love me, Sev?" she asked, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"Always, Lily," he said, knowing the words to be true.

His eyes opened as he woke to the darkness of early morning, the sunny field and her smiling face gone in an instant.

"Always," he whispered, turning over and trying to get back to sleep.


	38. Home-made Gifts

_A/N: Fred gives Angelina a gift for their anniversary. short Fred/Angelina drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:_**_Galleons_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Fred/Angelina_

* * *

"Fred, I-" Angelina said as she took the ceramic mug out of the box. It was clearly handmade, oddly-shapen and painted almost childishly in bright oranges and purples. Her name was scrawled around the outside in white above the words, "WORLD'S GREATEST GIRLFRIEND."

Fred looked down at his hands. "I know it's not much but the shop is kinda slow this month and I didn't have the Galleons to get you something better and-"

She silenced her boyfriend's ramble with a kiss on the cheek. "Fred, I love it," she said.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad. Happy anniversary, Ange."


	39. The Journey

_A/N: Daphne goes with Ron and his brothers to the Quidditch World Cup. short Ron/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Portkey_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Ron/Daphne_

* * *

"Did we really have to walk to this ruddy boot?" Daphne asked. "We could have just apparated like my family usually does."

The Weasley boys chuckled. "That explains why you've always had a horrible time," her boyfriend teased. "Part of the fun of the World Cup is the journey."

Daphne frowned as she placed her hand on the boot before the Portkey whisked them away.

Colours melded into one as she spun before slamming to the ground on top of her boyfriend.

Ron grinned before pulling her lips to his. When they released, she blushed. "Maybe portkey isn't that bad."


	40. Haunted

_A/N: Petunia is haunted by nightmares. short Petunia/Vernon drabble. slight angst._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Insomnia_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Petunia/Vernon_

* * *

Since they had left their home, Petunia had been suffering from chronic insomnia. Every night, she'd have flashes of the nephew she never loved dying, and the sister she should have forgiven blaming her. She deserved this. She had been a horrible aunt and a terrible sister.

"Here," Vernon said as he handed her a warm cup of tea. He knew just what would help her sleep.

Petunia took a sip before she asked, "Do you think it'll be alright?"

Vernon was silent before he said, "That boy always seems to get himself out of trouble. Things will be fine."


	41. Alone

_A/N: Dean and Neville are alone in the Greenhouses. slash. Short Dean/Neville drabble. I've never written this pairing before._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Herbology_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Dean/Neville_

* * *

"There's a reason I asked you to be my partner, Neville," Dean said. They had been working together on a term project, subtly exchanging long looks and lingering touches but both being too scared to say anything until now.

"Because I'm good at Herbology?" Neville asked.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you," Dean said. "Alone."

"Alone?" Neville asked. There were many times when he could have gotten Neville alone as they shared a dorm and Neville usually stayed to himself.

"So that I could do this," Dean said kissed his partner, their project forgotten on the Greenhouse tables.


	42. Stay

_A/N: Parvati wakes up in Lavender's arms after staying the night. femmeslash. short PavLav drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Stay_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One -Lavender/Parvati_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Femmeslash - Parvati/Lavender_

* * *

Any minute now, Lavender was going to wake up and scream at her to get out of her bed. They were best friends for years, but after a night of drinks, they had crossed the line into lovers. Parvati had wanted this for so long but Lavender was different. She had had countless boyfriends whereas Parvati had never dated anyone.

Parvati was about to get up when she felt arms tighten around her. "Stay," Lavender murmured.

"You mean that?" Parvati asked.

"I've wanted to wake up like this for a long time," Lavender said, pulling Parvati against her nude body.


	43. Bathroom Takeover

_A/N: Sirius analyses the state of his bathroom counter. short Sirius/Marlene drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Bathroom_

* * *

Sirius stood at the bathroom sink looking at the different feminine products on the counter: hairspray, smelly lotions and soaps, and multiple hairpins. He was supposed to be a bachelor forever, living the single life, so how did he end up with girl's products in his bathroom?

Marlene slipped under his arm and plucked a few hairpins to pin up her hair. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. If he had to survive a takeover of his bathroom counter to wake up to her smiling face every morning, he could live.


	44. It's Daddy

_A/N: Harry holds his newborn son. short Potter family drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Birth_

* * *

Harry watched his wife in the hospital bed cradling the small blue bundle to her chest. It had been a long, tiring birth but after a few hours, the world welcomed the newest Potter.

He took a seat next to Ginny's side as she passed the bundle over. He placed a kiss on her forehead before looking into the baby's tiny face. He had the classic Potter hair but they would have to wait before they could see his eyes.

"Hi James, it's Daddy," Harry said, his smile growing wider at his new name. He would enjoy being a father.


	45. Thrills

_A/N: Charlie takes Narcissa to see the dragons. Odd pairing - Charlie/Narcissa. I had this crazy idea that Narcissa was somewhat of a caged bird, so being with someone like Charlie (wild dragontamer) would actually turn her on._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Chaos_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Charlie/Narcissa_

* * *

It was chaos, nothing she was used to from her sheltered life. The trainers jumped nimbly out of the irate's dragon's flame, the women's muscles rivalling the men's in any rock-throwing contest.

"This is what you do everyday?" Narcissa asked the rugged Weasley, his face covered in a layer of sweat and dirt. She ran her fingers lightly over a fresh burn. "Tempting fate before a dangerous creature?"

He nodded. "This is my life. Does it scare you?"

She pulled him to her to place a smouldering kiss on his lips. "No," she said when they released, "it thrills me."


	46. Contrasts

_A/N: Hermione and Blaise are as different as day and night but that doesn't stop them from meeting up for a quick romp. Rated T for sexual content._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Contrast_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **Hermione/Blaise_

* * *

Brown hair splayed across the pillow as the young woman threw her head back in pleasure. Her lover listened to her sounds, reading her reactions as he moved within her, his dark skin contrasting with her milky white. He placed a loving kiss to her exposed flesh, his black hair falling over her eyes and tickling her slightly.

She was a mudblood and bookworm. He was a pureblood and player. No one would ever think Hermione Granger would have relations with Blaise Zambini. They were as different as day and night, but they shared one thing: a love of contrasts.


	47. No

_A/N: Dudley says his first word. Slight Petunia/Dudley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_"No"_

* * *

"No."

Petunia froze, the small jar of baby food falling out of her hands and smashing on the floor. She ran up to her son's high chair. "What did you just say, Dudders?" she asked.

"No," the little boy repeated, turning his face away from the remains of his food. "No."

Petunia mouth fell open in surprise. "His first word. This deserves a reward," she said, smiling at her little boy as she grabbed a lolly from the kitchen drawer.

That day, Dudley learnt the meaning of the word, 'No', and how it could get him the things he wanted.


	48. Making the Most of It

_A/N: Percy thinks about his final year at Hogwarts. slash. short Percy/Oliver drabble. I'm not even sure where this came from. There was a thought about someone listening to the Sorting Hat song... which turned into Percy listening to it for the last time... which turned into Percy doing something important, like telling someone his feelings... which turned out to be Oliver. It happens, okay. I hope you like._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Sorting Hat_

* * *

Percy listened to the Sorting Hat's song for the last time. This was his seventh year, a year of 'lasts', including the last chance he had to tell someone about his feelings.

"I'm going to miss this place," Oliver said as they filed out of the Hall. "Things just won't be the same not living within the castle."

"Won't be seeing the same people everyday either," Percy said, slightly distracted by Oliver's lips.

Oliver clapped Percy's shoulders. "We should make the most of it."

Percy agreed. He would make the most of this year and that included making Oliver his.


	49. Cosy By the Fire

_A/N: Blaise joins Padma as she reads her favourite book. short Blaise/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_cosy_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Blaise/Padma_

* * *

She was curled up on the couch with a warm blanket thrown over her feet, deeply engrossed in her favourite novel. She hadn't heard her boyfriend enter the room but she did feel as he lifted her straight black hair and placed a kiss on her neck.

"You're always reading," he teased as he walked around the couch.

"Would you have it any other way?" she asked as he got cosy beside her, his dark hair tickling her slightly.

"Not at all, love," he said, resting his head on her chest and letting her continue her book in companionable silence.


	50. Not A Trick

_A/N: Fred makes a candlelight dinner for Hermione. short Fremione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_trick_

* * *

"This isn't just another cheap trick like last year?" Hermione asked as Fred led her through their shared flat, his hands over her eyes.

He gasped. "Our jokes aren't cheap. They're masterpieces, works of art to shown in museums across the world-"

"One of your candies turned my hair purple," Hermione said .

"Art," Fred said with a shrug as they stopped. "Now we're here," he announced, removing his hands.

They stood on their deck, the small backyard decorated in yellow floating orbs and lovely candlelight dinner set for two.

"Happy Anniversary, love," Fred said with a kiss to her lips.


	51. The Better Flyer

_A/N: Draco and Harry face off to tell who is the better flyer. slash. short Drarry drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_flying_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **My NOTP (Drarry)_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 2: What is your favorite ice cream flavor? - Chocolate_

* * *

"So Potter once around the Quidditch Pitch should settle this once and for all," Draco said as he hovered next to the black-haired boy.

Harry nodded, surveying their route, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "May the better flyer win." He leaned down on his broom as did Malfoy. "Loser has to buy the other one ice cream in Hogsmeade?" he offered.

Draco grinned. "My favourite is chocolate," he said before taking off, flying ahead of the young man who was quickly gaining on him. Whether he won or lost, an ice-cream date with his boyfriend was always nice.


	52. Staring

_A/N: Teddy can't help but stare at his best friend, Victoire. short Teddy/Victoire drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_golden_

_**Open Category Competition 2: **Next-Gen_

* * *

He had a crush on one of his best friends, and though Uncle Harry seemed to think it wasn't a good thing, Teddy couldn't help it. He found himself staring at her. She always fascinated him, her cute nose, her light blue eyes, the sunlight shining through her golden hair as they sat under the tree behind her grandparents' house.

"You're doing it again," she said, her eyes closed as her head was turned to the sky.

He blushed and made to turn away but she caught his hand and gave him a small smile. "I don't mind," Victoire said.


	53. Chocolate Sundae

_A/N: Sirius and Remus share a sundae. short WolfStar drabble. Chocolate and Remus go hand in hand._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_ice cream_

* * *

"And here we are, Moony," Sirius announced as he walked around the couch. He stood before his friend and bent low as he offered him a gift. "A chocolate sundae with chocolate fudge and a cherry."

It had been a few days after the full moon and there was nothing Remus loved more than chocolate after his transformations.

He grabbed the bowl and eagerly dove into the treat. "Where's yours?" he asked.

Sirius grinned as took Remus' spoon and took a bite of the sundae. "We're sharing tonight."

Remus frowned. Though he loved Sirius, he loved chocolate ice cream too.


	54. Friends

_A/N: Peter is still getting used to having friends. short Marauder friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_friend_

* * *

"Whoa!" Peter cried, tripping over his robes, his books and parchments falling to the floor. He could already imagine his nose swelling and everyone turning to laugh at the little pudgy boy who had been too fat to watch his step.

But there was nothing. James and Sirius were on both sides helping him to his feet while Remus picked up his things.

"Watch your step, Pete," James said.

"Nasty fall there," Sirius added.

"You helped me," Peter said.

"You're our friend and friends help people," Remus said.

Peter smiled. He was still getting used to this whole 'friends' thing.


	55. You're A Wizard, Ron

_A/N: Ron puts up a banner for Harry's birthday party. short Ron &amp; Ginny sibling fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_decoration_

* * *

"There," Ron said as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. The final party decoration had been put in place - a large banner with the words, "_Happy Birthday Harry_"

"It's a bit crooked, Ron," Ginny said as she came to stand beside him pointing to the faulty end.

Ron frowned and turned to his sister. "If you think you can do a better job, you do it."

Ginny grinned and waved her wand, immediately straightening the banner perfectly. "I've been wondering why you took ten minutes to do this when you're a wizard."

Ron blushed. "Oh bugger off, will you?"


	56. Dancing

_A/N: Gellert gives Albus a dance lesson. slash. short Albus/Gellert drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_dancing_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round One - Albus/Gellert_

* * *

"You are very smart, Albus, but your dancing skills are atrocious," Gellert said as he walked in on the red-haired man.

Albus pulled the needle off the record and turned towards his best friend standing in the doorway. "Like you could do any better," he challenged.

Gellert chuckled and came forward. "They actually have classes for this at Durmstrang, believing in mastery of the mind and the body. I could teach you."

Albus looked skeptical. "Really?" he asked.

Gellert leaned over and replaced the needle, filling the air with music once more as he danced with Albus about the room.


	57. Wedding Jitters

_A/N: A snippet of Narcissa's thoughts at the altar. short Lucissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_soul_

_**JANUARY Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: **A wedding fic_

_**The Stratified Agate Competition:** Level I** \- **write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing_

* * *

They stood before the minister and Narcissa was so nervous, she felt her heart would burst out of her corset, or maybe it was due to her mother pulling the strings too tightly.

She felt a slight squeeze and turned to look to the man she was marrying who gave her a small smile.

Lucius Malfoy, the man she once thought was so arrogant had surprised her as being everything she ever wanted. With those grey eyes, he looked into her very soul and though they were arranged, had captured her heart.

She squeezed back. _I'm lucky to have you._


	58. The Girl In the Pet Shop

_A/N: George musters up the courage to talk to the girl at the pet shop. Muggle!AU. short George/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_"Hello"_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Luna/George. Prompt: light_

* * *

George often walked past the window of the pet shop she worked at just so he could get a glimpse of her. She was bright and seemed to radiate a light all her own as she tended to the animals in the cages and pens.

He wanted to talk to her but he had no idea what he would say to her. He never felt this nervous talking to other girls but she was different.

He took a deep breath before pushing open the shop door and walking up to her smiling face. "Hello," seemed like a good start, right?


	59. Luna's Chess

_A/N: Harry and Luna enjoy a relaxing day at home playing chess. short Harry/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_chess_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Luna/Harry. Prompt: green_

* * *

"But my queen has a special power and can levitate to any position on the board," Luna said as she moved her chess piece and took out his bishop.

Harry smiled. They had found an old board in Luna's attic, and after substituting the pieces for red and green bottle caps, were having a great time playing the game Luna's way instead of Wizard's Chess with her magical set.

"Oh no! Now my castle's in the quicksand!" Harry shouted, waving his hands about which caused Luna to giggle. Sometimes, it was nice to take an easy day with his girlfriend.


	60. Bitter

_A/N: Severus is always hard to please. slash. short Severus/Harry drabble. First attempt at this pairing._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_bitter_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter_

* * *

"This coffee is bitter," Severus commented as the young black-haired man took his seat across from him at the table.

"I cook you this marvellous breakfast and you find fault with the coffee?" Harry asked.

"The breakfast is adequate," Severus corrected as he took a bite of his toast. "The coffee is bitter." He pushed the coffee mug away from him and stared into the man's green eyes.

Harry chuckled. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"No, but it is amusing that you keep trying," Severus said as he watched Harry's bum as he walked towards the kitchen cabinets.


	61. Priceless

_A/N: Draco recognizes that spending time with Luna is priceless. short Draco/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Lazy Day_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Draco/Luna. Prompt: money_

* * *

He had known from the day they met that money didn't faze Luna Lovegood. He could offer her all the Galleons he had to his name and she wouldn't even bat an eyelid.

"Money cannot buy happiness," she said when he asked why.

At first, he didn't understand. Of course it could. It bought things that could make you happy. But she had shown him there was one thing money couldn't buy: love.

As they enjoyed another one of her "Lazy Day"s around the house, Draco had to agree that she was right, for spending time with her was priceless.


	62. I'm Scared

_A/N: Harry is scared. short Harry/Hermione drabble. Set in DH when they're in the Forest of Dean without Ron._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Truth_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Harry/Hermione. Prompt: "The thing that terrifies me the most is that you can't be scared."_

* * *

"Want to know the truth?" Harry asked. "I almost got sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, the house of the brave." He scoffed. "I'm not brave, I'm scared. I'm scared of not knowing, of watching everyone die, but what that terrifies me the most is that I can't be scared if I'm going to face him."

"I'm scared too, Harry," Hermione said, "but if there's anyone who can do this, it's you, and I'll be right there with you."

Harry pulled her to him, feeling for a moment that everything would be fine as long as they had each other.


	63. First Home

_A/N: Molly sees the Burrow for the first time. short Molly/Arthur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_First Home_

* * *

Arthur led Molly up the stone path to the small cottage nestled among the trees on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. She could see the lush fields disappearing beyond the horizon and the makings of a small orchard. She could imagine the laughter of snowball fights to be had in the winter and hot chocolate by the fire.

"I know it's not much, but consider it our first home. As soon as I have the money, we can get something bigger, something-"

Molly cut Arthur off with a squeeze of his hand. "It's perfect just the way it is."


	64. Wet

_A/N: Harry takes a chance. short Harry/Cho drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Room of Requirement_

* * *

Harry didn't know what came over him. Even with the shining line of tears down her cheeks, the odd sniffle and her trembling lips, Harry couldn't help but think the small Chinese girl across from him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

He leant forward and when she didn't move away, he took his chance. Their lips met in the middle, salty yet sweet, timid yet purposeful. Stars burst behind Harry's eyes and he wanted to cherish the moment forever.

"How was it?" Ron asked as he and his friends sat by the fire.

"Wet," Harry said.


	65. The Little Mermaid

_A/N: Fred and Hermione watch The Little Mermaid. short Fred/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_close_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **What is the best Disney movie of all time? - The Little Mermaid_

* * *

"This was one of my favourite movies," Hermione said as she nestled next to her boyfriend and started the DVD.

"What's it about again?" Fred asked, pulling the brown-haired girl close to him.

"It's about a mermaid who wishes for legs so she can meet a human prince," Hermione said.

"A mermaid? With green skin and huge black eyes?" Fred asked.

Hermione was about to correct him when the main character, Ariel, came on screen.

"Wow, that girl looks like Ginny," Fred exclaimed.

Hermione giggled, "Wait until I tell her you think she has green skin and huge black eyes."


	66. Someone to Hold

_A/N: Dean gets Pansy a teddy bear. short Dean/Pansy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_teddy bear_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition:** Round Two - Dean/Pansy_

* * *

"A teddy bear?" Pansy said, holding the stuffed toy between her fingers as if it would bite, so unassuming with its green bow tie. She looked at the boy across from her, "You thought I would like this?"

Dean's face fell. "Well yes. You always complain that you have nothing to hold during the nights and your bedroom seems very under-decorated. A teddy bear would be a nice touch."

She placed the bear down and then moved to sit on the boy's lap. "Oh Dean. I may have said that but I meant no_body_ to hold."

Dean blushed. "Really?"

"Really."


	67. Bored

_A/N: Cho has an interesting suggestion. short Padma/Cho drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_bored_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition:** Round Two - Padma/Cho_

_**The Femslash Challenge: **Padma/Cho_

* * *

"I'm so bored," Padma said, throwing herself onto Cho's living room couch. She had decided to spend the summer with her friend thinking it would be fun to live among Muggles but they had already exhausted everything.

"We could go swimming," Cho said, referring to the lake that was a short walk away.

Padma looked out into the dark night. "Isn't it a bit late for that, and we already did that three times."

"We could go skinny-dipping," Cho suggested.

Padma gasped. "You can't be serious."

Cho's blouse smacked Padma in the face, leaving her in her underwear. "Race you."


	68. The Boy Across the Hall

_A/N: Hermione meets her new neighbour. short Fred/Hermione drabble. AU since they don't know each other previously._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_smile_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Fred. leash_

* * *

"I'm so sorry," she said, tugging her terrier off the handsome redhead who lived across the hall. She had seen when he had moved in a few weeks back but she never imagined this was how their first meeting would go.

With a smile which made her insides melt, he said, "It'll take more than a little dog to hurt Fred Weasley. But now that you know my name, what's yours?"

She blushed. "Hermione."

"Well, Hermione," Fred said, taking her dog's leash, "since we're both going for a walk, we could take it together."

"That's a great idea," she said.


	69. Passion

_A/N: Oliver and Katie have a race. short Katie/Oliver drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_passion_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Oliver/Katie_

* * *

Oliver grinned as the brown haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs in excitement as she twirled through the air. He counted himself lucky to have found her. It wasn't everyone who could say the love of their life shared their life's passion.

He had always feared that when it came to relationships, he would have to choose between the girl or Quidditch, but not with her. She loved the sport as much as he did and was always eager to fly.

"Race ya!" Katie screamed before rocketing across the open fields. Oh how he loved this girl.


	70. For You

_A/N: Scorpius spends the day at the Burrow with the Potters and Weasleys. short Albus/Scorpius drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_clouds_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Albus/Scorpius_

_**All You Need Is Love Challenge/Competition**: Round 1 - Albus/Scorpius_

* * *

"This is completely idiotic," Scorpius complained as he laid back on the grass with the Potter and Weasley siblings. They were all enjoy a fine summer day at the Burrow simply watching the clouds go by.

Rose sat up and glared at the boy. "No, it's not. It's fun. Me and Mum did all the time when I was younger."

Scorpius was about to retort when he felt Albus grab his hand. "Just try it," he said, "For me?"

Scorpius could never say no to those green eyes. He laid back down and gave Albus' hand a squeeze. "For you."


	71. Romance Novels

_A/N: Minerva finds someone else who loves romance novels. slight Minerva/Rolanda._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_guest_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Minerva/Rolanda_

* * *

Minerva loved reading romance novels, though she knew the writing was rubbish.

A knock sounded at her door and Minerva opened it. "Hello, Minerva," Rolanda said, shivering in the drafty corridor. "The fireplace in my quarters isn't working properly. Can I come in?"

Minerva allowed her inside to sit by the fire.

"Oh, you read romance novels?" Rolanda asked. Minerva was about to defend herself when Rolanda continued, "I love them myself. Can't get enough of them really. Do you have another?"

Minerva smiled before handing one to her guest. Now she had someone to share her guilty pleasure with.


	72. Cupcakes

_A/N: Vincent can't resist and Hermione knows that. short Hermione/Vincent drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_temptation_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger_

* * *

The temptation was driving him crazy as he sat across from the tower of cupckaes on the table. It would be so easy to just reach over, grab one and with a quick rearranging, Hermione wouldn't even know.

It seemed his arm was already in action, his fingers hovering over a chocolate one on the edge.

Swat!

"Vincent," Hermione warned. "These are for the party later."

"Hermione," he whined.

She smiled before pulling out a small tray of three. "These are yours."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before snatching one. "You're always looking out for me."


	73. Handcuffs

_A/N: Bellatrix and Rodolphus are not your typical married couple. short Rodbella drabble. Warning for BDSM._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_romance_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Bellatrix/Roldophus. Prompt: cage_

* * *

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were not your typical married couple. Their idea of romance and affection was not flowers, chocolate or long walks on the beach. Their marriage was not borne out of love but of familial obligation. However, they found they both enjoyed a lifestyle of mixing pain with pleasure. They liked to experiment and roleplay and if you entered their bedroom, you'd be better off not asking about the cage in the corner.

"New handcuffs?" Rodolphus asked as Bellatrix began to fasten them to his wrists.

Bellatrix grinned. "Yes, the old pair were too easy to get out of."


	74. No More Hiding

_A/N: Cedric and Viktor's relationship makes the tabloids. slash. short Cedric/Viktor drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Quidditch_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum_

* * *

"Have you seen this yet?" Cedric asked, brandishing a tabloid.

Viktor sighed as he poured a cup of coffee for both of them before sitting down at the kitchen table. "How bad is it?"

Cedric shrugged as he thanked his boyfriend with a kiss. "Not that bad actually. They say they've suspected it all along since I hang around after your Quidditch practices and such."

Viktor took the magazine and saw himself and Cedric yesterday at their favourite coffee shop as the blonde gave him a chaste kiss.

"At least no more hiding," Viktor said.

"No more hiding," Cedric said.


	75. Paper Boats

_A/N: Molly and Arthur sail paper boats. short fluffy Arthur/Molly drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_shallow_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Molly/Arthur_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competiton/Challenge: **Molly/Arthur_

* * *

Molly laughed as she stood up from her place at the edge of the pond, watching her paper boat glide across the shallow pond. Arthur joined as well after pushing off his own and they cheered for their boat to pass the others.

When the wind died down and the water had swallowed the paper, Arthur turned to Molly, "I know I can't afford to take you to the fanciest places but-"

Molly interrupted his apology with a kiss. "This is way better than any stuffy dinner date." Then she grabbed another page of the Prophet. "Let's make some more."


	76. Clumsy

_A/N: Luna comes home after a long day at work. short Tonks/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_disaster_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Tonks/Luna  
_

* * *

Luna was exhausted as she tipped off her shoes by the fireplace. It had been a long day at the reserve and she just wanted to relax in bed for the rest of the night.

She was about to call out for her room-mate when a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Luna ran to see a disaster area of broken plates with her clumsy room-mate standing there.

"There was an accident," she said, her hair turning red from the roots to the tips.

Luna helped the woman up and gave her a quick peck. "There always is," she teased.


	77. No Secrets

_A/N: There are no secrets between them. slash. short Dean/Seamus drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_secrets_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Two - Dean/Seamus  
_

* * *

"What did you wish for?" Dean asked after the star had passed over his head.

Seamus grinned at the dark-skinned boy. "Can't say. It might not come true."

Dean frowned. "I thought we said there would be no secrets between us," he said.

"This isn't really a secret," Seamus said as he took Dean's hand. "It's more of a promise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver band, slipping it onto his boyfriend's finger. "Would you like to be my bonded?" Seamus asked.

Dean pulled the boy to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.


	78. Under the Moonlight

_A/N: Someone leaves Andromeda a rose, someone who loves Herbology a lot. short Ted/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_petal_

* * *

She had found the rose on her desk as she walked into the Potions classroom, taking it wordlessly and putting it straight into her bag, ignoring her house-mates twittering about who would give Andromeda Black a flower.

It wasn't until much later when it was just her awake in her dorm did she pull it out by the window. There was only one person who would do something like this, someone who knew a lot about using a plant's sap which only glowed in the moonlight. As she expected, letters appeared on each petal to spell out "I LOVE YOU."


	79. Danger

_A/N: Bellatrix and Lucius find themselves in the baby's nursery. short Bella/Lucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_petal_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Bella/Lucius - blue_

_**The Game of Life Challenge: **baby shower_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Lucius/Bella_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Her back slammed against the freshly painted blue walls of the baby's nursery, her hand knocking a few of the stuffed animals off the oak dresser on her right. The blonde man gave her no time to catch her breath before his lips met hers and his hands were tangled in her hair.

Was it right for her to be kissing her sister's husband while her baby shower was taking place in the front room? No, not at all but that's what made it feel so good. It was the danger of getting caught that drove both of them wild.


	80. Apologies

_A/N: James owes someone an apologoy. short James/Lily drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_apology_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** James/Lily_

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Evans. What more do you want?" James almost shouted as he followed the flustered redhead through the corridors.

She spun on him, wagging her finger in his face. "It's not an apology to me, James. It's an apology to those First-Years whose hair you turned bright purple."

James grinned, "Purple is the new black, Lily."

Lily groaned in frustration and turned to walk away, but he reached out and pulled her back to him, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll apologize tomorrow, okay?"

She blushed, biting her lip to fight her smile. "Okay."


	81. Parents

_A/N: Hermione invites her parents over to meet her boyfriend. short Draco/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_parents_

* * *

"I've been thinking," Hermione said as she sat across from her boyfriend at the kitchen table at breakfast.

"Oh no, this can't be good," the blonde said with a grin, ducking as Hermione's hand flew out to swat his shoulder.

"I've been thinking," she repeated, "I think it's time you meet my parents."

Draco almost choked on his eggs, hitting his chest with his hand. "Parents?"

"Please, Draco, it would mean the world to me," she pleaded.

Draco grimaced before saying, "Fine, fine. When?"

There was a knock from the front door. "Right now," she said with a sheepish smile.


	82. Pick The Date

_A/N: Rabastan and Andromeda set a date. short Rabastan/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_date_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 2 - Rabastan/Andromeda_

* * *

"It's time to throw the bouquet," Druella announced as Bellatrix stepped forward.

Andromeda stood out of sight with a champagne flute. She just wanted this night in this uncomfortable, loud purple dress to end. "This whole thing is such a sham," she remarked as the other desperate women surged forward. "I can't wait until I can leave this place."

"When?" Rabastan asked as he sidled up to her, he too looking uncomfortable in his loud purple dress robes.

"Not soon enough," she said sadly.

Rabastan nodded. "Pick a date and I'll go with you," he said as they clinked glasses.


	83. My Reaction

_A/N: Harry and Ginny take James on his first trip to Diagon Alley. Some Potter family fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Diagon Alley_

* * *

As his father tapped the bricks of the wall with his wand in succession, James turned to his mother's face in confusion.

His mother however just smiled and adjusted the two-year-old on her hip and redirected his attention on the wall. His father stepped back as the wall fell away like a curtain of water and James was almost knocked over by the loud noises, vivid colours and strange smells.

His father chuckled as he ruffled his hair. "That was my reaction too," he said as he took James from his wife and stepped through the threshold into Diagon Alley.


	84. Her Boys

_A/N: Lily loves her boys. Potter family fluff with some Sirius :)_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_pleasant_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **"I don't need no instructions to know how to rock!"_

* * *

Lily threw herself into the couch after long exhausting day of keeping everything in order. She was just about to doze off when there was a loud strange noise from the next room. She rushed forward, fear in her heart for Harry's well-being but then froze in the doorway.

"I don't need no instructions to know how to rock!" Sirius shouted as he struck another incorrect chord on the guitar. James rolled his eyes while Harry clapped his hands for his uncle's exuberance.

A pleasant smile grace Lily's as she gazed on the wonderful men who made her life meaningful.


	85. There'll Be More Chances

_A/N: Seamus takes a chance during the Final Battle. short Seamus/Lavender drabble. Set in DH. _

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_float_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Seamus/Lavender_

* * *

The battle waged around them but they took no notice. Lavender felt as if she was floating as Seamus' lips moved across hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now and I just thought tonight may be my last chance," he said, his face turning red beneath the thick layer of grime.

She swiped a hand across her eyes, knowing she didn't look any better. "Don't talk like that. There will be more chances."

He nodded though he didn't look convinced. "Stay safe."

"I will," she responded before she ran off to help those in the Great Hall.


	86. Get Back Up

_A/N: Hermione feels a bit out of control. short Theomione drabble. Another kind-of sequel to **I Could Be That Someone**._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_control_

* * *

She was supposed to be the one who was always in control, the one who had all the answers, who could withstand the pressure, but now who would help her?

"It's okay to fail sometimes," the Slytherin said as he drew his thumbs across the streaks on her cheeks. "It's okay to fall down, as long as we get back up again."

She gave him a watery smile. He was like her, the strong one who never faltered or broke in front of others. But when he did, she would be there for him like he always was for her.


	87. Charming

_A/N: Bellatrix's boldness is just part of her charming personality that Voldemort can't help but admire. short Bellamort drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_charm_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Bellatrix/Voldemort. bold_

* * *

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her spell stopped but the wand still trained on the quivering mass at her feet that was Dolohov. The sad, sad man had made the unfortunate mistake of calling her "delicate" and telling her she should stay behind on their raid tonight.

The corner of his mouth turned upwards as he chuckled. Bellatrix Black was a bold woman and he was always amused by her actions no matter how much time he spent in her presence. It was part of her charm he supposed.

He shook his head and simply said, "You may continue, my Bella."


	88. Hunger

_A/N: Bill and Fleur have left their wedding to enjoy their wedding night. short Bill/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_hunger_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Bill/Fleur_

* * *

Bill threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her while leaving a hot trail of kisses down her jawline to her collarbone. A lovely sound erupted from her throat as his hands began working on the long line of buttons along the spine of her wedding dress.

She pushed him off. "Give me a moment to undo them," Fleur said as she raised off the bed.

He shook his head and pushed her back down, the hunger was evident in his eyes. He whispered against her lips, "I don't think I can wait another moment to have you."


	89. Sleepovers

_A/N: Rose has a sleepover with her cousins. Granger-Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_doorway_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **Round 5** \- **When I say Taylor Swift, what song comes to mind? - "Shake It Off"_

* * *

Hermione could hardly contain her laughter as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Tonight, Rose wanted to have a sleepover with her cousins and currently they were all jumping about the room in their night clothes and dancing to a popular song on her music player.

"Shake it off, shake it off," Rose and Lily sang in unison as they all shook their bodies.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked as he walked up towards his wife. Hermione put a hand to her lips and pointed inside.

Ron chuckled as he peeked inside. "I'll never understand girl sleepovers."


	90. Love To See You Smile

_A/N: Barty just wants to see her smile. short Bella/Barty Jr drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_sensation_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Bellatrix/Barty Crouch Jr_

* * *

He screamed as the sensations raced across his skin, his heart hammered against his chest and his blood rushed around his body. Her mouth was stretched wide at his pain and discomfort, almost to the point where in his delirious state, he thought it would split her face wide open.

Then she stopped the spell and leaned close to his face, the smell of death and ash invading his nostrils. "I don't know why you asked me to do this to you."

Through strained breaths, he said, "You set me on fire and I just love to see you smile."


	91. For You 2

_A/N: Irma is having second thoughts about spending the afternoon with Rolanda. short Rolanda/Irma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_persuade_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Irma Pince/Rolanda Hooch_

* * *

"I've changed my mind," Irma said as she tugged back on her hand, pulling it from Rolanda's grasp. "I don't want to fly anymore."

"What!" Rolanda exclaimed, almost dropping the broom tucked under her arm. "You promised if I helped you in the Library, you'd go flying with me this afternoon."

Irma's mouth turned into a hard line. "That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I realized you were serious," Irma said, trying to pull her hand away again but Rolanda held on.

"Please," Rolanda tried to persuade the other witch. "For me?"

Irma sighed and stopped resisting. "Fine, for you."


	92. Help You Sleep

_A/N: Remus is there for Sirius after his breakout. short Wolfstar drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Azkaban_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Sirius/Remus_

* * *

Remus realized from the first night that Azkaban had changed Sirius more than he cared to admit. He hated the light, insisting that all the windows and curtains be closed, he never sat down for long as his legs and arms would cramp easily on him, and he slept on the floor, still unused to the comforts of a bed.

Remus climbed out of bed and joined Sirius on the floor.

"You don't have to do this," Sirius said, not meeting his eyes.

"I know I don't," Remus said as he pulled Sirius' back against him. "But I want to."


	93. Bad Dream

_A/N: Ron has a bad dream. short Ron/Seamus drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_reality_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Ron/Seamus_

* * *

He awoke in the middle of the night, his heart knocking against his ribcage violently as reality began to set in. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom and he could just make out the shape of furniture. He was fine and there wasn't an army of spiders wanting him to tapdance.

"Bad dream?" a sleep voice asked from behind him.

Ron turned to the blue eyes of his lover, looking at him which such thought and concern.

"Yes," he said with a smile as he lay back down in Seamus' arms, "But it's alright now."


	94. Playful

_A/N: Alicia is kind of hyper on Tuesdays. slight Alicia/Katie._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_playful_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Alicia/Katie_

* * *

Katie screamed out in surprise as something unusually soft collided into her back, knocking her face first into the grass and the dirt beneath her feet.

The sound of giggling met her ears and she groaned. Why was Alicia always so playful on Tuesdays?

"Why do you always do this, Alicia?" Katie asked as she pushed herself onto her elbows and the other girl rolled off.

"Someone's got to loosen you up, Katie," Alicia said, "and no one does it better than me."

Katie shook her head at her friend. No one did it better than Alicia, that was true.


	95. Siblings

_A/N: Percy and Penelope do homework together. short Percy/Penelope._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_homework_

* * *

Percy tried to quiet Penelope's unladylike snorts as they sat in the back of the Library doing their homework.

"That didn't really happen, Percy," Penelope insisted though her snorts told him that she was still imagining him with purple hair.

"With Fred and George, that's the least," Percy said while trying to keep a serious face but Penelope's laughter was slightly infectious.

"It must be nice to have siblings," she said. "People who love you unconditionally."

Percy scoffed. His family did love him but it wasn't as others thought. Sometimes he felt he would be happier as an only child.


	96. Faith

_A/N: Minerva begins to let go. short Albus/Minerva drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_letting go_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Albus/Minerva_

_**The Game of Life Challenge: **trunk, faith, Albus/Minerva_

* * *

A few tears slipped out of Minerva's eyes as she sorted through a trunk of her late husband's things. After three months, she thought she was strong enough to begin letting go but her resolve had broken after the first item.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder before being pulled to her feet. "I know the wound is still fresh, Minerva, but if anyone can do this, it's you. I have the utmost faith in you," he said, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Minerva sighed and rested her head against the man's chest. "Thank you, Albus."


	97. To The Future

_A/N: Harry sets his eyes on the future. short friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_future_

* * *

"I've never really thought about my future," Harry admitted. "I always thought I would just live as the Dursleys' doormat for the rest of my life until they kicked me out without a pence to my name. But now I have friends, I have family and I am free to do as I want."

He raised his cup in the middle of the table and said, "To the future!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville as raised their glasses and clinked them with his. "To the future!" they chorused. They were all happy and free to do as they pleased.


	98. At The Beach

_A/N: Fleur enjoys her day at the beach. short Bill/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_nervous_

_**The Game of Life Challenge: **peaceful, Muggles, Fleur Delacour_

* * *

Fleur laid back on her beach towel, enjoying the spray of the salt water from the rushing waves on her face. It was so peaceful this afternoon, the distant laughter of Muggles playing further down the beach causing her to smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Bill asked as he rolled on top of her, placing his hands against her sides. Even though they had been dating for a few months now, she still felt the nervous flutter in her chest from his just smile.

"Nothing, I just love the beach," she said before pulling him down for a kiss.


	99. Pure Bliss

_A/N: Louis and Fred II share a moment beneath the stars. slash. short Louis/Fred II drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_bliss_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Louis/Fred II_

* * *

Everyone else was inside sleeping in Grandma's living room when Fred had snuck outside through the backdoor to stare up at the stars. He hadn't meant to wake anyone else up, but soon Louis had taken a seat beside him.

All that was needed was a few words, a stuttered confession, before the space between them became non-existent.

This wasn't right and if anyone were to see them, it would cause a lot of screaming and confusion. Their family would never accept them. However, as their lips moved across each other's, they didn't feel fear or apprehension, only pure bliss.


	100. A Lady's Honour

_A/N: Poppy heals Aberforth after another fight. This is my attempt as Aberforth/Poppy in some world where someone says something derogatory about our lovely matron._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_red_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Aberforth/Poppy_

* * *

"What am I going to do with you, Aberforth?" Poppy scolded as she dressed the wound across his torso, the bandage already becoming stained red with his blood. "This is the second bar fight in a month. You need to be more careful and control your temper."

"I was defending a beautiful woman's honour," he said gruffly, grimacing as she applied pressure. "I just saw red and I couldn't just let the cad get away with it."

"Which harlot was worth getting stabbed for?" Poppy asked.

"You, my dear, though you are the furthest from any harlot I've ever seen."


	101. Memories

_A/N: Ron and Hermione have shared many good memories. short fluffy Ronmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_memories_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Ron/Hermione_

* * *

Hermione allowed the memories to wash over her as she sat beside her husband in the swingset in their backyard, the aged photo album across their laps. So many years had passed and their children had grown up, moved out with children of their own.

"We've had so many good times here," she said as she turned another page, her eyes focusing on Rose and Hugo's smiling faces. "Birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, so much to celebrate."

She let her head fall on his shoulder and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "And we'll have many more," he added.


	102. Explosive

_A/N: Things are explosive between Seamus and Hermione. short Seamus/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_desire_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Seamus/Hermione_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Seamus. leg._

* * *

The air smells of spent desire as they bask in the afterglow of their love-making, her bare leg pulled from under the sheet to drape across his body as she rests her head on his chest.

She raises her head up to look into his eyes, noticing the tiny flecks of colour amongst the brown like little fireworks. She has always found them fascinating and they suited him and his fiery personality, as well as his uncanny ability to set anything ablaze.

He lifts his hand to brush her hair away from her face and asks, "How was it?"

"Explosive."


	103. Dancing 2

_A/N: Draco wants to dance with the best girl in the room. short Draco/Gabrielle drabble. I like to imagine Gabrielle as a dancer, so this is a slight Dancer!AU as well._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_glare_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round Three - Draco/Gabrielle._

* * *

She fixes him a glare as he spins her about the dance floor. Since he joined the dance troupe, he had never noticed her before so why now?

"If zis is some sort of trick, Malfoy, I-" she begins but he smiles and says, "This is not a trick, Gabrielle. I just wanted to dance with the most skilled dancer in our company. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, perhaps not," she says as she tries to control the colouring of her cheeks. It wouldn't do well for him to find out about her crush on him this way.


	104. Falling

_A/N: Though she shouldn't, Bellatrix knows she's falling for her brother-in-law. short Bella/Lucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_falling_

_**Chain Stories Challenge: **"My devil," she whispers._

* * *

"My devil," she whispers. She leans up on her toes to place her mouth on his, nibbling on his bottom lip as she pulls away.

"No, you are the devil, my dear," he says as his hands snake around her waist and his lips descend to her neck. "Pure sin in human form."

Her ears delight in his words of desire and can't help the moan that sounds from her throat as his lips move across her throat. Though she knows this is just physical, this is just lust, she cannot help it. She is falling hard for sister's husband.


	105. Weasley Recklessness

_A/N: Penelope questions Percy's Weasley-ness. short Penelope/Percy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Forbidden Forest_

**_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **_**_Round Three - Percy/Penelope_

* * *

"The forest? But Penelope, it's forbidden," Percy said as the blonde haired Ravenclaw dragged him closer to the edge of the imposing mass of trees ond darkness.

"That's what makes it so interesting," Penelope said. "Why is it forbidden? What creatures lie within?"

"It's too dangerous," Percy complained.

"Come on, Percy. Where's that Weasley recklessness and adventure like your brothers?"

Percy stopped. It was true. He lacked that particular Weasley trait (among others) and he had always feared that she liked him less because of it.

Percy squared his shoulders and moved so that now he was leading. "Follow me."


	106. Good News

_A/N: Hermione gives Lee some good news. short Lee/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_enthusiastic_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Lee. grey._

* * *

Hermione knew he would be happy. She thought he would start running about screaming his head off but she hadn't anticipated that her boyfriend would pick her up and spin her like he did. She knew he was enthusiastic about everything, especially Quidditch, but there were times when he still caught her by surprise.

"How far along?" Lee asked, looking up at her with twinkling eyes.

"Five weeks," Hermione asked before letting out a squeal as he lifted the bottom of her thin grey shirt and placed a ticklish kiss against her skin.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes."


	107. Pet Peeve

_A/N: Daphne hates when people chew with their mouths open but she loves Ron. short Ron/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_pet peeve_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Daphne/Ron. packet._

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Ron/Daphne_

* * *

Ever since she was a child, her pet peeve had been people who chewed with their mouths open. It could be that since her parents had hardwired it into her from birth, she expected others to be capable of the same.

"Did you say something?" her boyfriend asked as he pulled the packet of chips away from his mouth and allowed her to see its chewed-up contents even better.

She fought the grimace and instead shook her head. "Nothing, Ron," she said, placing a hand under his chin and pushing his mouth closed. "Just try to eat a bit slower."


	108. Waiting 2

_A/N: Tonks waits for Charlie to join her in bed. short Charlie/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_cuddle_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Charlie/Tonks_

_**The Game of Life Competition: **dragon_

* * *

"There's my dragon," the young woman said as her boyfriend exited the bathroom and climbed into her bed. She cuddled into his chest. "What took you so long?"

He grinned, making sure to place a sound kiss on his lips as his hands found purchase under her night shirt. "You can't rush perfection, my dear," he said.

She tried to resist the tingling feelings that radiated across her stomach. "I better get extra cuddles for waiting."

"As you wish, my dear," he said as he moved down to her neck and they got lost in each other for the night.


	109. Get The Message

_A/N: You'd think the Giant Squid would get the message. crack pairing - Giant Squid/Nagini._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Giant Squi__d_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Giant Squid/Nagini_

* * *

"It's for you," her master said, placing a folded parchment on the ground before her. Her large eyes glossed over the scribbles, her tongue tasting the salty smell of lakewater which wafted off the damp page.

Then she hissed, swishing her tail wildly at the parchment until it flew into the burning fireplace and was reduced to ashes.

Her master chuckled. "Maybe you should just tell him you're not interested, Nagini."

She hissed back, "After the last horrible date and the lack of a response, you would think the Giant Squid would get the message."

"Squids aren't the smartest creatures."


	110. Mischief Makers

_A/N: Fred and George are always getting into mischief but Molly wouldn't have them any other way. Weasley family fic. Fred and George are about seven or eight._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_mischief_

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): **Parent - Write about a parent/child relationship_

* * *

"Can't you boys stay out of mischief for once?" Molly asked, slathering lotion over Fred's blistering skin. George lay in his own bed, his body already treated and wearing large oven mitts to prevent him from scratching.

"We just wanted a few apples, Mum," Fred said.

"We didn't know there was poison ivy around the tree," George added.

Molly shook her head as she slipped a pair of mittens onto Fred's hands. He jumped up from his bed. "Oven mitt fight!" he cried, smacking George's cheek lightly. Molly just smiled at their antics. She wouldn't have them any other way.


	111. Confessions 2

_A/N: James has a confession to make. short Jily drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_mercy_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition:** Round Four - James/Lily_

_**Stratego: **A3 - confession_

* * *

"Lils, I have a confession to make," her husband said with a serious expression.

Her hand stopped the stirring the soup on the stove. "What is it, James?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say it, but I do hope you'll show mercy and forgive me for my actions."

She embraced him. "You can tell me anything, James. I'll forgive you."

He then gave her a grin. "In that case, I accidentally dropped your toothbrush in the toilet this morning," he said as he scrambled out of her arms, laughing loudly as she screeched his name.


	112. Marry Me?

_A/N: Blaise asks Astoria to move in with him. short Blaise/Astoria drabble. Blaise strikes me as the type who is actually very serious about his life (ensuring he has a house before asking Astoria to marry him), but also very laid back (not going to make a big show of the whole proposal)._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Marry me?_

_**Stratego: **B3 - Blaise/Astoria_

* * *

She sighed as she made her way over to Blaise who was sitting on the couch perusing a very important-looking document. "I can't wait until I'm out of that house and away from my family for good."

"You could move in with me," he said.

"In your studio that barely holds you?" she asked. "And besides, my mother would never want me moving in with my boyfriend."

He chuckled and then waved the paper. "How about you move into this with your fiance then?" He reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small box. "Marry me?"


	113. Away Together

_A/N: Andromeda and Ted sit beneath the stars. short Ted/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_rough_

_**Amateur Divination Game Challenge: **The place Remi wants to go to the most right now? - Hogwarts_

* * *

They sit beneath the stars, their legs dangling over from the edge of the highest tower at Hogwarts. One wrong move would mean a fast drop to their deaths, but neither are worried as they enjoy this quiet moment.

She runs her hand along his jawline. His stubble is rough beneath her fingers but that's how she likes it. It reminds her he is becoming a man, he is getting older, they both are, and they'll soon graduate.

"Soon we can be far away from here," Andromeda says.

He reaches up and places his hand over hers. "Together," Ted said.


	114. Gaining Entrance

_A/N: Sirius lets Regulus join his 'secret club'. short Sirius/Regulus brotherly drabble. They're about six and seven here._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_oath_

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): **Sibling - Write about siblings._

* * *

"You have to say the oath!" the boy shouted through the door with his back pressed against it.

The door shook in its frame as the person on the other side began beating on it. "I can't remember it!" a voice cried. "Please let me in!"

"No!" Sirius cried. "You have to say it!"

The hammering stopped and then the voice cried, "If you let me in, I'll let you have my desert for a whole week."

Sirius thought for a moment before opening the door. "Come inside, Regulus!" he said, ushering his younger brother in with a wide smile.


	115. Pizza Date

_A/N: Harry lets Draco try something new. short Harry/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Muggle_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Draco/Harry_

_**Game of Life: **pizza_

* * *

"What is this?" the blonde asks as his boyfriend places a large circle of dough between them.

Harry just grins before handing him a triangular-shaped slice. "Try a bite before I tell you."

Draco inspects the triangle, strings of what look like hot cheese still connecting it to the large circle. He smells it. Definitely cheese, and is that tomatoes?

He takes a bite and spits it out onto the table. Harry hands him a napkin. "You don't like pizza then."

Draco dabs his mouth and grabs his slice again. "Loved it. It was just too hot. Stupid Muggle food."


	116. The First Day

_A/N: Parvati and Lavender get married. femmeslash. Parvati/Lavender drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_First day_

_**Stratego: **Parvati/Lavender_

* * *

Parvati held Lavender's hand tightly as they stood before the bonder. On her right, her sister, dressed in blue, held two stunning white bouquets. Besides these four women, there was no one else in attendance, but that didn't matter. They had each other and now they were going to make it official.

The bonder waved her wand and heatless flames danced over the couple's hands. "You may now kiss the bride."

Lavender leaned in to place a long, loving kiss on her new wife's lips. "Today is the first day of the rest of lives," she whispered drawing Parvati close.


	117. A True Gryffindor

_A/N: Katie sees Neville for the first time as he faces off against You-Know-Who. short Neville/Katie drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_speech_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Neville/Katie_

* * *

Katie stood among the rest of the DA as Neville gave his speech before You-Know-Who. She had heard of his endeavours during this harrowing school year and how he took charge when Harry had not returned. He had been a true Gryffindor as he faced the evil before him and she hadn't even realized until now she had fallen for him.

After the Battle, she pushed through the crowd to find him helping those that had been injured. She tapped him on his shoulders, catching him by surprise when he spun to face her and found her lips against his.


	118. Beautiful

_A/N: Viktor watches Hermione in the library. Set in GoF. Viktor/Hermione_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_beautiful_

_**Stratego: **C2 - Viktor/Hermione_

* * *

He sat few tables away from her, his eyes not even pretending to trace the words of the book he held in his hands anymore. Instead, they were locked on her and the way her lips noiselessly cradled the words she read, the brightness of her eyes as she absorbed the information, her nose wrinkling when she got confused by a particular sentence and her fingers as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She had caught his attention without ever saying a word to him, though there was one word he would use to describe her. красив. Beautiful.


	119. A Dance

_A/N: Cedric dances with Hermione at the Yule Ball. short Cedric/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_music_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Hermione/Cedric. Prompt: flower_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Cedric/Hermione_

* * *

"Mind if I cut in?" a voice asked behind her. Hermione turned in Viktor's arms to see Cedric holding his hand towards her.

She nodded to her date before taking the Hufflepuff's hand. Their eyes locked, brown meeting amber, as their feet moved in time with the music. She lay her head on his chest, inhaling the smell of the flower on his lapel, as he leaned into her ear. "You look wonderful tonight, Hermione."

Before Hermione could say anything, the song ended. She felt his warm lips place a kiss on her forehead before he disappeared into the crowd.


	120. Scent of Lilies

_A/N: Arabella finds a surprise on her doorstep. odd pairing - Arabella/Petunia._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_soft_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Petunia/Arabella_

* * *

Arabella gasped at the small ball of fur peeking his head out the basket on her doorstep. It looked up at her with bright green eyes before it gave a tiny meow which melted her heart. After the unfortunate passing of her last cat, Mr Tibbs, she had decided not to get another but now, someone had placed one right into her arms.

She held the soft bundle to her was no sign of who could have done it but from the faint fragrance wafting off the basket, Arabella knew. Only one woman wore the scent of lilies.


	121. Crush

_A/N: Roxanne can't help her crush on her 'uncle'. slight Lee/Roxanne._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_crush_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Lee/Roxanne_

* * *

Was it strange that she always felt nervous around her Uncle Lee? She knew she shouldn't be thinking of how handsome he looked or how amazing he smelled. She had thought her childhood crush on her father's friend would pass with age but her feelings still had yet to disappear. It didn't help that Uncle Lee had remained single, had become even more handsome and had begun spending more time around her house than before.

"Roxanne, are you okay?" he asked.

She blushed and said, "Of course, Uncle Lee."

He grinned and said, "You're almost sixteen now. Call me Lee."


	122. Reverse Death

_A/N: She knows she cannot reverse death but she has to try. sad!Harmony._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Time Turner_

* * *

She clutched the Time Turner as she spun it once, twice, three times. She had been told that it could not stop death, it could not bring back life. From all the books she had read, she knew those who died were forever gone from this world.

But as she knelt in his blood, as she held his limp hand, his skin still warm beneath her fingers, she knew she had to try. She had to do something to bring him back, and if she had to relive his final moments, then she would be at his side once more.


	123. In His Arms

_A/N: Rabastan finds solace in his brother's arms. slight Rodolphus/Rabastan_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_evil_

_**Ship Til You Drop Bi-weekly Competition: **Round 4 - Rodolphus/Rabastan_

* * *

Rabastan climbed into his brother's bed, a practice that should have long been abandoned when they were younger and he had been scared of the dark. Back then, the monsters of his imagination haunted his closet, but now that he was older, things had changed. Evil now had a face, and the monsters became real.

Which was why even in his twenties, Rabastan found himself in his brother's embrace, the covers drawn up to his chin and cursing the fact that he only had a few more weeks before his brother would marry and leave him alone in this house.


	124. I've Been Here All Along

_A/N: Teddy wants Lily to give him a chance. __Teddy/Lily Luna__ drabble_

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_lies_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge ****\- **Teddy/Lily Luna_

* * *

Though she knows he is different, she is still wary. She had her heart broken before. She has heard all the lies and promises.

"How do I know it won't end like others?" she voices out loud.

He reaches for her hand and says, "Because this feels right, this feels whole and I've been here all along."

Tears begin to fall as she remembers all the nights she has run to him to cry on his shoulders and he had brought her back from the brink of despair.

He pulls her to him. "And I want to be there forever."


	125. Same Time Tomorrow

_A/N: Dolores wraps up another "meeting" with Cornelius. crack - Umbridge/Fudge drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_desk_

* * *

She pulled on her jacket as she smoothed out her skirt, making sure that her hair was neatly coiffed and her makeup was not too smudged. Over her shoulder, he was straightening his desk, replacing all the items she had hastily swiped onto the floor before they had begun their "meeting".

When she was sure she looked presentable once more, she made a soft little hmmph before saying, "Same time tomorrow, Cornelius?" The words were phrased like a question though she never waited for an answer before she left. She already knew he would lay across his desk once more.


	126. Smitten

_A/N: Aberforth is smitten with Poppy. Aberforth/Poppy. I'm starting to fall in love with this pairing._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_moment_

_**Game of Life: **Poppy Pomfrey, floral_

* * *

From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Aberforth was smitten. He wasn't sure what it was about her. Maybe it was her brown hair, the roots slightly graying which made her look wise instead of aged. Maybe it was the smile that rarely crossed her lips. Maybe it was the way she fussed about whenever he found his way to her office. Whatever it was, Poppy never look more lovely than she did now in her floral dress, even with the scowl on her lips.

"Another fight, Aberforth?"

He grinned and simply held out his arm to her.


	127. Birthday Cake

_A/N: Padma celebrates her girlfriend's birthday. femmeslash. short Hermione/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_birthday cake_

_**Stratego: **D3 - Hermione/Padma_

* * *

"I know you said not to but I couldn't just let the entire day go by," Padma said, her hand over her girlfriend's eyes.

Hermione resisted the smile that threatened to cross her lips. She always thought her birthday was over-rated, but Padma thought differently.

"Surprise!" the girl cried as she removed her hands to reveal a small chocolate cupcake with a lit blue candle. The Indian girl held it up to Hermione and said, "Make a wish."

Hermione let the smile through as she closed her eyes and blew out the candle, happy for Padma's insistence on celebrating today.


	128. Always Beautiful

_A/N: She's always beautiful, just in different ways. short Blaise/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_necklace_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Daphne/Blaise. Prompt:"You always look beautiful, just in different ways."_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Blaise/Daphne_

* * *

"This is for you," Blaise said as he came behind her and lifted her blonde hair. He brought the necklace over her head to clasp before he spun her around to admire it. "You're beautiful."

Daphne's cheek grew hot as she fingered the small snowflake pendant on her chest. "You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend. You wouldn't think that if I were sick, or all my hair had fallen out or I had a huge rash on my face.

He smiled and give her a quick peck on the cheek. "You always look beautiful, just in different ways."


	129. Forgiven

_A/N: Sisters are re-united. Narcissa/Andromeda sister drabble. There will be another one of these soon to come so consider this kind of like a preview._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_forgiven_

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): **Reunion -Write about a family reunion or the return of a long lost relative_

* * *

Brown eyes met blue as they stood across from each other. The years that had passed between them was evident on their faces, their smooth skin now lined with wrinkles and dark and blonde hair turned grey. Neither knew what to say. Where were they to begin? So much had happened between them but at the same time, so little.

But that didn't matter now as the younger one ran into her sister's arms. Tears were shed as they embraced for the first time in years, both knowing that what had happened could not be forgotten, but was now forgiven.


	130. Crush on the Teacher

_A/N: There was only one teacher for James. crack pairing - James/Trelawney._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Divination_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **James Potter/Sybill Trelawney_

* * *

"So if you had to choose, which professor would you date?" Sirius asked, nuding James in the ribs. "I'd go with McGonagall. You can tell she was pretty in her youth, she was athletic and she's smart to boot."

James simply shrugged. Minerva was alright but there was only one teacher for him.

Sirius soon frowned as they stood beneath a familiar circular trapdoor. "I still can't believe you chose to take Divination this year."

James smiled and said, "Easy O, mate." He didn't add that this way, he would get to stare at his teacher for the entire year.


	131. Pleasant Mornings

_A/N: Neville wants to sleep in with his girlfriend. short Neville/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_strawberry_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Neville/Daphne. Prompt: new_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Neville/Daphne_

* * *

Neville opened his eyes to a new day, stretching as he woke up to the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window and the faint smell of strawberry tingling his nose. He down at the young woman at his side, her long brown hair falling over her face as she looked at him with sneaky green eyes.

"Good morning, darling," she said. "Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you stay over," he said, placing a kiss on her lips.

She giggled and made to get out of the bed but he pulled her back. "Let's stay in bed awhile longer."


	132. Meetings in the Dark

_A/N: Daphne arranges a meeting by the Forbidden Forest. short Harry/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_hidden_

_**Stratego: **D5 - Harry/Daphne_

* * *

Daphne's eyes darted about as she walked along the Forest's edge. She was the one who had chosen this as their meeting place, but now she was having a few second thoughts.

"Ahh!" she screamed, her arms flailing as a figure pulled her into the trees, its face hidden in the shadows.

Then she looked into vivid green eyes. Harry smiled as she fell against him. "Did I scare you?" he asked.

Daphne turned away with her nose in the air. "I wasn't scared."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then held her hand. "Whatever you say, Daphne."


	133. Going Out

_A/N: Scorpius and Rose go out. short Scorpius/Rose drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_sunshine_

_**Stratego: **D6 - Scorpius/Rose_

* * *

Her smile was bright, her blue eyes twinkling as the sunshine shone through her auburn hair. She grabbed his hand and ran with him through the field of tall grass that covered the school grounds this time of year, the laughter escaping his lips unwillingly to match her own joyous sounds.

When Rose had told him she wanted to go out with him, he didn't think she meant simply going outside, but he didn't mind it. It was her down-to-earth and spontaneous nature and her love of the simple things that had drawn him to her in the first place.


	134. Grape Jelly Kisses

_**x For Jen**_

* * *

"Daddy, look!" his moonbug cried as she ran up to him, her sticky fingers wrapping around his neck as he picked her up. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, her lips covered in her favourite grape jelly, the rest of her disassembled sandwich still on the plate on the kitchen table.

Growing up, if he or his sisters had ever done something like this to their father, they would be scolded for having improper table manners, but Xenophilius simply laughed. If his moonbug loved to shower him with sticky grape kisses at lunch, he would take every one.


	135. For the Nerves

_A/N: Cedric has a case of the butterflies. Set in GoF. slash. Viktor/Cedric drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **chocolate frog_

_**Stratego: **D7 - Viktor/Cedric_

* * *

Cedric crossed his arms as he sat in the tent waiting for his name to be called, trying in vain to quell the feeling of angry butterflies swarming within his stomach. He looked towards Fleur, who was standing by the tent flap, and Potter on the opposite looking even worse than he felt.

"Here," Krum said as he held out a chocolate frog to him. "Chocolate helps nerves."

Cedric simply nodded as he took the treat from the boy, their fingers touching only slightly, and tried to ignore the new set of butterflies that had found their way inside him.


	136. Long Day

_A/N: Harry has had a long day at work. short fluffy Harry/Ginny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **too late_

_**Game of Life:** mistake_

* * *

Harry stretched as he stood up from his desk. Today had been a long day of paperwork and meetings, something they never advertised prior to his Auror training, but he just hoped he wasn't too late for tonight.

He appeared in his home a few moments later, a pair of arms quickly finding themselves around his waist. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it."

Harry chuckled, "I would have been here earlier if I hadn't made the mistake of boarding the same lift as Kingsley."

Ginny smiled, "Well you're here now and we can celebrate our anniversary right."


	137. At the Office

_A/N: Just another day at the office._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **pixie_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Post-Hogwarts characters in their jobs_

_**Game of Life:** purple, piranha, office_

* * *

The blonde moved nimbly across the stream, hopping from rock to rock to avoid falling into the water below. One wrong move and she would definitely be piranha food but Luna wasn't scared. She had done much more dangerous things during her travels.

A giggle caused her to look up at the pixie dancing above her head, her eyes following the trail of purple light it left behind. While her friends had chosen to get desk-jobs, Luna had chosen a different route and made the entire world her office discovering different magical creatures, and she loved every minute of it.


	138. Meetings in the Rain

_A/N: He always keeps his word. crack pairing - Sybill/Firenze._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **rain_

* * *

The rain collected on the leaves overhead, falling in fat droplets onto the woman waiting in the clearing below but she did not care. Sybill had foreseen the rain and had looked forward to it. He only appeared when the rain fell.

"You came," she said as the bushes on her right parted and he stepped into the clearing. Fine spheres of water clung in his hair and his coat, making him look even more majestic than she remembered.

He stepped forward and cradled her cheek, his hand tangling in her damp hair, and said, "I always keep my word."


	139. Nightmares

_A/N: Harry has a nightmare. slash. Harry/Oliver._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **whisper_

_**Stratego: **D8 - Oliver/Harry_

* * *

"Harry... Harry..."

Eyelids opened to reveal wide green irises, the young man's chest heaving within the strong arms wrapped around his waist as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Harry," came the whisper on his right again, prompting him to turn into Oliver's tired hazel eyes. Already, one of the hands had moved from his waist to run a comforting finger across his brow. "You were having a nightmare and I've been trying to wake you. Don't worry. You're safe now."

Harry nestled closer to his lover, cupping his face to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."


	140. Bubblegum Wrapper

_A/N: Neville visits his Mum._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **St. Mungo's_

* * *

Neville stepped into the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's with an unsure smile on his lips. The nurses had told him that his mother wasn't in a good mood this morning and he hoped not to upset her further.

He found her sitting by the window, her hands moving over something in her lap.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum," Neville said, holding out the red rose in his hand towards her.

She ignored the flower but held her hand out to him. Neville accepted the red bubblebum wrapper with a smile. This was how she showed her love. "Thanks, Mum."


	141. The Unknown

_A/N: Alice's fear causes her to pause. Frank/Alice._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **unknown_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Alice/Frank. Prompt: communications_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Frank/Alice_

* * *

It was the fear of the unknown that made her pause, that caused her to grab at her throat as he knelt before her with velvet box in hand. They were Aurors. They were in the Order. They were in the middle of a war. Their communications were being monitored and they could die at any moment.

But as she stared into his hopeful face, as she thought about every moment they shared, she knew she couldn't live without him. She would take the chance and if she were to die, Alice would rather do it as Mrs. Frank Longbottom.


	142. Dangerous Kisses

_A/N: There's something about Barty that excites her. Alice/Barty drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **feast_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Alice/Barty. "My favorite way to kiss you is smiling."_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Barty Crouch Jr/Alice_

* * *

Alice grinned as Barty pulled her into the alcove, their bodies hidden just out of view of anyone who may been strolling the castle at night. She knew it was dangerous to be out here this late with a boy, especially on their first day back, but there was something about Barty that made her seek him out after the Welcoming Feast.

She was caught by surprise as lips found hers once more, his hands moving to the base of her neck to tangle in her hair.

When they released, he said, "My favourite way to kiss you is smiling."


	143. Dirty Little Secret

_A/N: They are each other's dirty little secret. Focuses on Alice/Lucius. Warning for cheating._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **thrill_

_**The Multi-Ship Challenge: **Alice/Lucius. Prompt: sapphire_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Lucius/Alice_

* * *

It was the thrill really that attracted her to him. He was the Slytherin badboy, strutting around the castle with his long blond hair tied by an emerald green ribbon. He wasn't supposed to fraternize with her, a bloodtraitor Gryffindor with perfect grades who never broke the rules. He and Narcissa Black were intended if the sapphire around her neck meant anything, and she and Frank had started dating at the beginning of the year, but that hadn't stopped the whispers and sighs in dark, abandoned classrooms. They were each other's dirty little secret and Alice liked it that way.


	144. Unforgettable

_**x For Sam**_

* * *

Lily sighed as she flicked the sugar packet across the table before rising from the small booth. After an hour, it was time to admit that she had been stood up. Out of everyone she knew, she had never expected him to do something like this.

She was just about to step out of the cafe, when someone collided right into her and threw her off balance. She screamed but strong arms caught her before she fell.

Green met amber with a happy smile. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I could never forget you. Nobody could," Remus said


	145. As Soft He Thought

_A/N: Marcus admires Luna's hair. short Marcus/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **wand_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Marcus/Luna_

* * *

He had often seen her walking through the hallways, her wispy blonde hair glowing as the sunlight streamed through the windows, a few tendrils wrapping around the wand behind her ear. Though he would never admit it, he wondered how soft her hair would feel. If only he could run his hands through it.

"You can you know," she said, startling him when he suddenly saw her standing beside him.

Marcus tentatively reached his hand out to pull the strand around her wand free, his mouth opening in awe. It was just as soft as he thought it would be.


	146. Pink Hair and All

_A/N: Charlie and Tonks prepare to meet his family. short Charlie/Tonks drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **animals_

_**Stratego:** D9 - Charlie/Tonks_

* * *

Charlie stood in the doorway as the young witch faced the bathroom mirror, her hair colour changing rapidly between shades of blonde, black and brown.

"What happened to the pink?" he asked.

She turned to him. "I want to make a good first impression on your mother, and I don't think she'd appreciate pink."

"She might not but I don't want you to change for her. She should accept you for you, pink hair and all," Charlie said. "And besides, I think she'll simply be relieved I'm finally bringing a girl home and not any dangerous animals like last time."


	147. Your Worth

_A/N: Draco recognizes Hermione's worth. short Draco/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **betrayal_

_**Stratego:** D10 - Draco/Hermione_

* * *

She couldn't believe the betrayal. They were supposed to get married in just a few months, so how could he have gotten another woman pregnant?

Someone came to stand beside her. "I heard what happened," was all he had to say before the tears began to fall.

"What did I do, Draco?" Hermione asked.

His hand came under her chin. "You didn't do anything. If Weasley couldn't see your worth, then he's absolutely blind, but I'm not."

Before Hermione could say anything, Draco's lips were on hers in a kiss that was deeper than any she had had with Ron.


	148. Suspicious

_A/N: Sirius is suspicious of Remus. Wolfstar drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **puzzle_

_**Stratego:** D1 - Remus/Sirius_

* * *

"He's just reading, Sirius," James said, a bit annoyed at having to spend his Saturday in the library.

"No, he's up to something," Sirius said, shaking his head. "No one can eat that much and still look attractive in their boxers."

James quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Sirius looked away in embarrassment towards the brown-haired boy sitting near the window. There was something different about their friend. He would eat so much at meals and sometimes, he would be absent for days, but he would always downplay it as nothing. Remus was a puzzle and Sirius was determined to solve it.


	149. Bravery

_A/N: Narcissa is brave. young!Blacks. Andromeda/Narcissa sister drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **tree_

_**Stratego:** C3 - bravery_

* * *

Narcissa sat beneath the tree of her backyard, her legs drawn to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. She just wanted to prove herself, that she was a big girl, not a baby, but all she had done was embarrass herself when she had climbed too high and couldn't get herself down.

Her sister sat beside her and pulled her into her arms. "Why can't I be brave like Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked.

"Bravery is not the absence of fear," Andromeda said, "It is acting despite the fear and climbing that tree was the bravest thing I've ever seen."


	150. Imperfections

_A/N: Molly only wants her son's happiness. Charlie/Tonks from Molly's PoV._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** imperfection_

* * *

Molly could barely keep the disapproving frown from gracing her lips when Charlie introduced his girlfriend. She had bright pink, short cropped hair and had more than a few piercings on her face and ears. How could he be serious about her?

But as she watched the couple interact, sitting on the back porch beneath the stars, Molly let a smile cross her features. Charlie had never been what she had expected, choosing instead to follow his own path. He wasn't perfect but he had found someone who loved him, his imperfections and all. Molly could be happy with that.


	151. Scared

_A/N: Bella is scared of mice._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** phobia_

* * *

Bellatrix was a woman who could strike fear and lust into the heart of any man she chose. She didn't get scared except in the presence of a-

"Mouse!" Bella cried, her phobia causing her to jump onto a dining room chair. "Get out!" she screamed, firing a spell which caused the rat to scamper.

However, it made the mistake of running closer and she hit it with a nasty Crucio, stopping it in its tracks before transforming into-

"I should have known it was you, Vermin!" she said, kicking the shuddering man as she left him on the ground.


	152. His First Apple

_A/N: Draco's first apple. young!Draco. fluffy Draco/Dobby moment (platonic). Every time I get the prompt "apple", I love to write Drapples :)_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** apple_

* * *

Draco could clearly remember his first apple. He was four and sitting in his toddler chair, left in the care of his house-elf, Dobby, while his mother and father were out. He had been refusing to eat the meal the elf was instructed to feed him, causing Dobby to wring his ears nervously before he had an idea.

The house-elf procured the green fruit from the tree in the backyard and cut it into small squares, before popping one into his screaming mouth and immediately quieting him.

Dobby smiled. "Master Draco loves apples," he murmured before popping in another piece.


	153. Hello There, Stranger

_A/N: Bellatrix makes a new friend. Bella/Remus drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** stranger_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Remus/Bella_

_****The 'I Have Never' Pairing Challenge: ****Remus/Bella_

* * *

She had seen him sitting at the other end of the bar before, coming almost as often as she did. His face was pale, his hair brown and unkempt but there was something about him that caught her attention tonight.

"Hello there, stranger," she said, taking the adjacent barstool. "Got a name?"

He gave her an appraising look, taking in her wine-red lips, wild black curls and the slightly haunted look which matched his own. "Remus," he growled.

"Bella," she said while signalling to the bartender for a couple of drinks to help them get to know each other better.


	154. Just Relax

_A/N: Molly and Arthur can just relax._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** reminisce  
_

* * *

Molly sat on the swing on the back porch with only the sounds of the chirping birds meeting her ears. She gazed at the scuff marks and dirt tracks left by her grandchildren's play earlier this afternoon, and began to reminisce on times when her own boys were tackling each other to the ground while Ginny tried jump off her lap to join them.

She smiled as Arthur took a seat beside had done a good job raising their children. Now they were able to just relax and enjoy the last few rays of the setting sun in peace.


	155. The Way Things Were

**_X For Sam_**

* * *

She felt the tingle travel up her spine as he leaned over her bare body, his long blond hair mingling with her black curls. His thrusts were wild, uncaring of her own satisfaction or discomfort but she did not care. It was better this way. They were not here for love. They were using each other for their own purposes.

Which was why when he found his release and her sister's name escaped his lips, she ignored the slight twisting pain in her chest. This was the way it was and that's what she got sleeping with her sister's husband.


	156. Teasing

_A/N: Harry and Hermione relax by the common room fire. short Harry/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_quill_

_**The 'I Have Never' Pairing Challenge: **Harry/Hermione_

* * *

He watched her from his place upon her lap, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her eyes moving across her essay and her brow knitted in confusion as she nibbled on the end of her quill.

"They say if you do that for too long, your face will stick that way," he said with a chuckle, reaching up a hand to smooth out the lines on her forehead.

She moved away in annoyance before she tickled his nose with her quill, prompting him to sneeze. "And they say if you don't tease your girlfriend, you'll live longer," she said.


	157. Admiration

_A/N: Harry admires Luna's qualities. short Harry/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_strength_

_**Stratego: **C5 - honesty_

* * *

As he sat across from her with their feet in the stream, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, both inside and out, her quiet strength, and her blunt honesty. She was never one to stand back while others were hurting. She would always tell you what was on her mind, or whatever new thing she found cause in believe in.

"Tomorrow I'm going to pick mushrooms for a potion to attract nargles if you'd like to come with me," she said with a soft smile.

Harry reached out for one of her hands. "I go anywhere with you, Luna."


	158. Late

_A/N: They're always late. First three-person relationship - Hermione/Blaise/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_table_

_**Stratego: **C6 - triad relationship - Hermione/Blaise/Draco_

* * *

Hermione checked her watch again as she waited at a table outside the restaurant. It was after one now and she let out a frustrated noise. They were always late for their dates, getting caught up in something... or each other.

"Did you miss us, my darling?" a blond said, giving her a quick kiss on her right cheek.

"Like a bad cold," she muttered as a dark-haired boy gave her a kiss on the other.

They both laughed, taking a seat across from her. After lunch, they both knew of a fun way to apologize to their little bookworm.


	159. Late Night Ice-Skating

_A/N: Luna gets an ice-skating partner. Related to a drabble in my **Countdown to Christmas** series._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_frozen_

* * *

She stared out at the frozen expanse of water, taking a deep breath before pushing off on her skates. While the other students slumbered within the warm castle, Luna was outside letting the cold wind sting her face. It cleared her mind, allowing her to think without all the odd looks and whispers she tried to ignore.

"Professor Vector?" the girl asked when she saw a figure standing along the other end of the Lake.

The woman looked at her before asking, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Luna smiled as the woman glided towards her. "Not at all."


	160. Love in Captivity

_A/N: Maybe captivity isn't that bad. femmeslash. Bellatrix/Lily drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_freckle_

_**Stratego: **C7 - Bellatrix/Lily_

* * *

Warmth fell on her cheeks as the sun rose behind the small window of her cell. Green met black as the redhead opened her eyes, a finger tracing across every freckle on her face.

"Good morning, love," the dark woman said, placing a searing kiss against her lips. Lily returned her captor's enthusiasm, a small noise escaping her throat as their kiss deepened.

Her hands moved forward to cup the woman's head, but stopped with a jangle. "It would be better without these chains," Lily said.

Bellatrix smiled. "Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll take them off for awhile."


	161. Protect the King

_A/N: The Queen's job is to protect the King no matter what. Similar to my other fic, **Lying in Court**. Lucissa._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Queen_

* * *

The Queen's job is to protect the King no matter what. Narcissa had never found chess particularly entertaining but part of her upbringing was to be well-versed in all facets of life.

But this was not a mere game of chess. This was real life, her husband's life hanging in the balance. He sat across from her in the courtroom, his hair and clothes disheveled and his eyes hollow.

So she did what she had to do, lying in front of the entire Wizengamot to spare her husband's suffering. The Queen's job is to protect the King no matter what.


	162. Time

_A/N: Time creeps up on you. Molly/Arthur drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Time_

* * *

Time has a funny way of creeping up on you when you least expect it. The silence she had grown accustomed to seemed almost unnatural as she thought back to loud shouts over the dinner table and stampeding feet running down the stairs which seemed like ages ago.

"Where have the years gone, Arthur?" she asked her husband over breakfast one morning, taking in the deep lines on his face and the remaining tufts of hair holding onto the red in vain, the rest of his scalp bare.

"Into our memories, Molly," he said, "And what lovely memories they are."


	163. Compromise

_A/N: Harry and Hermione have a small fight. Harry/Hermione drabble. I like to think that Harry would tease Hermione a lot if they were in a relationship, just to add a little fun. In the end, he would probably concede but for now, he just wants to cause a little trouble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_crossroad_

* * *

"It seems we have reached a crossroad, Mr Potter," the young woman said to the dark-haired man standing across the room.

"Quite so," the man said, giving her a crooked grin as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway.

Their eyes challenged each other before the woman let out a frustrated noise. "The window can't be both opened and closed at the same time, Harry!"

"Well, until one of us surrenders, you figure out how to make it possible," he said, coming up to wrap his arms around her. "You are the brightest witch of our age, right?"


	164. The Chase

_A/N: Charlie gives chase. Charlie/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_balloon_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 2 - Dragonic Eclipse_

* * *

Charlie had been walking through Diagon Alley when he spotted a red balloon weaving through the sea of shoppers. He gave chase, the balloon always just out of reach, but Charlie wouldn't give up that easily. Once he saw something he wanted, he would make it his.

"Is this yours?" a small woman asked, holding it out between her hands.

Charlie only nodded as she handed him the balloon, losing himself in her blue eyes. He watched her blonde hair get swallowed by the crowd, but he was't worried. Once he saw something he wanted, he would make it his.


	165. Magic

_A/N: It simply felt natural. One of my favourite slash pairings - James/Sirius._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_magic_

_**Daily Weird Drabble:** James/Sirius_

* * *

He had just begun to admit to himself that his feelings for his best friend were more than just platonic, that the odd brushes of their arms as they walked and the long looks over breakfast were more intentional than he had thought.

But as they sat beneath the high window of their dorm, Remus and Peter's light snoring meeting their ears, Sirius' fears faded away. It felt natural to have James' hands running through his hair and his lips pressed against his.

When they released, Sirius let out a breath. "That felt like..."

"Magic," James ended with slight grin.


	166. Family

_A/N: Percy sits with his siblings. Weasley family fic._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_siblings_

* * *

Percy sat among his siblings at the elongated dinner table, awaiting his mother's cooking and his father's arrival from the Ministry for dinner. As he looked on, he couldn't suppress the grin that crossed his lips. Bill and Charlie sat at one end, talking among themselves about their most recent trips across the country. Fred and George were across from him, making faces and teasing Ron about his most recent spider nightmare, much to the amusement of Ginny. Though at times, he felt out of place and forgotten, this was his family and Percy wouldn't have it any other way.


	167. What I Want

_A/N: Fred doesn't need a family to be happy. Fremione drabble. Similar to my story, **Your Happiness**._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_shattered_

_**The Treasure Hunt: **Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

"I think it's better if you move on, Fred," she said through trembling lips.

"Why are you saying this?" he said, swallowing hard as his heart shattered.

With teary eyes, she said, "Because I'm damaged. You heard the healer. All those curses. There won't be a house filled with laughter. I can't give you what you want, ever."

"Is that what you think I want?"

She made to look away but Fred wouldn't let her. He placed a hand under her chin and turned her eyes to his. "Hermione, though a family would be lovely, you are what I want."


	168. His Poppy

_A/N: No one insults his Poppy. Another Aberforth/Poppy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:_**_blood_

* * *

Aberforth swayed on uneasy legs, his vision slightly blurry. Across from him, the brogue he had just thrown into the table was slowly getting up from the debris, a thin line of red trickling out of the corner of his mouth. The man wiped away the blood on his chin with a grimace before aiming murderous eyes towards him, but Aberforth wasn't afraid. Though drunk as a skunk, Aberforth knew he would have done the same thing sober.

He held his hands out, readying himself for the fight to come. No one insulted his Poppy and got away with it.


	169. Captured Moments

_A/N: Colin can't wait to show his brother his pictures. I imagine that Colin would have been amazed by moving pictures the most out all magic things he was introduced to._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_develop_

* * *

Colin grinned as he stood over the various troughs of liquid on his desk waiting impatiently for the pictures to the develop. His first year at Hogwarts had been extraordinary and he had documented so many new and exciting things. He had always loved photography when he was younger, but finding out about moving pictures was almost as exciting as finding out he was magic.

After a few more minutes, all the pictures were finished, their occupants smiling and waving at him. He snatched them up and before running out of his room. "Dennis! I have something to show you!"


	170. A Seer

_A/N: Sybill has her first prophecy._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_prophecy_

* * *

The little girl groaned as she took in her surroundings. She had been sitting at her grandmother's kitchen table, so why was she now on the couch?

"Grandmum, what happened?" she asked, focusing her big eyes on the elderly woman at her side.

"Sybill, do you remember anything?" Grandmum asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I just remember having tea with you," she said, while shaking her head. Then she grew worried. "Am I sick, Grandmum?"

Her grandmother just smiled. "No, my dear, you just had your first prophecy." Then she whispered, "You're a Seer, just like my grandmum."


	171. Forbidden

_A/N: Andromeda can't help it. Tedromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_forbidden_

* * *

Even their long looks during Transfiguration class were forbidden. If any of her friends had noticed, or even worse her sisters, then all their communications would have to come to an end. But no matter how many times she said this would be the last, that she would send her last letter to Ted to stop everything to keep both of them safe, she still felt her heart flutter whenever he looked her way across the Great Hall, whenever they "accidentally" collided into each other in the halls on their way to class and when he called her his sweetheart.


	172. A Cruise

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa take a cruise. Lucius/Narcissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_abroad_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 7 - Icicle_

* * *

Her long blonde hair flew around her shoulders as she leaned over the balcony. The salty sea air filled her lungs as she shielded her eyes against the sun, once again grateful that Lucius had decided they take a vacation abroad, and what better way than to take a cruise.

Strong arms circled around her and warm lips pressed against her neck, causing her to hum in contentment.

"Still upset about having to stay among Muggles?" she teased.

"As long as I'm with my sweetheart, they don't even exist," he whispered against her skin before pulling her into their cabin.


	173. Muggle Fashion

_A/N: Percy takes in his appearance. Percy/Audrey drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_fashion_

_**Stratego: **A5 - Percy_

* * *

Percy stood in front of the mirror, running a critical eye over his figure as he adjusted his collar. He had been living among the Muggles for the past few months now after leaving his apartment in Diagon Alley. He tried to blend in, getting a job at a local post office and taking short walks around the neighbourhood, but he still didn't understand Muggle fashion.

"My, don't you look nice," his girlfriend as she came into the room, her hands replacing his around his neck.

Percy smiled. Well, if it got him a girlfriend, he couldn't complain very much.


	174. A Birthday Gift

_A/N: Neville opens a birthday gift. kinda bittersweet._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Remembrall_

_**Stratego: **B5 - Neville_

* * *

Neville pulled the strange orb from the giftbox, almost dropping it in surprise when it suddenly filled with red clouds.

"This Remembrall used to belong to your father," Gran said, taking it from him. He was always forgetting something or other and I got for him for his First Year at Hogwarts." She handed it back to him, "I know you'll find good use for it."

Neville ignored the double-meaning in his grandmother's words, far too used to it in his eleven years. But he gazed at the orb in awe and sadness, holding something once treasured by his father.


	175. Blind-Date

_**x For Liza**_

* * *

"You're SnakeKiller80?" Hermione asked. Out of everyone, she never expected him to be the one meeting her outside her favourite restaurant.

"That was my shining moment and I thought it would attract girls," he said, his cheeks slightly reddening. "You can leave if you want, Hermione. I'll understand."

Hermione's hand flew out to grab his wrist. "I didn't want to meet you because of your screen-name," she said.

"So you're not upset?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and the man smiled. "In that case, this is for you. It's one of the rare flowers I mentioned."

"Thank you, Neville."


	176. Jealousy

**_A/N: _**_Lucius gets angry. jealous!Lucissa__ drabble._

**_Submission for:_**

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_holding hands_

* * *

Lucius was breathing heavily, the skin on his knuckles red and slightly torn. At his feet, the younger Lestrange was knocked out cold, one of his teeth laying on the carpet near his open bleeding mouth.

A small hand appeared on his arm and he turned his wild eyes to meet bright blue. "Narcissa," he gasped. He had gotten so angry seeing the pair of them holding hands beneath the table, he completely forgot she was there.

"I didn't mean to-" he began, but the girl squeezed his arm.

"Don't say anything," she said. "Just take me away from here."


	177. Laugh Through the Pain

_A/N: George comforts Cho. An AU set after Cedric's death in GoF. slight George/Cho._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_laugh_

_**Stratego: **B6 -George/Cho_

* * *

The Chinese girl threw her head back, holding her sides in mirth. She hadn't smiled in weeks and in only a few minutes, this Weasley had been able to make her laugh until she couldn't breathe.

She sighed when she finally calmed down, subconsciously leaning against him. He was warm, his body protecting her from the cold wind that buffeted the Astronomy Tower. This had been _their_ spot when he had been around, and she was glad George had found her here tonight.

"Sometimes we just have to laugh through the pain," he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders.


	178. Light in the Dark

_A/N: They were each other's shining light during this war. Blaise/Padma drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_war_

* * *

They were on different sides of this war, but that still didn't stop them from meeting up after hours. He would leave while his dorm-mates were sleeping; Crabbe and Goyle were easy, but Nott and Malfoy took a bit longer. She was usually out on patrol, keeping an eye out for the Carrows or any students in danger.

"We can't see each other anymore," Padma whispered when she knew they were expected back.

"I know," Blaise replied with one last kiss before he left her.

But they always came back. In these dark times, they were each other's shining light.


	179. Jealousy 2

_**x For Sam**_

* * *

News travelled quickly around Hogwarts. Once everyone had found out that Narcissa was to wed the younger Lestrange brother, this meant her long-time admirer was now available.

Lucius rarely walked the hallways alone, either having one or two desperate girls hanging off his arms.

Narcissa scowled as she watched them throw themselves at him, the green monster wanting to rip the smug looks off their faces. Unfortunately, there was not much else she could do. If she wanted to please her family, she would have get rid of all her feelings for Lucius Malfoy, no matter how much it hurt.


	180. Flight

_A/N: Severus felt like he could fly. Severus/Lily drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **owl_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 10 - Always_

_****Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: ****Game 1 - Round 1 - emerald_

* * *

Severus never gave much thought to owls but he figured this must be what flight felt like. The wind blew his hair, the ends tickling the tips of his ears as he looked over at girl beside him. Her emerald eyes shone bright as she offered him a wide smile that warmed him down to his toes. She reached for his hand and said, "Don't you just love days like this, Severus."

Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her small hand in his. Yes, he loved days like this when he felt like he could fly.


	181. Something Borrowed

_A/N: Ginny needs something borrowed. Hermione/Ginny friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **something borrowed_

* * *

"I have Mum's tiara for something old, the necklace I bought yesterday, this blue brooch, but nothing borrowed," Ginny said as she stood before the floor-length mirror of her bedroom. She was certainly a vision in white, her mother would say, if she hadn't just sent the frenzied woman out of the room.

Hermione smiled and pulling a familiar bracelet off her hand, one Ginny had made her the day she taught her how to make friendship bracelets. "I expect this back tomorrow," Hermione said, placing it in Ginny's palm.

Ginny embraced her friend and said, "You're the best, Hermione."


	182. A Ghost

_A/N: Remus is just glad to have him back. Wolfstar drabble_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **ghost_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 13 - Wolfstar. Prompt: smile_

* * *

Remus paused as he looked at the man across from him. The dark rings around his sunken eyes contrasted terribly with the unnatural shine of his pale skin, even in the dim light of the dusty old room. His long, matted hair clung to his tattered clothes. To put it simply, Sirius Black was a ghost brought to the land of the living.

But then his mouth stretched into a wide yellow grin and Remus returned the smile. After twelve years of mistakes and regrets, he was just glad to have his best friend and lover back in his arms.


	183. A Horrible Person

_A/N: Parvati is a horrible person. angsty!Seamus/Parvati. Warning: involves cheating._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **guilt_

_**Stratego: **B8 - Seamus/Parvati_

* * *

It was guilt that was eating away inside her as she sat up in her bed. This was her best friend's boyfriend, the same guy Lavender was sure was going to propose to her any day now. But it was her, not Lavender, Seamus was sleeping next to, the sheets hiding both of their shame, which they hadn't been that ashamed of last night, or a couple of nights, for the last few months.

Parvati put her head in her hands. She was a horrible person for letting this begin, and even worse for not really wanting it to stop.


	184. Enjoying Herself

_A/N: Godric and Rowena enjoy a day outside. Founders' Era. Godric/Rowena._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **grass_

_**Russian Roulette: **Founders' Era_

_**Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: **Godric/Rowena_

* * *

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the warm breeze to blow her long dark hair about her shoulders. Next to the blanket, she had slipped off her soft blue flats to allow the green grass to tickle the soles of her feet. Today was such a lovely spring day.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Rowena?" Godric asked as he handed her cool refreshing glass of cider from the basket between them. "Isn't this better than spending all day inside your stuffy library?"

Rowena grinned, accepting the drink with a smile before saying, "Close, but not quite."


	185. Watching Him

_A/N: Hermione watches Viktor fly. Viktor/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **robes_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 15 - Viktory. Prompt: scarlet_

* * *

Hermione walked through the halls with a book under her arm. This wasn't anything unusual for the brown-haired girl, but if anyone took the time to watch her, they would wonder why she was heading away from the Library and out the large doors of the castle.

Soon, she was sitting in the Gryffindor stands, her book forgotten and her eyes trailing the fluttering scarlet robes of the Durmstrang champion as he cut through the air above her head. Though she thought Quidditch was dangerous and unnecessary, she couldn't help but come out every morning to watch Viktor Krum fly.


	186. Different

_A/N: James seems different. short Lily/James drabble_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **mistake_

_**Stratego: **B9 - James_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Evans," the boy said as he bent low to pick up the books that had fallen from the red-head's hands. "It was a mistake. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl watched him. Normally he would have purposely walked into her, throwing himself onto her and making a big show. "You seem different," she said.

The boy simply shrugged. "I've done a lot of thinking this summer," he said as he handed her the books. "See you around, Evans."

The girl waited until he turned the corner to say, "Bye James," before continuing on her way.


	187. Up To the Challenge

_A/N: Ginny introduces Viktor to firewhiskey. My attempt at Viktor/Ginny._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **fizz  
_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Viktor/Ginny_

* * *

Viktor watched the red-head her own drink before staring at the bottle in his hand, the fizz rising over the mouth and dribbling down the sides. "This doesn't have alcohol, does it?" he asked. "I can't-"

Ginny placed her bottle on the table loudly. "Don't tell me the great Viktor Krum is scared of a little liquor," she said smirking.

That did it. One thing the firecracker knew was Viktor liked a challenge. Their love of competition is what had drawn them together in the first place. "More firewhiskey over here!" he called to the barkeep before downing his own.


	188. Long Day 2

_A/N: Hermione returns home after a long day. Lucius/Hermione, one of my new favourite pairings._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **tired  
_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 17 - Evil Genius_

* * *

"Long day at the Ministry, dear?" he asked as he looked up from the papers covering his desk towards her in the doorway of his study.

She made her way over to stand behind him, loving what the lovely smell of coffee was doing to her addled mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I feel so tired, but nothing a hot bath and book won't cure."

He took her hand to pressed it to his lips. "Wait for me to put away these papers and I can join you for both."


	189. The Same Different

_A/N: They were different but the same different, and that was enough for Dobby. Dobby/Winky drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** house elf  
_

* * *

Dobby walked over his bed in the corner, away from the other elves. He was different for wanting to be free. which was not normal for a house-elf, and often scorned for it. The only one who talked to him was Winky. Her fingers grabbed at her shirt as she shivered in her sleep. She was free too, though she didn't want to be, however, that didn't stop the stares directed her way either.

Dobby smiled as he threw a blanket over her before lying down. They were both different, but the same different, and that was enough for Dobby.


	190. Curiosity

_A/N: Curiosity killed the cat. Marauder friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** curious  
_

* * *

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Sirius said. "He always goes into the bathroom before us, yet he takes the longest to leave."

James shook his head. "I am curious, but Remus-"

"That's all I needed to hear!" Sirius said, throwing the bathroom door open with a bang.

The boys froze as they watched the young man strutting across the tiles naked, hollering at the top of his lungs the lyrics of a Weird Sisters song, stopping when he heard the crash. "This isn't what it looks like," he said quickly.

"Damn right," Sirius said. "You should have invited us."


	191. Facing Dragons

_A/N: Hermione and Cedric talk about dragons. Hermione/Cedric drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** dazzling  
_

* * *

She tossed her head back with a laugh, her mouth widening in a dazzling smile as they sat under her favourite tree by the edge of the lake. He smiled back, loving how the wind blew through her wild curls and slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Laugh all you want but when you come face to face with a dragon, don't come crying to me," Cedric teased.

Hermione let another laugh and pushed him playfully. "If I ever come within ten feet of a dragon again, it'll be too soon," she said.

They both laughed before Cedric realized something. "Again?"


	192. Cute

_A/N: It was almost cute. Zacharias/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** open  
_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge:** Zacharias/Luna_

* * *

"Sorry," the blonde-haired girl said, almost walking right into the Hufflepuff boy as she tried to leave the library.

Zacharias looked down at the small girl across from him. Was this the girl Ernie and Justin teased in the dorm room? She didn't look loony. Her eyes were a bit spacey but they were still normal to him.

"No, it's my fault," he said. He stepped back and gestured through the open door.

She smiled as she stepped through. It was then Zacharias noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. He shrugged. That wasn't particularly weird either. It was almost cute.


	193. Story-Telling

_A/N: Bellatrix and Greyback share stories. Bella/Fenrir drabble_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** hatred  
_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 22 - Sadistic Beasts. Prompt: drunk_

* * *

Bellatrix tossed her head back, a mad cackle filling the night to accompany Greyback's barking laughter as they sat around the dying fire. The alcohol had dulled the hatred that normally coursed through her veins whenever she thought about the filthy beast her Lord decided to keep around.

"So the Muggle, ye, he goes, 'You're not human!' What'd ya think, mate? I simply enjoy the taste of flesh wid me tea?" Fenrir said, miming a small teacup between his grimy hands.

Bellatrix laughed again, drunk on the alcohol and the talk of blood and gore. Maybe Greyback had his moments.


	194. Sophisticated

_**x For Rayne**_

* * *

Lucius stood along the edge of the Blacks' ballroom, cautiously testing his weight on the cane in his right hand. His father told him canes were for the distinguished. Lucius thought it was completely unnecessary but he didn't want to upset Father.

"I didn't know you used a cane, Lucius."

Lucius turned towards the young woman on his right, her dress a lovely shade of blue to match her eyes, while trying to hide the cane behind his leg.

"Narcissa, I-"

"It makes you look very sophisticated," she said.

The corner of his lips curled. Maybe canes weren't that bad.


	195. Usual Morning

_A/N: Ron can't breathe. Ron/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_breathe_

_**The "Telephone Game" Competition, v2.0!**_

* * *

He couldn't breathe. His vision was fading. The darkness was pressing in all around him, slipping inky black tendrils down his throat and robbing him of life. He tried to move his arms but they felt like dead weights at his side. And where was that horrible singing coming from?

"Ron!"

"Ahh!" he screamed, lifting his head out of... his porridge bowl.

"Honestly, did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione tutted as she grabbed a napkin and began dabbing the mess off his face.

Ginny and Harry laughed as Ron blushed under Hermione's coddling. Just another morning at breakfast.


	196. True Beauty

_A/N: Regulus will learn from his family's history. Regulus/Lily drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_history_

_**All Aboard the Drabble Ship: **Day 23 - Dark Lily_

* * *

They said those who did not learn from history were doomed to repeat it. Regulus had seen the effects the obsession over blood purity had wrought on his family. His mother had gone mad, his father had retreated within himself and his brother had run away.

For so long, he had blinded himself to the "beauty" of his lifestyle, but now he knew better. True beauty lay outside this life in a girl whose smile shone bright than the sun itself. Regulus vowed to learn from history. He would renounce the importance of blood purity. Lily Evans was worth it.


	197. His Friends

_A/N: Even when the world was against him, his friends were always there for him. Trio friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_Daily Prophet_

* * *

His name and image was plastered across the Daily Prophet, calling him a troublemaker, a terrorist, a liar.

But why would he lie about this? Why would he lie about the scariest night of his life? Why would he lie about the man who killed his parents and another boy before his eyes?

A small hand threw the Prophet aside before giving his a squeeze. Another hand, this one bigger and rougher, grabbed his other. He stared at their hands. Though the world may think him a liar, he could always count on his friends to be there for him.


	198. The Void

_A/N: She would never be able to enter the Void. Supernatural!AU. Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_fire_

_**Stratego: **angel and demons!AU_

* * *

She stopped before the invisible barrier separating her from the Void, a strange place located at the edge of her realm, devoid of all colour and sound. Most of her kind feared the Void, but not her.

She had become fascinated by the soul trapped within. Though she had never spoken to him, she felt she had known him all her life, or possibly in another life. She wanted to talk to him, but try as she might, she could not cross over. Her place was among the fire and he was doomed to be forever alone in the Void.


	199. Most Loyal

_A/N: She will rule at his side once more. Bellamort._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_unfaithful_

_**Stratego: **A9 - peace_

* * *

He leaned back upon his throne, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the peace that echoed through the large drawing room of his temporary headquarters. Those that been deemed unfaithful had been disposed of accordingly and now, only his most loyal followers had remained.

However, there was still one, his most loyal and trusted who had yet to return his side.

"My Bella," he said, letting her name hang above him in the empty room. In due time, he would devise a plan to storm the prison and break her free so she would rule at his side once more.


	200. Goodnight

_**x For Jen**_

* * *

"Neville," someone whispered near his ear.

His eyes snapped open as he reached for his wand. Hogwarts wasn't safe these days and he never knew who would be trying to catch him off-guard. But then he remembered he had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement.

Then he saw her, the small Ravenclaw he had rescued from detention tonight. "Lisa, what's wrong?"

Twin trails shone dimly on her cheek. "I- I-"

Neville pat the space next to him. He had been in her situation before, needing someone to feel safer.

"Goodnight, Lisa," he whispered as he drifted back to sleep.


	201. Fallen in Love

_A/N: He has to face the truth - he had fallen in love with Andromeda Black. Ted/Andromeda drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **haunted_

_**That's Our Song! [Competition]: **"Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel_

* * *

Ted leaned over the balcony that hung over the courtyard, watching the students meander about below. They were all laughing and enjoying the slight break from the falling snow, but Ted only had eyes for one girl. She was sitting there on the bench closest to the grounds, chatting with her younger sister as she mindlessly turned the page of the book on her lap. This was the same girl that haunted his dreams for the past few months.

Ted sighed, shaking his head as he was forced to face the truth. He had fallen in love with Andromeda Black.


	202. Conversation

_A/N: Conversation is no longer necessary. first attempt at a Nicolas/Perenelle drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **conversation_

* * *

Nicholas descended the stairs to the living room, leaning heavily on his cane to ease the pain radiating from his right ankle. After living for so long, it was a wonder his body didn't completely fall apart overnight.

He looked up to see Perenelle looking at him from her seat by the window, before she held out a small vial with a familiar blue shade.

He smiled as he made his way into the seat across from her and downed the pain-reliever potion. She smiled, placing her hand over his. With a love like theirs, conversation was no longer necessary.


	203. Handling Herself

_A/N: Fleur can handle herself just fine. pre-Bill/Fleur drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** Gringotts_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **MAY EVENT - Round 1 - crystal_

* * *

"You doing alright back there, Princess?" Bill asked as he carefully handled one of the crystal figurines before him with a soft cloth. Today, he and the new girl had been sent to inspect the contents of one of the nastier vaults of Gringotts. He just hoped she could keep up and he wouldn't have to babysit her for too long.

"Finished," she said with a smile.

Bill turned to see all the objects on her side had been scanned and cleansed before she neatly put them back in their place.

He smirked. Maybe she was quicker than he thought.


	204. Never A Dull Moment

_A/N: Ron and Luna finally get a moment to themselves. Ron/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** summer_

_**Stratego: **A8 - Ron/Luna_

* * *

Luna padded quietly across the Burrow's back porch towards her boyfriend, taking a seat on the small wooden bench beside him. It was summer and he had invited her to have dinner with his family tonight. However, with Molly and Arthur's hosting, George's stories of the shop, little James' accident and Hermione and Draco's big surprise, they hadn't had any time just to talk.

Ron placed his arm around Luna's shoulder and placed a kiss her temple. "Never a dull moment around here," he said with a smile.

"I don't mind," Luna said. "This is what family is all about."


	205. Brightest Spark

_A/N: Lily was always his favourite student._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** broken_

_**Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Platonic Pairings): **Teacher/Student_

_**LIFE: **scales, Horace Slughorn._

* * *

Horace sat behind his office desk one cool afternoon, the silence around him broken only by the sound of his quill scratching across the surface of the parchment before him. Today, he had set aside time to grade the Fourth and Fifth Years homework assignments. Most of their work was adequate at best, with a few bright sparks tipping the scales, but there was one that shone brighter than the rest.

His eyes rose and he smiled as he watched the tiny goldfish he named 'Francis' swimming about the bowl on his desk. Lily Evans was certainly his brightest spark.


	206. Family Visit

_A/N: Hermione visits her parents. Granger family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** ring_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - needle_

* * *

Jean hissed, bringing her thumb to her mouth after she accidentally stuck herself with the needle. The phone sounded again, its sudden ring the cause for her current discomfort.

David just chuckled before he answered it. "Yes... Yes... Alright, then. See you soon, dear," he said before he placed it back its cradle. Then he said to his wife, "Hermione will be here in a few minutes."

Jean frowned and held up her work. "But I haven't finished little Hugo's gift.

David placed a kiss on his wife's temple. "Hermione will understand, and he isn't going to grow that fast."


	207. The Jump

_A/N: Harry jumps by himself. Harry/Ginny drabble. Related to **Freefall**._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** waterfall  
_

* * *

The first time they had gone together, jumping over the water's edge hand in hand. However, now that he was up here alone, his fear had returned once more.

"Jump, Harry!" his girlfriend shouted as she stood on the one of the large stones around the waterfall's base.

He looked down at her before he took a deep breath. He could do this.

"Aaaah!" he screamed before he landed with a loud splash. He resurfaced, tossing his head back to move his hair out of his eyes.

Ginny giggled and asked, "Had fun?"

Harry grinned back. "Now it's your turn.""


	208. Little Sleep

_A/N: A new baby is a lot of work and little sleep. Jily._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** dream  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - piercing_

* * *

James woke with a start, his dream of grassy fields vanishing as he looked around blearily. After they had taken Harry home, James hadn't been getting much sleep and he was using the any chance he could to catch up.

The piercing cry sounded again and he sighed as he rose from his seat and walked into the nursery. There he saw Lily standing by the crib, trying to quiet the screaming infant. He stepping in and took Harry from her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead before sending her to bed. She needed sleep more than he did.


	209. No Tears

_A/N: Luna does not cry for her mother. sad!Lovegood family drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** death  
_

* * *

She watched the box being lowered into the hole her father had dug the day before, half-listening to the man talking about gods and angels. This was a time of mourning and sadness, her father's face already wet with tears, but Luna was not sad. She would not cry for her mother, for her mother would not want that. Her mother was bright and always smiling, always trying to make others happy. Even at her death, she would want people to be happy, to celebrate, not be sad. So Luna held her tears. There may be time for them later.


	210. Threstral

_A/N: Hagrid loves his animals. fluffy!Hagrid._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** threstral  
_

* * *

Hagrid ran a hand across the creature's body, its leathery black skin stretched taut across its large bones. The threstral tossed its head back as it gave him a wide, pupil-less stare. He remembered his first time seeing one. After his father had died, he had seen them in the else would have been afraid, but not him. He was never afraid of any creature. He had reached out his hand towards the creature, finding peace just like he was now.

He ran his hand through the threstral's mane. They were like him: quiet, gentle, scary and misunderstood.


	211. Just Us and the Stars

_A/N: Just the two of them and the stars above. Huna drabble. I love Huna.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** stars  
_

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, letting the crisp night air burn his lungs as he lay on the grass. Above his head, stars twinkled in and out of existence on the dark canvas of the sky.

There was movement on his left before soft cool fingers wrapped themselves around his arm. "Isn't this nice? Just you, me and the stars?" she whispered, her lips close to his ear.

Harry smiled, pulling the small blonde girl over to lay on top of him. "It's perfect, Luna," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist before he placed his lips on hers.


	212. Bedtime Stories

_A/N: Hermione reads Teddy a bedtime story. family fluff.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** Tales of Beedle the Bard  
_

* * *

Hermione faced the booksheld as she listened to the excited chatter of the little boy behind her, his legs kicking under his bedsheets. She ran her fingers across the spines before her, most of them books she had given him from her own childhood that she had always loved and he did too.

"How about this one tonight, Teddy?" she asked, grabbing one well-worn hardcover before turning back towards him. She climbed under the sheets with him, allowing him to snuggle into her side as she opened to the first page._ Tales of Beedle the Bard_ was always a classic.


	213. Birthday Surprise

_A/N: Draco gets a birthday surprise. Dramione drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** vague  
_

_**LIFE: **burning, crepes, late_

* * *

Draco stretched, a tired smile crossing his face from the lovely sleep he got from waking up late. It was part of his birthday gift, and from his girlfriend's vague comments after their romp the night before, there was something waiting for him in the kitchen this morning.

He stepped into the kitchen, the smell of burning pastry filling his nose. Hermione stood at the stove, offering him a guilty smile. "Happy birthday," she said, holding out a plate of dark-coloured crepes.

Draco laughed before he placed a quick kiss on her lips. It was the thought that counted, right?


	214. Dare

_A/N: Dudley lets go of his fear. Dudley/Luna drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** fear  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - dare_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Dudley/Luna_

* * *

She let the blue flames dance over her fingers as she held out her hands. "Don't be afraid."

Dudley swallowed, wondering if he should take her dare. All his life, he had been taught to fear magic. It was the Devil's powers and it would corrupt his soul if he ever let himself get drawn into its allure. But as he looked into her wide blue eyes, he couldn't put the Devil with her. She was so nice, innocent, pure. Magic hadn't corrupted her, so it wouldn't corrupt him.

He smiled as the flames danced over his fingers as well.


	215. Invisible

_A/N: George couldn't be invisible even if he tried. George/Luna drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** invisible  
_

_**Unusual Ships Challenge: **George/Luna_

* * *

George sighed as he dipped his biscuit into the hot chocolate. "I can't stand the looks anymore, like they're just waiting for me to snap or something. Sometimes, I just wish I were invisible. "

The blonde across from him let out a little giggle at that and George frowned. "This isn't funny, Luna," he said.

Luna shook her head, the free strands swishing about her face. She reached out a hand to place over his on the table. "George, you couldn't be invisible even if you tried. Your aura just screams to be noticed and seen. So let them look."


	216. Clumsy 2

_A/N: Tonks is such a clutz around Bill. Bill/Tonks Hogwarts drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** awkward  
_

_**Unusual Ships Challenge: **Bill/Tonks_

* * *

She gave him an awkward smile as he pulled her back onto her feet. "That didn't just happen," she murmured as he handed her the books that had fallen out of her bag.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Tonks, how long have you known me? This always happens," he said. "I'm beginning to think you're doing this purposely just so I'll help you up."

She sputtered, her face turning red before she playfully punched his arm. "Of course not, Weasley. That would just be weird."

Bill chuckled, rubbing the spot she had punched before he shrugged. "If you say so, Nymphie."


	217. Pumpkin Pastie

_A/N: Dean and Seamus share a Pumpkin Pastie. Seamus/Dean drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** Pumpkin Pastie  
_

_**Unusual Ships Challenge: **Seamus/Dean_

* * *

"Are you going to finish that?" Ron asked, a few pieces of food falling out of his full mouth.

Dean leaned away, pushing his untouched Pumpkin Pastie towards the boy. "No, you can have it."

Seamus chuckled, watching as the red-head practically inhaled the small treat. He squeezed the dark-skinned boy's hand beneath the table. "You can have mine," he said, leaning into Dean's ear and pushing his over out of Ron's view.

Dean smiled and turned his face slightly, letting his lips graze Seamus' cheek. Even though they were still secret, they could still be sweet to each other.


	218. Faith 2

_A/N: Ginny has faith in Harry. Harry/Ginny drabble. Set in DH.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** faith_

* * *

The young girl stood by her window, watching the dark clouds float lazily across the night sky. This wasn't the first time she had problems sleeping. There was much on her mind, her family, her friends, but most of all, she thought of him.

She hoped that he was fine, that he was doing all Dumbledore had instructed him to do. It was a lot of a young teen to put on his shoulders, but she had faith that if anyone could do this job, it would be Harry, and she would be ready to help whenever he needed it.


	219. Anniversary

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa celebrate their anniversary. Lucissa drabble. Haven't written them in a while.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** Anniversary_

* * *

She smiled as they swayed in time to the music, loving the feeling of his arms around her slender waist. After their lovely dinner, they had adjourned to the living room with a bottle of wine and warm fire. Then he pulled her to her feet, and with a wave of his hand, her favourite song began to play from the phonograph in the corner of the room.

"Happy Anniversary, my darling," Lucius said, the light of the flames reflected in his grey eyes.

"Happy Anniversary, my love," she whispered back before he captured her mouth with a searing kiss.


	220. Fairytale

_A/N: Hermione's life is like its own fairytale. Harry/Hermione drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **fairytale_

* * *

Hermione had never truly believed in the fairytales her mother used to read to her at night. She had always prided herself on being a practical little girl and all the stories about damsels in distress and knights fighting dragons seemed so far-fetched and unlikely.

However as she danced in the arms of her new husband and looked into his green eyes, she couldn't help but think of them now. Though she was far from a damsel in distress, he had faced more than one dragon and he had won her heart. She found she didn't mind being proven wrong.


	221. Jealousy 3

_A/N: Narcissa is jealous. Lucissa drabble.  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **goodbye_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - jealous_

* * *

Narcissa fumed as she sat at her desk near the back of the room, watching Cecelia Montague cling to Lucius' arm in the front row as she whispered into his ear. Didn't that girl have any manners or decency? They were in Potions, for crying out loud.

Narcissa took a deep breath, trying to calm the jealous monster inside her. This was how it had to be. They had already said their 'goodbyes' and she was to forget all about Lucius Malfoy.

Cecelia's nasally laugh met her ears and Narcissa gritted her teeth. Some things were easier said than done.


	222. A Kiss

_A/N: __Poppy understands why Aberforth always gets injured. Poppy/Aberforth drabble.__  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **kiss  
_

* * *

Poppy smiled, her eyes twinkling in the soft moonlight spilling through the window of her office as she finished dressing Aberforth's arm. She knew how quick his temper was, how easy it was for him to fly off the handle at someone's suggestion. But she understood where it came from.

She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon his fuzzy cheek. "Thank you," she said softly.

He returned her smile and reached a hand up to caress her cheek. "I would never let anyone talk badly of you, Poppy."

She rubbed her cheek against his hand. "I know," she said.


	223. Better Than A Mirror

_A/N: Dean draws his girlfriend. Dean/Ginny drabble.__  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **mirror  
_

_**Stratego: **C10** \- **drawing_

* * *

"Are you almost finished, Dean?" the young woman asked. He had told her to sit still while he completed his drawing but that had been almost an hour ago and now she had to go to the bathroom.

"And... done!" he said, with an exaggerated swish of his pencil before he turned the sketch towards her. "What do you think?"

Ginny was at a loss for words. He had captured her in such detail, better than any mirror she had ever looked into.

"It's...beautiful," she breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.


	224. Dance

_A/N: Dance is life. Astoria drabble.__  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **dance  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - art_

* * *

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her arms raised above her head as she twirled across her dormitory among her room-mates' light snores. She always danced whenever and wherever she could. To her, dance was more than just art, more than just something to past the time or to admire for a few minutes. Dance was the air she breathed and her light in the darkness. Dance helped her forget about the war waging just outside the castle.

To Astoria, dancing was everything that made life worth living and nothing could ever take that away from her.


	225. Not This Time

_A/N: Hannah and Neville finally get some good news. Hannah/Neville drabble. This could also go in my **Life Within** collection. It's very similar to something already there, but it ends on a sadder note.__  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **potion  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - clock_

* * *

Hannah's eyes strayed to the clock on their bedroom wall once more before falling back to the clear potion in her hand. Soon, she would find out if these funny symptoms meant something.

However, she didn't want to get her hopes up. They had been trying for a while now and this could just be another false alarm.

The seconds ticked passed but the potion remained cool in her hand. She bit back a choking sob. She thought this was the time.

Neville took the potion from her shaking hands before pulling her into his arms. It would happen eventually.


	226. Failures

_A/N: They have to stick together. cousincest - Andromeda/Sirius drabble.__  
_

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **failure  
_

* * *

He watched her sleep, her hair the richest brown anyone had ever seen and her brown-eyes hidden behind heavy eyelids. So similar to her sister and her wretched family but yet so different within. People could have said the same about him. He looked like a Black, was raised as a Black but on the inside, he was anything but.

For these reasons, they were both failures, diseased branches that deserved to be pruned off the family tree. But they didn't care. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

What was the saying? Misery loves company.


	227. Books Don't Hurt

_**x For Connie**_

* * *

From a young age, Draco had learnt about the merit of books. Books never expected much of you, hoping that you'd one day follow in their footsteps and carry on a family name. Books never restricted you, confining you to four walls for "your own safety". Books never pointed and laughed, or pushed you into the ground for under-performing.

For that reason, books had become Draco's best friend and he could always be found in the darkness of the library, getting lost in a world far away from this one. Who needed people when you had books to love you?


	228. Warmth

_A/N: Hermione enjoys the warmth. Charlie/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** warmth  
_

_**Unusual Ships Challenge: **Charlie/Hermione_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - danger_

* * *

Hermione let a sleepy smile cross her lips. After a long day of danger and near-death as she aided the dragontamers, it was nice to unwind before the warmth of a fire.

"Someone seems happy," a deep voice commented from above her head.

She opened one brown eye to look up at her boyfriend's rugged face, the dimple caused by his smile hidden in his dense beard.

Hermione snuggled her face against his fuzzy chest as he wrapped his arms closer around her. "Just enjoying the warmth, Charlie," she said dreamily before she let herself fall asleep in his embrace.


	229. Pranks

_A/N: Fred &amp; George play a prank on Percy. Weasley sibling fun._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** sly  
_

_**LIFE: **bald_

* * *

Percy was sleeping on the common room couch, having collapsed after a long afternoon of studying for his OWLs in the library earlier, when two twin heads rose above the edge, matching sly grins on both of their faces.

"Ready, Fred?" one said.

"Ready, George," the other answered.

With a wave of a wand and a few seconds later, a loud scream was heard among raucous laughter as the Gryffindor prefect jumped to his feet, running towards the Hospital Wing with his hands on his now bald head.

"Best. prank. ever," the twins said, shaking each other's hand in congratulations.


	230. Rainy Days

_A/N: Rainy days at the Potter house._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** puddle_

* * *

Lily giggled as she jumped into the puddle, splashing water onto Albus' and James' legs.

"Hey!" Albus shouted before he began to chase his sister.

Lily screamed as she ran through the rain but right into James' arms.

"Aah!" she screamed as James' grabbed her around the waist and spun her around before he let the two of them drop into a larger puddle, Albus' falling right on top of them.

"Kids! Hot chocolates' ready!" their mum called from the backdoor.

The three kids rose to their feet and raced back to the house. Rainy days were so much fun.


	231. Shift in Power

_A/N: Sometimes, a shift in power is necessary for the greater good. slight Albus/Grindelwald._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** power_

* * *

He moved his black knight forward, toppling his opponent's bishop but putting it at the mercy of a white pawn. Though other players may have been against such a move, he saw it as a necessary sacrifice if he wanted to eventually win this game.

Albus chuckled. "You're being a bit too obvious, my friend," he said.

Gellert's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Sometimes, a temporary shift in power is needed, Albus. For the greater good."

There a twinkle in Albus' eye as the white pawn avenged the bishop, just as Gellert had wanted. "For the greater good," he chimed.


	232. If Only

_A/N: If James had only known. Jily drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** last kiss  
_

* * *

If James had known the last time he kissed his Lily would be after breakfast that morning, he would have held it longer, holding her tightly in his arms and whispering all the love he had in his heart.

If James had known he would die with a flash of green light, he would have given his Lily one last kiss before he ran bravely out of their bedroom.

If James had known that Lily would die only minutes after, he would never have left her side in her final moments and they would have died in each other's arms.


	233. Under the Stars 2

_A/N: It had started with just a conversation about the stars. femmeslash. Padma/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **shock  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - blossom_

_****Weekly Elimination Weird Prompt Thing Competition: ****Week 3 tie-breaker - femmeslash - Padma/Luna_

* * *

Padma's eyes widened in shock as the small blonde girl leaned towards her, her lips soft and inviting. They had been simply sitting by the window and watching the skies. How did their conversation about the stars turn into this?

However, the blonde stopped, her lips hovering just a few centimetres above her own. "Do you want this?" Luna whispered, her eyes closed as she waited for Padma's answer.

The slight disappointment which began to blossom in her chest was all the answer Padma needed. She brought her hand up to cup Luna's face and closed the distance between them.


	234. A Dance 2

_A/N: Cho attends Harry and Ginny's wedding. Cho/Bill drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **free  
_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Cho/Bill_

_**Stratego: **C8 - Cho Chang_

* * *

Cho stood with a glass of champagne in hand, watching the newlyweds twirl beneath the large chandelier. She held no ill feelings towards the bride, having long realized her feelings were nothing more than attempt at hiding her grief, but it was still strange to think that had things gone differently, it may have been her wedding day, not the red-head's.

"Would you like to dance?" someone asked. He was tall, handsome and had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, despite his age.

"Of course, Mr-"

"Bill," he said, taking her free hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.


	235. Desperate

_A/N: Lucius is desperate. Bellucius drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **desperate  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - gentle_

* * *

Lucius fought the scowl as she circled him with a mad glint in her dark eyes. If he wasn't so desperate to stay within the Dark Lord's favour, he wouldn't even be here. But as it were, he was, and she knew it.

"Just get it over with, Bellatrix," he said, his hands moving to slowly unbutton his crisp dress shirt.

She grinned before slamming him against the door, a small grunt escaping his lips as the knob dug into his back. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle," she purred, mistaking it for one of pleasure, before her lips engulfed his.


	236. Our Day

_**x For Sam**_

* * *

They sat by the lake beneath the shade of a large tree, her leaning against him as she read her textbook.

"Today's supposed to be our day, Andromeda," Rabastan whined, twisting a lock of her wavy brown hair around his finger.

She ignored him, her eyes never leaving the printed words, as she said, "And tomorrow is my Potions test, so I have to study."

He frowned a moment before he tackled her to the ground and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. She smiled when they released, before pulling him in for another. Her Potions test could wait.


	237. This Silver Hairbrush

_**x For JadedEpiphany**_

* * *

Narcissa sat before her vanity, drawing the silver brush through her hair as she tried to hold back her tears. How many nights had her sister sat behind her with this same brush, how many nights had they stayed up late talking about everything, how many times had she wished she had to courage to voice the depths of her feelings for the dark-haired beauty, feelings deeper than mere sisterly love?

But now she was gone, her mind deteriorated long before her body followed, and all Narcissa had left was a broken heart, the bittersweet memories and this silver hairbrush.


	238. Something Else

_**x For Sam**_

* * *

"Go to Hogsmeade with me!" the dark-haired teen shouted, knocking over her stack of books.

After sending an apologetic look towards the stern librarian, Alice said to him, "For the last time, Black, no."

"Just one time, Alice, and I'll stop for good," he pleaded.

Alice took in the slight panic in his grey eyes and the heaving of his chest. He really wanted to go with her?

"Fine, I'll go."

He shouted in happiness, promptly drawing the attention of Madame Pince who chased him out of her sacred library. Alice simply shook her head. Sirius Black was something else.


	239. Gambling

_A/N: Harry tries the slots. slash - Draco/Harry drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **gamble  
_

_**LIFE: **training, dreams, Draco_

* * *

He slumped forward, his dreams of possibly quitting Auror training and finally giving his boyfriend the ring he deserved going up in smoke as the slot machine came to a stop.

"Let's go home, Harry," his boyfriend said, trying to drag him out of the seat.

"No!" he shouted. "I have to win. I have to get you the perfect ring."

The person stopped, looking at the hopeless man before he shook his head.

"I don't need the perfect ring, Harry," Draco said. "But we do need to keep living, so you can't gamble away this month's rent. Let's go."


	240. Sock-Puppets

_A/N: Tom and Cordelia make sock puppets. fluffy!Tom/Cordelia. Cordelia is his daughter from my collection **Daddy's Little Girl**. The Voldy!sock-puppet would be just a sock with eyes._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **puppet_

_**LIFE: **treasure, (genre) Family_

* * *

His little girl squealed in delight as Tom handed her the sock puppet in her likeness, complete with wild black curls and large googly eyes. She placed it on her hand, the long black spirals tossing back and forth as she opened and closed its mouth to make it talk.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, puckering the sock puppet's mouth to pepper him in pretend-kisses.

"You're welcome, Cordelia," he said, allowing her to continue. His little girl would only stay little for so long and he had to treasure these moments.

Then she handed him another sock. "Now, do you."


	241. Thinking

_A/N: Luna sits and thinks. Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **ponder  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **May Event - natural_

* * *

Luna sat on the bridge over the brook which travelled through her backyard, dangling her legs in the rushing cool waters as her mind began to ponder about the world around her. It may seem strange for such a young girl to worry about such things, but to Luna, this was very natural. Her father always told her it was better to look and listen before speaking and acting.

"All right there, moonbug?" her father asked, sitting down next to her with his feet in the water.

"Just thinking," she replied, smiling as he put an arm around her shoulders.


	242. Curly

_A/N: Andromeda helps Narcissa with her hair. Quick sisterly!Andromeda/Narcissa drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **spiral  
_

_**Russian Roulette: **Slytherin - Narcissa Black_

* * *

Narcissa sits her vanity as her older sister twists a lock of her long blonde hair around the barrel of the hot iron before allowing it to fall gracefully over her shoulder.

"Wow," Narcissa says, tugging at the spiral.

"That's the magic of heat, Cissy," Andromeda says before she swats at Narcissa's hand. "But if you tug at it too much, you'll ruin it."

Narcissa frowns, but it quickly disappears as Andromeda releases another beautiful curly lock. She can just imagine what it will look like in the end, and soon, she'll be just as pretty as Andromeda and Bellatrix.


	243. Tiger

_A/N: Tom is attacked by a tiger. Tom/Cordelia drabble. Cordelia is my OC Voldy's daughter._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **smart  
_

_**Stratego: **C7 - tiger_

_****Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition]: ****"What's so funny? " / "Your face!"_

* * *

Tom jumped, startled by the roar coming from his right as he walked along the hedges surrounding the headquarters. His daughter then sprung from the bushes, her face painted like a tiger's, before she tackled him to the ground in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your face!" she screamed, before giggling again.

He rolled his eyes before he rose to his feet. "I didn't know tigers lived in hedges."

She smirked at him. "That's because they live in the jungle, Daddy."

Tom chuckled. "My, my, aren't we smart," he said as he led her back inside.


	244. Secret Visits

_A/N: Draco visits Luna. Quick Druna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **hope  
_

_**Stratego: **C6 - Luna_

* * *

He stole through his house, placing his hands against the walls to guide him through the darkness. He couldn't afford anyone seeing him going to visit her without permission, but he had to see her. She was his light in the darkness, his hope when everything seemed hopeless. She believed the light would win, even though she hadn't seen the light in months.

He stopped outside the metal bars and called her name, watching as she slowly stepped forward. He raised his hand and she pressed her palm flat against his and smiled at the warmth.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Luna."


	245. Sisterly Promise

_**x For Sam**_

* * *

"Padma?" she asked, swiping at the spiderwebs in the closet around her before she crouched beside her sister. "Padma, why are you in here crying?"

Her sister swiped fruitlessly at her eyes before she said, "We've always done everything together, Parvati, but tomorrow, we're going to Hogwarts. What if we aren't in the same house? You're going to get new friends and you aren't going to need me anymore."

She threw her arms around her sister and said, "I'm always going to need you, Padma. You're my twin sister and my best friend and nothing will change that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	246. Getting Clean

_A/N: Amycus helps his sister get clean. Amycus/Alecto sibling fic._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **bathe_

_**LIFE: **uniform, Amycus Carrow_

* * *

Amycus stripped off his sister's uniform before lowering her into the bathtub, ignoring her heart-breaking sobs as he helped her bathe away the shame.

He had found her outside his dormitory, her cheeks wet with tears, her hair dishevelled and her clothes hastily put on. However, when he asked her what had happened, she simply threw herself into his arms and continued crying.

No matter. Whatever the problem, she would tell him when she was ready and he would have a curse ready for whoever hurt his sister. In the meantime, he would patch her up as best he could.


	247. Misunderstanding

_A/N: Ginny questions Draco about a mysterious woman. Draco/Ginny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **misunderstanding_

_**Stratego: **C5 - Draco/Ginny_

_**Ultimate Battle! Competition: **Baby Angel Wings - 100-500 words romance or fluff drabble_

* * *

"Who is she?"

The man gave his girlfriend an odd look. "Who is who?"

"I saw you in Diagon Alley today with a woman," she said. "Who is she?"

The man blinked before he let out laugh. "I never pegged you as the jealous type, Gin."

"So I have a need to be jealous? Who is she, Draco Malfoy?"

The blond shook his head. "She is my cousin, Cassie, visiting from France. Didn't see the family resemblance?"

A blush crossed his girlfriend's cheeks. "Is there any way you can forget this whole misunderstanding?"

The blonde grinned. "Not a chance, Gin."


	248. A Coffee Date

_A/N: Draco meets Hermione for a coffee date. Draco/Hermione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **purity_

* * *

Everything he had learnt as a child, all the notions he ever thought about blood purity and status, he threw them away as he saw her standing by the entrance of her favourite coffee shop. He was still in disbelief that she had even agreed to meet him, but she seemed to see something in him he didn't see himself, and she wanted to see more.

"Oh, you made it," she said, her bushy-brown hair bobbing around her face.

"Of course I did," he said while taking her hand and leading her inside. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."


	249. Not Listening

_A/N: Parvati admires Lavender as they talk. femmeslash. Parvati/Lavender drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **mystery_

_**Stratego: **A5 - Lavender/Parvati_

* * *

A slow smile crossed Parvati's lips as the blonde chatted away next to her. She never truly heard everything Lavender said, being too caught up watching her ponytail flash about, her bright blue eyes and the little dimple on her right cheek.

It was a mystery why someone as pretty as Lavender even gave Parvati the time of day. Parvati's hair hung limply down her shoulders, her eyes were a dull brown and she didn't have any adorable dimples on her cheeks.

"Parvati! Did you hear anything I just said?" Lavender asked.

"I'm sorry, Lav. I was kind of distracted."


	250. A Man of Integrity

_A/N: Helena runs from the Baron and meets up on Nick. Nearly Headless Nick/Grey Lady._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **dementor_

_**Stratego: **B5 - Nearly Headless Nick_

* * *

Nicholas had been floating through the halls when Helena appeared through the wall on his right.

"Hold on, my dear," he said. "You look as if you've seen a dementor."

The grey woman looked around, her eyes frantic, before they both heard it - the sound of jangling chains.

"Go outside and I'll misdirect him," Nicholas said. She gave him a grateful smile before she floated into the night.

He watched her disappear before he continued on his way. Though he prided himself on being man of integrity, he would doing anything for his dearest Helena, even if it meant lying.


	251. Pyjamas

_A/N: Seamus wears his country with pride, or not... Seamus/Ginny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **pyjamas_

_**Stratego: **B4 - Ginny/Seamus_

* * *

"Those are your pyjamas?" she asked, tried to quiet the laughs bubbling in her throat as she watched the small green, white and orange flags wave across his chest.

A blush coloured his face. "Yes," he said, "These are the pyjamas I wear when I have guests over. Usually I sleep in the nude."

"Oh, Seamus," she said as she beckoned him close. "I don't mind what you wear to bed, especially if it's something... less."

The Irish man grinned. "Well, in that case," he said, quickly divesting both his and her night clothes before climbing into bed with her.


	252. Earmuffs

_A/N: Lavender forgot her earmuffs. Dean/Lavender drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **hat_

_**Fanfiction Marathon Competition/Challenge: **Dean/Lavender_

* * *

Lavender tugged at her hat as she walked to Hogsmeade through the snow. She had forgotten her earmuffs today, but now she was too far to go back to get them.

"Lavender!"

She smiled as Dean ran up to her. But then she sneezed, almost falling onto her face if Dean hadn't grabbed her arms.

"Are you getting sick?" he asked.

"No, I just sneeze when my ears get cold."

The boy pulled off his own pair and placed them over her ears. "Wouldn't want you coming down with something, love."

She blushed. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine."


	253. Exploding Snap

_A/N: Blaise and Ginny play a card game. Blaise/Ginny drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Exploding Snap_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini_

* * *

"Aha!" Ginny cried as the pile of cards exploded in her boyfriend's face, scattering them everywhere. "Now you have to take something off."

Blaise frowned as he began to undo the button of his trousers. "You know, when I suggested we play strip Exploding Snap, I never thought I'd be the one losing more clothes."

The redhead grinned as she began to collect the cards. She had only lost her sweater, while Blaise only had his boxers left. "You should know never to challenge me in any type of game, sweetie," she said as she shared the hands once more.


	254. Each Other 2

_A/N: They still have each other. Harry/Hermione friendship. slightly romantic too._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **fragile  
_

* * *

"I never thought he'd actually leave," Hermione said, her voice but a whisper. Harry wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her together as her fragile heart crumpled into tiny pieces.

"I know we fight more often than not, but for him to- to just leave us..." she said, her voice breaking as she let the tears finally fall.

He made a few nonsense sounds in her ear as he rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. "We still have each other," he murmurred.

"Yes, we do," she said with a watery smile as she leaned into his embrace.


	255. The Photograph

_A/N: Remus and Sirius make it official. slash - Wolfstar drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **photograph  
_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **slash - Remus/Sirius_

* * *

A bright flash went off as the couple kissed before the minister and their invited guests. Everyone cheered and congratulated the two best friends, who after so many years, decided to finally make their union official.

"This is for you," Harry said, stepping up to his godfather and his past-professor and handing them a photograph.

They took the picture, watching the happiest moment of their lives played over and over on the card, confetti bursting around them as they gazed into the other's eyes.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said. "This is wonderful."

Sirius squeezed his partner's hand. "No, it's perfect."


	256. Purple Goo

_A/N: Lily gets covered in purple goo._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **prank  
_

* * *

Lily wiped the purple goo out of her eyes as she screamed, "James! Sirius! You did this!"

"How do you know it's our prank, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"We're the only ones here!"

"She's got a point there, Padfoot- Ow!" James began before Lily threw the purple goop in his face.

Sirius laughed but then Lily threw a blob at him too.

A fight broke out as James and Sirius conjured more goo-filled balloons to throw at Lily. Eventually, they fell to the ground, completely covered in paint. "I love you guys," Lily said, placing a kiss on both their cheeks.


	257. The News

_A/N: Andromeda gets the news of the McKinnons' deaths. femmeslash - Andromeda/Marlene drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **pompous  
_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **femmeslash - Andromeda/Marlene_

* * *

The McKinnons were dead. When Andromeda had heard the news, she had quietly excused herself from her husband's presence and went into the spare room.

She rifled through the many boxes and parchments until she came upon an old photograph, the edges crisped and faded with the time, but the smiling faces of the two girls sitting on the grassy hill would last forever.

Marlene was different from the other pompous purebloods Andromeda had met. She had loved Marlene but when she had given up her old life, she had given up Marlene as well. And now Marlene was gone.


	258. Happy Anniversary 2

_A/N: Cho visits Cedric's grave. sad!Cho/Cedric drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **sobbing  
_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **using an event prompt - anniversary_

* * *

Every year on this day, the anniversary of their first date, Cho would come to visit his grave. It would always start positively, as she told him about her friends, her family, and her job, but she would always dissolve into tears by the end of her story.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be together forever, get married and probably have a child by now with another on the way. Instead, she was sobbing into her hands as she knelt at his tombstone.

She rubbed a hand over the marble plaque. "Happy Anniversary, Cedric."


	259. His Red-haired Angel

_**x For Sam**_

* * *

Regulus smiled as he watched his red-haired angel sleep. While he was already smitten with Lily's appearance during the day, he was totally mesmerized by her as she slumbered. The strap her nightgown had fallen, exposing her creamy white skin, her mouth hung open slightly, leaving a small damp spot on her pillow, and her normally perfect hair was splayed all around her face.

He ran a hand over her cheek, her skin cool beneath his fingers. He knew that if she could see herself now, she would call him crazy, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.


	260. Their Wedding Night

_A/N: It's Orion and Walburga's wedding night. Orion/Walburga drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** candle_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]:** Orion/Walburga_

* * *

Orion lit the final candle just as Walburga exited the bathroom. "I thought this would-" he began but his words died as he looked at his new wife. Her normally pinned hair fell loose around her shoulders in long black waves, her dark eyes glittered in the light of the flames, and her short negligee clung to her body, showing off every curve she usually hid beneath her dresses.

"I- I-" he began but she placed a finger on his lips.

"No more talking, dear," she said before she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.


	261. A New Day

_A/N: It's a new day. Dramione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** prejudice_

* * *

Draco stood at the window, watching as the sun rose in the early morning sky. It was funny how such a normal thing signified so much today. It wasn't just the dawn of a new day, but the dawn of a new era. It was the end of old prejudices and obsolete thoughts of blood purity. It embraced change and the desire to start anew.

A hand slipped into his and he turned into its owner's brown eyes. He brought their hands up and placed his lips on the back of hers. Definitely a time to throw away old prejudices.


	262. Busy

_A/N: Ron doesn't like how busy Viktor is. slash - Ron/Viktor drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** holiday_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Competition]: **Viktor/Ron_

* * *

"You told me you were going to take a holiday," Ron said, crossing his arms. "We were going to make plans, go somewhere and finally have time for ourselves."

Viktor met his eyes in the mirror before he sighed and turned around. "I know, Ron. But you know how demanding my training schedule can get."

Ron looked away, his arms falling and his shoulders slumping. "I know. I just hoped-"

Viktor wrapped his arms around the redhead and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, but I am free today."

Ron smiled. "Let's make the most of it then."


	263. With You

_A/N: Marlene wants to go with Sirius. Blackinnon drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** aroma  
_

* * *

It was his smell that drew her in, the lovely aroma of cigarettes and gasoline which lingered on his skin and made her head feel light. He pulled her close to him, the zippers on his leather jacket jingling as he wrapped his arms around her. "You should just forget about me, Marlene. I'm bad for you."

She shook her head. "I don't care, Sirius. I want to go with you.""

His grey eyes pleaded with her. "There's no going back after this."

"As long as I have you, I'll be fine," she said, placing a kiss on his lips.


	264. Vengeance

_A/N: Hermione knows this was no accident. angsty!Ronmione drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** tragedy  
_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **using an event prompt - Funeral_

_**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: **Round 1 - Murder_

* * *

Hermione dabbed at her eyes as the oak box was lowered into the ground. After ten years of marriage, this is what it had amounted to, a six-foot hole in the ground on a grey, cloudy day.

He had died while on a mission, an accident that could have happened to anyone. Many people offered their condolences, speaking in soft tones of what a tragedy it was that he had to go so young.

But she knew the truth. This wasn't an accident. This was murder.

"I will find out who did this," she whispered. "I will avenge you, Ron."


	265. Brilliant

_A/N: James and Sirius pulled a prank. James/Sirius friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** thoughtless  
_

_**Ultimate Battle Competition! Market is OPEN!:**[Sirius] is back! He really misses his friends, especially James. No word count, Sirius and James brotherly bonding._

* * *

James and Sirius sprinted down the hallway, putting as much distance between them and the explosion outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

Once they had gotten far enough, James glared at the dark-haired boy. "That was the most thoughtless, idiotic prank you've ever pulled!" James shouted before he grinned, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder and added, "And it was bloody brilliant!"

Sirius grinned. "No, you're brilliant. If you hadn't stalled Slughorn, then we'd be in big trouble."

"I think this calls for a celebration," James said. "Pudding in the kitchens?"

"Pudding in the kitchens," Sirius agreed.


	266. Birthday

_A/N: It's her birthday. Tonks family drabble. young!Tonks. _

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** gift_

* * *

The little girl sat up with wide yawn, the sleeves of her large night shirt falling down as she stretched her hands above her head. The sun was shining brightly and today was-

"My birthday! It's my birthday!" she cried.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal her parents standing there with a tray of chocolate chip pancakes and brightly coloured box. "Happy Birthday, Dora!" they chorused as they stepped inside.

The little girl grinned, kissing her parents on the cheek as she accepted the pancakes and the gift with a smile. This was the best way to start a birthday.


	267. Interruptions

_A/N: Cedric interrupts Cho. Cho/Cedric drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** consequence_

_**Russian Roulette: **Cedric Diggory_

* * *

Cedric watched the girl sitting beside him as her mouth moved a mile a minute. Though he knew he should have been listening to what Cho had been saying, he found he couldn't quite focus. There was just something about how she spoke that intrigued him, how her brow knitted when she was trying to remember a part the story, or how she snorted when she recounted another funny part, that drew him in.

So, without even thinking of the consequence, he interrupted her by placing his hand against her cheek and narrowing the space between his lips and hers.


	268. Lost and Found

_A/N: Narcissa wasn't lost anymore. Narcissa/Severus drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** lost  
_

* * *

After Lucius' death, Narcissa didn't know who she could turn to. Her sister had thought his death was justified, what better way to die than serving her Lord. Her parents looked on with pity, knowing no one would want a widowed mother.

She had been alone, stumbling through the darkness, but then she found him, the only man who could understand, who knew what it was like to lose a love to the Dark. He had brought her out of the darkness, taking it upon himself to look out for her and her son. With Severus, Narcissa wasn't lost anymore..


	269. Promise

_A/N: Hannah wants Neville to promise her something. Neville/Hannah drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** promise  
_

_**Russian Roulette: **Hannah Abbott_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **setting - Room of requirement_

* * *

The castle shook around them. Hannah stared into Neville's eyes as they stood in the Room of Requirement. It was just the two of them now, everyone already running off to help, but she had held him back.

"Hannah, we don't have time-" he began, his hands slipping out of hers.

"Neville, please," she pleaded tearfully, holding him back. "Just promise me, when all of this is over, you'll find me. I- I- don't want to lose you."

Neville placed a quick on her cheek. "I promise," he said, before he ran out of the room, pulling her with him.


	270. Fine Young Man

_**x For Jen**_

* * *

"Dad, hurry up," his son called before he took off at a run through the trees. "We're going to miss the portkey."

Amos chuckled, leaning on his staff. He could remember days when he would chase his young son through their backyard, but now, his body wasn't as quick as it used to be.

However, in that time, his son had grown into a fine young man. He was a star athlete on his school's team, a prefect and he maintained his grades, and Amos couldn't be prouder.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Cedric asked.

Amos simply smiled. "Just thinking."


	271. His Son

_A/N: He really is Teddy's son. Teddy/Lily Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **circle_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **het pairing - Lily Luna/Teddy Lupin_

* * *

Lily watched as her son tried over and over against to fit the wooden circle through the triangular hole of his toybox, each attempt punctuated by a soft grunt.

"He's definitely your son," she said to her husband with a smug smile.

Teddy was about to defend himself, when the little boy eventually got frustrated and simply pulled the lid off the box and dropped the wooden block inside with a large smile on his face.

Teddy laughed at Lily's surprised face before grabbing up his son, who squealed as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "He certainly is."


	272. A Birthday Gift 2

_A/N: Harry gets Draco a birthday present. slash - Harry/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **dragon_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!:**slash pairing/character - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

* * *

"Seriously?" Draco asked as he took the item out of the brightly-coloured box. "What kind of present is this?"

Harry chuckled as the blond held the stuffed dragon out before him, turning the bright green animal all around as he inspected it from all sides. It was his boyfriend's birthday and Harry couldn't help but buy it for him.

"I thought it was very appropriate," he said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the other man. "I mean, I have my own dragon, so I thought it would be nice if you had one of your own."


	273. Rumours

_A/N: The rumours can't hurt them here. femmeslash - Pansy/Daphne drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **rumours_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!:**_ _femmeslash pairing/character - Pansy Parkinson/Daphne Greengrass_

_**10 Femslash Drabbles: **Pansy/Daphne_

* * *

They had heard all the rumours circulating about them. It wasn't everyday a Malfoy was left at the altar by his betrothed, and she herself had tragically lost so many potential suitors, they all suspected she must have been the one behind them all.

But they didn't care what others thought. They stayed within the safety of each other's arms, listening to the sound of their hearts beating in rhythm with their light breathing. Pansy brushed a hand through her lover's blonde hair. In this bed, the rumours couldn't hurt them. It was just the two of them, together forever.


	274. The Proposal

_A/N: Teddy proposes. Lily Luna/Teddy drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **circle_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **het pairing - Lily Luna/Teddy Lupin_

* * *

Teddy bent on one knee, a large smile on his face as he presented his girlfriend with a blue velvet box.

"First, you were the annoying little sister I never wanted. Then you became one of my best friends. Then you became my girlfriend. You've been in my life for so long, and want to keep you here forever at my side. Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?"

She squealed as she threw her arms around him. He grinned, slipping the ring on her finger and planting a kiss on her lips as he spun her in a circle."


	275. Growing Up

_A/N: Molly doesn't mind watching her children grow. Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **grow  
_

_**Russian Roulette: **Weasleys - Molly_

* * *

Molly hummed as she moved around the kitchen, checking the pots on the stove and the potatoes in the oven. While she loved cooking, she had a lot of mouths to feed. She couldn't wait until her children were old enough to help her out.

"Mum! Tell Fred and George to leave me alone!" someone screamed, followed by the sound of laughter and thundering footsteps from the floor above her.

She chuckled as she cast a spell to control the flames, before heading upstairs. Help in the kitchen would be nice, but she didn't mind watching her children grow either.


	276. Tag

_A/N: Marlene and Lily play tag. femmeslash - Lily/Marlene drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **surprise  
_

_**10 Femslash Drabbles Challenge:** Lily/Marlene_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **character exploration - Marlene McKinnon_

* * *

Marlene gasped in surprise as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, the cold snow seeping into the fabric of her jacket and dampening her long blonde hair. She struggled beneath the person's body, her arms trying desperately to push the weight off her but they held firm.

Then her hands stilled as a soft, warm kiss was placed against her lips. Her brown eyes met brilliant green once the person pulled away and gave her a playful smirk.

"Tag, you're it," Lily cried as she quickly scrambled to her feet. Who knew this game could be so much fun?


	277. Fate

_A/N: Alastor sits at Minerva's bedside. Alastor/Minerva drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **fate  
_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: **Alastor Moody/Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Alastor never really believed in fate. He lived life second to second, not knowing how his world could change with every flying spell and shouted curse. He was in charge of his own destiny and he wouldn't let someone else decide.

But as he sat by Minerva's bedside, worrying about the frightful lack of colour in her skin, he began to think about fate. It was fate that had taken them on this mission, fate that had let that purple spell hit her chest, and he hoped it was Fate's plan that she recover and remain at his side forever.


	278. Midnight Strolls

_A/N: Padma and Luna walk the halls after hours. femmeslash - Padma/Luna, one of my favourite femmeslash pairings._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **eyes  
_

_**10 Femslash Drabbles Challenge:** Padma/Luna_

_**10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #3!: **__about a 'creature' - nargles_

* * *

It was silent as the two girls ran through the hallways, their bare feet moving noiselessly across the stone floor. Despite the chill on this cold, wintery night, Padma found she was quite warm as she stared into Luna's eyes.

Suddenly, they stopped at the end of a hallway and Luna pointed upwards. "Look!"

Padma followed, noticing the small sprig of holly hanging above their heads. With a slight blush, she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the blonde girl's lips.

When they separated, Luna said, "I was actually showing you the nargles, but that was nice too."


	279. Regrets

**_x For Liza_**

* * *

"Is there anything you regret?" Hermione asked, her hand tracing over the myriad of scars on his face, placing a kiss at the end of each one before starting all over again.

He grabbed her hand and she felt almost foolish for asking. Of course he regretted things. He was bitten at a young age, ostracized and scorned for his condition, watched as everyone he loved died while he did nothing.

But then, Remus leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "There are many things I regret, but the thing I regret now is not doing this sooner."


	280. Happy Birthday

_A/N: It's her birthday. angsty!Snilly drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Patronus Charm_

* * *

He gripped his wand tightly. He vowed he would never cast the charm again. It was too painful, the emotions too raw, but tonight was her birthday and there was so much he wanted to share with her.

He remembered the last birthday they shared, her elation when he presented her with the lily he had created, and said the incantation.

The doe materialized in the darkness, the bright light killing his eyes but he couldn't look away. It stepped forward and began to rub against his arm.

"Happy Birthday, Lily," he murmured, running his hand across the apparation's neck.


	281. A Family

_A/N: Remus wants a family. slash - Wolfstar drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **family_

* * *

"You want to start a what?" Sirius asked, wiping his dripping mouth with the back of his hand.

Remus crossed his arms as he stepped forward to sop the sputtered liquid off the table. "If I knew you were going to be so against it, I never would have asked."

"I'm not against it, Moony," Sirius said. "It's just... we don't really have the right parts for it and-"

"There are ways around it, you know," Remus said.

Sirius took a deep breath before he placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and said, "Fine, let's start a family together."


	282. Scars

_**x For Iesh**_

* * *

His fingers hovered over the scars which lined the young man's face as he looked into his brilliant green eyes.

"I wish that I could actually touch them, feel them beneath my fingers," he said, his voice drifting on the slight current in the abandoned classroom.

The young man looked back, admiring his unblemished skin which shone in the darkness from its own unnatural light. "I'm glad you can't. I wish you didn't have to see them at all."

Cedric leaned forward, his transparent hand cupping Harry's cheek as he whispered, "But they are the most beautiful part of you."


	283. Birthday Morning

_A/N: Harry wakes up on his birhday. slash - Harry/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_dawn_

_**Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! - Challenge: **Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Harry smiled as he felt a warm set of lips against his, his arms wrapping around the other warm body in the bed. When they released, he opened his eyes to see his bedroom was dark, dawn still a few minutes away.

"It's so early," he murmured as he stretched, slowly getting more alert.

"I know," Draco said, trailing his fingers across the dark-haired man's chest. "But I have a big day planned for us, which involves watching the sunrise together."

Harry smiled before placing a quick peck on the blond's lips. "What a wonderful way to start a birthday."


	284. Friends 2

_A/N: Harry goes to a bar with his friends on his birthday. Friendship fic._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_brave_

_**Happy Birthday, Harry Potter! - Challenge: **Seamus_

* * *

"A toast to a man who is the definition of brave and badassery, Harry Potter!" Seamus shouted. It had taken a while to drag the bloke away from his pregnant wife for his birthday, but from the rosy grin on his face, Seamus thought it was all worth it.

"I couldn't do it without you guys," Harry said. "You guys were the first real friends I ever had."

They smiled before Dean said, "Don't get all mushy on us, Potter, or someone might mistake you for a poof."

"But know that you're one of our best friends too," Neville said.


	285. Royalty

_**x For Kayla**_

* * *

Hermione blushed as her husband bent low, holding out the bowl of strawberries and grapes towards her in bed.

"Your fruit, your majesty," he said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You're too kind to me, you know that?" Hermione said as she popped a grape into her mouth. Fruit was one of the only things she could eat in the morning that would stay down.

"Well, you are carrying a little princess," he said as he took one of her feet from under the bedsheets and placed it on his lap. "And I love treating you like royalty."


	286. Favourite Colour

_A/N: Seamus' favourite colour is orange. slash - Fred/Seamus drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **futile_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Fred/Seamus_

* * *

Fred groaned, tossing his quill aside before pulling at his hair. "It's hopeless, futile, impossible! I'll never be able to figure out how to get the colours to stop at yellow, instead going full-blown orange."

A deep chuckle sounded behind before he felt two hands running through his hair, their nails running across his scalp. "Well, I happen to like orange," they said. "My favourite colour, actually."

Fred grinned as he looked up into his boyfriend's face. "Any particular reason?"

Seamus leaned down, stopping a hair's breadth from the redhead's lips. "You should know," he said before closing the gap.


	287. A Perfect Life

_A/N: Merope's perfect life. Riddle Era - Merope/Tom Sr drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** love potion_

* * *

Merope smiled as Tom peppered her cheeks with feather-light kisses. All her life, her family never showed her any kind of affection, but Tom did, with even the merest nod during his rides. However, so starved she was for attention, she used her meagre reading skills and the priceless family books to brew a powerful love potion. It was only by chance her family went to Azkaban, leaving her the perfect opportunity to use it.

"I love you," Tom whispered, his fingers grazing the sensitive flesh of her swollen stomach.

"I love you too," Merope returned, nestling into his embrace.


	288. Choose Me

_A/N: Sirius to deal with it. unrequited Lily/Sirius and James/Lily in the background._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** dwell_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 2 - Lily/Sirius_

* * *

He kept his eyes down, trying to tune out her high-pitched giggles as his best friend's fingers travelled up and down her sides in the chair across from him. Ever since they had began going out, this had become a regular occurrence and something Sirius would just have to deal with.

For his own sanity, really, for it wouldn't do well for him to dwell on what it could be like if she were laughing because of his fingers, how soft her lips would feel against his in an alcove after hours, or if she had chosen him over James.ace.


	289. The Stars

_A/N: They both appreciate the stars. Snape/Sinistra drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **appreciate_

_**The Weird Prompt Strikes Back! [Daily Challenge]: **Snape/Sinistra_

* * *

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Never in her wildest dreams would Aurora think someone like him could be kind, sweet, romantic, but it was happening. Severus had planned such a wonderful night for just the two of them.

It didn't matter that he had burnt her favourite meal or had bought her new robes in the wrong size. As they sat under the stars, challenging each other in a friendly competition, Aurora thought this was the best night of her life. It wasn't easy to find someone who appreciated the night sky like she did.


	290. Never Believed

_A/N: Harry goes on a date with Susan. Harry/Susan drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **burning_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 3 - Harry/Susan_

* * *

Harry smiled as the blonde girl laughed beside him. When he had agreed to this double date with Neville's girlfriend's friend, he never imagined that he meant Susan Bones, nor that Neville and Hannah would ditch them half-way through the meal.

"You're not at all like everyone says, Harry," Susan said.

"You can't always believe what you hear," he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his words. He always hated the lies and rumours circulated about him.

Susan smiled and took his hand, the warmth almost burning his cold skin. "Then I'm glad I never did," she said.


	291. Saturday Afternoons

_A/N: Harry spends his Saturday with the family. Potter family fluff and Harry/Ginny._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **wind_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 4 - Harry/Ginny_

* * *

Harry smiled as his little girl laughed within his arms, the wind whipping through her auburn locks as they flew through the air. It was a normal Saturday afternoon, and as always, they had decided to go out for their weekly fly.

"Race you, Dad," James and Albus shouted from the broom on his right before darting off.

His wife picked up the rear, placing a kiss on his lips as she transferred their daughter onto her own broom. "Show them why you were the best Gryffindor Seeker in Hogwarts history, hun."

Harry nodded before rocketing off behind his sons.


	292. Hurry Back

_A/N: Bill is worried about Severus. odd pairing - Bill/Severus. slight slash. Another pairing I would have never even imagined. This is some AU where Bill and Severus live in the same house in a relationship._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **Dark Mark_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 5 - Bill/Severus_

* * *

Bill looked up from his book towards the man sitting at the desk at the other side of the room. After all these years, he would have thought the man would be used to the pain. However, every time he was summoned, he would still grimace, letting out a low hiss as he clutched at the Dark Mark on his forearm.

"Hurry back," Bill said as Severus rose from his chair, reaching for his cloak and mask.

Severus gave him a curt nod as he said, "I'll try," before stepping out. He knew how much these meetings worried the redhead.


	293. Jealousy 4

_A/N: Ron is jealous. slash. odd pairing - James/Ron. Don't ask._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **jealous_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 6 - James/Ron_

* * *

Ron half-listened as Harry recounted one of the only tales he knew of his parents, their aged and wrinkled photographed held between their hands as they sat in their dorm on the edge of his bed. The two people smiled back at the young wizards, obviously happy on this day long past. But Ron couldn't help but feel jealous. Not of Harry, who had such wonderful parents who did such wonderful, but of the woman with the red hair and green eyes, her husband looking on lovingly as he wrapped his around her, laughing among the falling leaves of autumn.


	294. Hating Harry

_A/N: They share a hatred of a certain green-eyed boy. odd pairing - Romilda/Voldemort. Plot based on their ship name - Hating Harry._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **spoon_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 7 - Romilda/Voldemort_

* * *

"You hate Potter too?" the man asked as he added two spoons of sugar to his tea.

"I hate everything about that nerdy green-eyed freak," the young girl spat across from him. "After he spurned my affections for that Weasley girl, I want him to pay. I want him to suffer."

The man chuckled as he brought the cup to his lips. "Well that can be arranged," he said. "if you do exactly as I say, Romilda."

The girl smiled, tossing her long brown hair over shoulder as she fluttered her eyelids. "Of course, Mr Riddle."

"Please, call me Tom."


	295. Friends 3

_A/N: Dudley wonders why Piers is friends with him. slight Dudley/Piers. More friendship than anything romantic._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **walking_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 8 - Dudley/Piers_

* * *

Dudley shoved his hands into his pockets, sparing a quick glance towards the boy walking beside him. He had ear-length blond hair and a thin build, causing Dudley to wonder vaguely why Piers hung out with someone as wide and portly as him at all.

"Somethin' on my face, Big D?" the boy asked, rubbing at his cheeks worriedly.

"Yea, my fist," Dudley said before knocking the boy's jaw with his knuckles. The two laughed before Piers offered Dudley a punch of his own. Dudley grinned. They showed their concern in their own way, and that was enough for him.


	296. Hide And Seek

_A/N: Regulus and Sirius play hide-and-seek. Sirius/Regulus brotherly fic. Love writing these._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **manor  
_

* * *

The little boy ran through the manor halls, his breaths coming out in small puffs. He had to be quick and quiet, else his house-elf find him and tell his mother about his doings.

Eventually he opened one of the doors on his right, peering in the darkness for any signs of movement. The bed was made, the closet was closed but then there was a shake of the desk chair.

"Aha! I've found you, Sirius!" he cried, pulling the chair out and dragging the boy out.

His brother grinned before he said, "Alright, it's your turn to hide, Regulus."


	297. Colour

_A/N: Petunia finds colour. Petunia/Sirius drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **unrequited  
_

_**Russian Roulette: **beige_

_**The Petunia Challenge**_

* * *

Her life had always been beige - the walls, the furniture, the pictures in the frames. Her mother abhored colour and no matter how she tried, everything remained the same in Petunia's beige life.

But then he walked in. His hair was the darkest night and his eyes the smoothest silver. His laugh was the brightest yellow and his touch the warmest orange. His cheeks would tinge pink and his smile was cool blue.

And despite herself, Petunia fell for this colourful boy, knowing full well her feelings were unrequited. Sirius Black was the colour she needed in her beige life.


	298. Map

_A/N: George reads the Marauders' Map. George/Tonks drabble. I think the age/year difference is correct._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **map  
_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 9 - GeorgeTonks_

* * *

George watched the little feet moving across the map by the light of his wand. He rarely ever took the map out without Fred, but tonight he had something he wanted to look at alone.

His eyes scanned the parchment until he found the dots above the name "_Nymphadora Tonks_". She was on top of the Astronomy Tower with-

"Charlie!" he shouted. He looked around the Second Year dorm but everyone was still sleeping, Fred's snores drowning out the other boys.

With a frown, George folded away the map and went back to sleep. Charlie always got all the girls.


	299. Her Sister's Fiance

_A/N: Petunia and Vernon have dinner with Lily and James. unrequited!James/Petunia drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **blank  
_

_**The Petunia Challenge: **Petunia/James_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Petunia/James_

* * *

Her mouth twitched, despite the blank expression she tried to keep on her face as her sister's fiance recounted yet another loud and boisterous story. Potter got into much mischief with his pals, and every word was accompanied with another laugh and twinkle in his eye.

Beside her, Vernon's chubby fingers drummed impatiently on the table. He never got into trouble. He never had wild nights with friends. He never knew how to get Petunia's heart to race with just a smoldering look.

But unfortunately, Potter belonged to Lily. Figured, just another thing her sister got that Petunia always wanted.


	300. Together

_A/N: They lived together, so they would die together. slight incest - Fabian/Gideon drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **guardian_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Fabian/Gideon_

* * *

They were together forever. From even in the womb, they were each others' first - first companion, first guardian, first love. They did everything together, slept in the same room, ate the same meals and joined the Order at the same time, much to the concern of their younger sister.

So when Fabian saw his brother fall at the hands of the men in dark robes, a sinister smile on the leader's face, he knew his time had come as well. So they lived, they would die together as well, for he could not live without his brother at his side.


	301. Waking Up

_A/N: Marlene finds herself in Lily's bed. femmeslash - Lily/Marlene._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **winter_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Lily/Marlene_

* * *

Marlene snuggles deeper into the sea of red splayed across the pillow, taking a deep breath of the smell of sunshine and apples that lingered in her hair, a smell that was simply Lily. Though they had tried not to make this a thing, Marlene found herself waking up in her friend's bed this cool winter morning, her arms wrapped snugly around the other girl's slim waist.

But a soft sound comes from girl in front of her and Marlene pauses before Lily quiets again. She wouldn't want to wake her sleeping angel now. It would ruin this perfect moment.


	302. Her Non-Beating Heart

_A/N: Myrtle watches Harry. Harry/Myrtle drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **snake  
_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 13 - Harry/Myrtle_

* * *

She watches him while he sleeps, his messy dark hair falling over the scar upon his brow, his long lashes hiding his beautiful green eyes. She knows she's not to venture too far from the bathrooms, lest Professor Dumbledore send her away, but she can't help it. He reminds her so much of another boy, clad in green who spoke to snakes, the same boy who caused her death.

But this boy is different. He is meant to save the world. He will avenge her death. And from the first time she saw him, Harry Potter stole Myrtle's non-beating heart.


	303. A Birthday Gift 3

_A/N: Gellert gets a gift. slash - Grindeldore drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **birthday  
_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 2 - Albus/Gellert_

* * *

They never celebrated birthdays. Why would you praise something you had no influence over? If anything, mothers should be praised on birthdays. However, they had lost their mothers long ago, and currently were the only family each of them had.

So Gellert was mildly curious when Albus presented him with a box. "A gift?" he asked, shaking it and hearing no sound.

Albus shrugged. "Of sorts."

Gellert opened it, denying the giddy feeling rising in his chest, before his smile fell. "Socks?" he asked, pulling out the purple pair with silver stars.

Albus grinned. "You can never have enough socks."


	304. Ignoring Wisdom

_A/N: Percy is unwise. Percy/Fleur drabble. Warning for implied nudity/sexy times._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **wisdom  
_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 2 - Percy/Fleur_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No more, or less, than 100 words_

* * *

It was wisdom that told him this was completely wrong. These feelings would tear his family apart, his actions would break his mother's heart and his desires would possibly earn him a good beating from his brother.

But it was wisdom he chose to ignore as he laid in bed the following morning, his arms wrapped around her waist as she peppered his face with sultry kisses.

"Are you alright, mon cheri?" Fleur asked, the tops of her breast peeking out from beneath the sheets.

Percy gave her a small smile. "Never better, my flower," he said, kissing her again.


	305. Meeting Fears

_A/N: Remus comforts Molly. This is purely platonic, but Remus does care about Molly a lot. Set in OotP. Slightly changed from canon._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **boggart  
_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No letter 'j'_

* * *

The boggart returned to the writing desk with one last rattle before Remus ran to Molly's side. He pulled her to him, his hands running through her wavy, red hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I see them... all the time... in my dreams..." she murmurred, but he simply hushed her. The time for talking would come later. Right now, all she needed was comfort and support.

Eventually, he pulled her to her feet and led her to the kitchen downstairs, sparing one last glance to the quiet desk. A cup of tea and chocolate always helped as well.


	306. Big Brothers

_A/N: Percy helps out Ginny. sibling drabble. Set in CoS._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **diary  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **SEPTEMBER EVENT: "Back to School" - (location) Great Hall_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No using the word said_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 17 - Percy/Ginny_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Her mouth opens as the diary falls, her cheeks flush as the Great Hall openly mocks her. She's Ginny Weasley, the runt, the baby, the _girl_. She has such big shoes to fill. She'll never be smart like Bill, cool like Charlie, funny like Fred and George, carefree like...

"Nothing to see here!" Percy shouts, his voice commanding and expression stern. "Don't make me take off house-points."

The crowd disperses and her brother bends before handing her the diary.

"If anyone else bothers you, find me, all right?" he asks.

She nods quickly and he smiles before following after the crowd.


	307. The Next Compartment

_A/N: Ron watches the strange girl in the other compartment. Ron/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **glimmer  
_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **SEPTEMBER EVENT: "Back to School" - _(plot) Being on the Hogwarts Express

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No using the word 'it'_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 18 - Ron/Luna_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She was odd, wasn't she. She sat alone in the compartment across the aisle, her nose deep in her strange magazine, the sunlight causing the sparkles of her glasses to glimmer as the train rolled through Britain.

"Ron!"

He turned, his cheeks turning red as he faced the people in his own compartment.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Hermione asked on his right, her nose flaring.

He gave her a sheepish smile as his eyes drifted back to the girl across the aisle. Of course he hadn't. Something more interesting had caught his attention on this train ride.


	308. Her Kitchen

_A/N: Angelina fails in the kitchen. femmeslash - Angelina/Katie drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **kitchen_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **Nothing canon_

* * *

There was a loud sound, prompting Katie to jump out of her shower and run down the hall. However, she giggled at the mess of pots and pans which littered the floor, the dark-skinned girl in the centre of it all glaring up at her.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Angelina asked as Katie struggled to keep her towel from falling to her ankles.

Katie grinned as she reached down to help her girlfriend up. "You may be able to match me in the air, but stay out of my kitchen, babe."


	309. Admiring the View

_A/N: Flint walks in on Roger in the locker room. slight slash - Roger/Marcus drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **embarrassed_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 19 - Roger/Marcus_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No question marks_

* * *

Roger gasped as the door to the locker rooms hit the adjacent wall with a bang, turning quickly in his shower stall towards the sound.

A faint blush crept up his cheeks as he locked eyes with the Slytherin Chaser, the other boy's gaze moving up and down his wet, glistening body.

"Nice arse, Davies. Very tight," Flint commented as he stepped into the tiled room, the rest of the green-clad team traipsing in behind him.

Embarrassed, Roger drew the shower curtain closer to hide himself, trying to ignore the warm feeling sinking to his nether regions at Flint's compliment.


	310. Their Faces

_A/N: Sirius sees faces in the darkness._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **barren_

_**Russian Roulette: **Sirius Black_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No more, or less, than one set of brackets (parentheses)_

* * *

He looked towards the cold, barren walls of his cell. This was his reality, his life for how many years he had left on this Earth. And he deserved it. He had killed them, maybe not with his own two hands, but they were dead because of him.

But he could see their faces shining in the darkness, their bright smiles as they rested under autumn trees and it gave him hope and purpose. He would get out of this hell hole (he didn't know how) and he would avenge them, no matter what.

"For Lily and James," he whispered.


	311. The Way She Talks

_A/N: Dean likes how Parvati talks. Dean/Parvati drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **interpret_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 20 - Dean/Parvati_

_**The Variety Drabble Challenge: **Dean/Parvati_

_**The Restricted Collection (Challenge): **No using the word 'because'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

When they first met, it took him a while to interpret when she and her sister talked. Their Indian accents (though they had lived in England for most of their lives) made it hard to understand, and for Dean, who had never met someone like them before, was worse.

But as he hung around Parvati more, he started to learn, he started to understand and most importantly, he started to love the way she spoke, finding it cute and endearing.

And he loved the way she spoke when they tangled in the sheets in the wee hours of the morning.


	312. Charming 2

_A/N: Albus makes her laugh. Albus/Maxime drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **book_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 22 - Albus/Maxime_

_**The Variety Drabble Challenge: **Albus/Maxime_

* * *

She giggled lightly, a sound she hadn't made since she was a school girl trying to blend into the crowd. Not that it ever helped. Her extraordinary height rivaled the Eiffel Tower in attracting attention.

But still, the wizened man across from her had caused it. He was the greatest wizard in history, the books said - kind, wise and those twinkling, blue eyes that seemed to looked through her, not at her, and it made her feel young again.

"What a charmer, Albus," she remarked, hiding behind her teacup.

"I try, Maxime," he said, and there was that twinkling again.


	313. I Love You

_A/N: Severus drinks a bit too much. fluffy and OOC!Snape but I just think they're adorable. Snape/Rosmerta drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **sensible_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 23 - Severus/Rosmerta_

_**The Variety Drabble Challenge: **__Severus/Rosmerta_

* * *

"Again!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, tipping on her toes to press her nose to his.

"I love you," he breathed, his words slightly muffled as he pressed his lips against hers. He tasted like coconuts and alcohol, two things she had known from experience could bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, but she didn't care. Severus loved her. She knew, but it was always nice to hear.

"Again," she whispered, placing her forehead on his when they separated.

"I love you," he whispered back. She doubted he'd remember this when he was sensible once more.


	314. Healing

_A/N: Dean gets a cast from a Muggle doctor. Luna/Dean drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **fracture_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 3 - Luna/Dean_

* * *

He watches her hands move lightly over the white layer of plaster encasing his leg. A fracture the doctor had said, and he was to wear a cast for the next six to eight months.

"Muggles are always so fascinatingly naive," Luna says, her eyelashes are dusted with the white chalky substance.

"Well, they don't have magic to fix bones like us, love," Dean says. "So can you do it?"

She thinks for a moment before she takes her wand from behind her ear. "Of course, but it will hurt a bit."

"Anything is better than six to eight months."


	315. Complaints

_A/N: Gideon and Gilderoy get detention. slash - Gideon/Gilderoy drabble. This turned out better than expected._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **detention_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 3 - Gideon/Gidleroy_

**_The Variety Drabble Challenge:_ **_Gideon/Gidleroy_

* * *

Gilderoy scowls at the red-haired boy sitting next to him with that lovable, cocky grin on his face. "Stop being so happy about this."

"What, Roy?" Gideon asks.

Gilderoy fights not to blush as he points accusingly. "It's your fault we got this bloody detention in the first place."

Gideon shrugs and innocently says, "Okay, then maybe I won't kiss you in broom closets anymore."

Gilderoy grumbles as he folds his arms. "I never said that..."

Gideon grins and leans close to his face, and Gilderoy is glad McGonagall has stepped out for a moment. "Then stop complaining," he says.


	316. Storms

_A/N: Albus goes up to the Astronomy Tower to think. simple drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: **storm_

_**Pairing a Day Challenge: **Day 27 - Albus/Luna_

* * *

Albus stood at the top of the staircase, his eyes on the girl standing at the railing of the Tower, her form a bright spot on the dark background of the storm clouds. He had come up here to think, as he was wont to do after tiring of his office, but had not expected to see the small, blonde Ravenclaw here as well.

"You're welcome to join me, Professor Dumbledore," she said without turning, her voice almost drowned out by the rolling thunder.

He smiled as he stepped to her side, before he turned his eyes to the heavens.


	317. Perfect Percy

_A/N: Percy is perfect. slight incest/slash - Percy/Bill drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** perfect_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 4 - Percy/Bill_

* * *

It was the way he always arranged his silverware at the table, the way he organized his clothes by color, the way his trunk was packed weeks in advance. That's how he got the name, Perfect Percy.

But now Bill saw other things that made his brother perfect - the way he styled his hair, not a strand out of place, the tilt of his glasses, not too close and not too far, his smile, unassuming but speaking to his inner joy.

He embraced his brother as he placed a kiss upon his forehead. His Percy was perfect in every way.


	318. Falling For Rabastan Lestrange

_A/N: That's what he got for falling for Rabastan Lestrange. implied slash - Rabastan/Barty Jr drabble._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** nightmare_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 4 - Rabastan/Barty Jr_

* * *

It was an eternal nightmare. Day in, day out, he listened to anguished screams, begging to be free, begging to die. He didn't want to reach that point of madness, but he was his fate, all because he followed his love.

It was he who invited him to the Longbottoms, who held his hand as he raised his wand. His love had been so proud and he couldn't help the warmth that spread through him.

He chuckled, the sound breaking up as he shivered. Now they were separated by stone walls. That's what Barty got for falling for Rabastan Lestrange.


	319. He Had Himself

_A/N: Tom entertains himself. Riddle Era. This one isn't particularly fluffy/romantic, but Tom 'loves' himself and his power, I guess._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** entertain_

_**The Riddle Era Marathon: **Write a drabble (~100 words) about your favorite Riddle Era character. - Tom Riddle Jr_

* * *

Tom watched the other kids run about the playground, their joyous, high-pitched screams reaching his ears on this cool, summer day. However, he chose to stay to himself, not wanting to go anywhere near the others. They didn't understand him. They thought he was different. They feared him. And he liked to keep it that way.

He plucked a few blades of grass from around his feet, and with a mere thought, watched as they all started to turn black, as if burnt by some invisible fire. He smiled. He didn't need their approval. He could entertain himself just fine.


	320. His Pride

_A/N: Theo swallows his pride for the little know-it-all Gryffindor. Hermione/Theo._

_Submission for:_

_**The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge:** pride_

_**The Emotion Challenge: **proud_

_**Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition: **WEEK 5: Hermione Granger - Theo_

* * *

Theo let the smile come to his face willingly at Granger's most recent quip. The girl was unsurprisingly clever, though he had to admit it took a lot to amuse him, let alone get a smile from him. He had always been taught he had an image to maintain, status to uphold and a name to be proud of. Of all his attempts not to disappoint his father, this was one aspect he had mastered by simply remaining silent and stoic - the quiet observer. Who would have thought it would take a know-it-all muggleborn to make him swallow his pride.


	321. Airplanes

_A/N: Narcissa makes a wish on an airplane. Sirius/Narcissa. songfic-ish._

_Submission for:_

_**Musical Chairs Competition III: **Sirius/Narcissa_

* * *

"Oh, look, Sirius," Narcissa cried. Though the sun was setting, she could just barely make out a twinkling light flying across orange sky. "A shooting star. Let's make a wish."

Her cousin chuckled. "That's too close, Narcissa. I think it's an airplane."

"A what?"

His face reddened as he looked down, uncharacteristically embarrassed. "It's a Muggle thing," he murmured.

Narcissa leaned into her cousin's chest as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Can we pretend it's a shooting star?" she asked. "I could really use a wish right now."

Sirius watched the plane go by. "A wish right now."


	322. Transformation

_A/N: The demon takes over. slight Bellatrix/Regulus._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_demon_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!: **Week 7 - Bellatrix/Regulus_

* * *

He growls, flexing his growing muscles against his restraints as the blackness spreads beneath his skin and his grey eyes darken to a deep red. Eventually he breaks free, his demonic transformation now matching one she has practiced countless times.

Bellatrix crouches before him and captures his mouth, her pointed teeth piercing his lips. Her tongue darts out to lick the wound, and he feels a strange desire to take her right there on the marble floor.

"Not yet, Regulus. First, we must test your new powers."

He unfurls his newly formed wings and they ascend into the dark night.


	323. Admiring

_A/N: Salazar is caught watching Helga. Salazar/Helga._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_The Founders_

_**I Dare You Challenge!: **Salazar/Helga_

* * *

"Surprised to find you here, Salazar," Godric asked.

He raised an eyebrow in response, though inside, Salazar felt exposed. He had been watching the Helga and Rowena sitting in the courtyard below, admiring the way the sunlight shone through Helga's lovely blond hair.

Godric came to stand next to his companion and gazed down at the women. "You should tell her," he said.

Salazar scoffed, turning about with a magnificent swish of his cloak. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, the clack of his cane on the stone accentuating his hasty retreat from the nosy Gryffindor.


	324. An Afternoon Fly

_A/N: Percy waits for Cedric to return from flying. Percy/Cedric._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_personality_

* * *

It was a lovely, summer day which found Percy sitting on the balcony of his apartment as his boyfriend returned from his afternoon fly. During his flight, he had peeled off his shirt and was now using it to sop up the sweat glistening on his body.

"Like what you see?" Cedric asked, as he noticed Percy's eyes following his motions.

Percy looked away, his cheeks reddening, but Cedric just smiled, unashamed by his nudity. Cedric was always cool and confident. It was just his personality, and though he never would have imagined it, Percy found their personalities just clicked.


	325. Decorating

_A/N: Severus decorates the nursery. Severus/Hermione._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_tentative_

* * *

"Everything is green," Hermione murmured as she stood in the doorway of the nursery with a tentative smile across her lips. Her eyes jumped from the green walls, green curtains, green bedding and finally, her husband who was lining up the last stuffed animal.

"Yes," Severus said as he moved towards the centre of the room to admire his handiwork. "What other colour would it be?"

Hermione rubbed a slow hand over her swollen abdomen. "Maybe some reds, golds, some..."

"My son will not be a Gryffindor," Severus growled.

Hermione chuckled. "I hope you live to eat those words, Severus."


	326. A Different Life

_A/N: The mirror showed her a life she couldn't have. Helga/Rowena._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_wounded_

_**Flash Fiction Competition: **(object) a broken mirror_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 7 - Helga/Rowena_

* * *

She clutches her bleeding hand to her chest, silent tears running down her cheeks as she looks through the empty silver frame, trying to forget the images of a life that she deeply desired but could never have.

"Rowena!" Helga cries as she sees her kneeling among the jagged pieces of glass.

Rowena doesn't turn. "I saw us together with a little girl that was half-me and half-you."

Helga comes next to Rowena and pulls her to her feet, gingerly taking her wounded hand. "I know we can't have any children, but that doesn't make me love you any less."


	327. His Son's Wife

_A/N: Pansy turns to her father-in-law for help. Lucius/Pansy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_fresh_

_**Weekly Pairings Drabble Competition!:** Week 8 - Lucius/Pansy_

* * *

The wounds are fresh, the bruises purpling before his eyes as she stands before him.

"I didn't know where else to go," she whispers, clutching his offered cloak closer around her bare shoulders. "After Draco found out, I- I-"

He holds up a hand, noticing the tears forming in her eyes just from thinking what her husband, his son, has done. But is he any better for harbouring affections for his own son's wife?

"Don't worry," Lucius says as he brings Pansy into his arms. With a not-so chaste kiss, he adds, "I'll never let anything happen to you again."


	328. Love Hurts

_A/N: Mary sends Peter away. Mary/Peter drabble. In a situation where Peter runs to Mary's house after he informs Voldemort of the Potters' location._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_rat_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - L - liar_

* * *

"I can't believe you," Mary says as she continues to hurl objects towards the form cowering by the door. "How could you do that to your friends, their son?"

"I had to," Peter whimpers, shielding his face from the falling glass. "He would have killed me if I didn't."

"Then you should have let him," she replies. "You're nothing but a liar, a rat, a traitor. Leave!"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" he asks, his eyes pleading with her.

She ignores the tears burning her eyes. "No, I love you and that's why it hurts so much."


	329. Apologies and Forgiveness

_A/N: Penelope urges Percy to apologize to his family. Penelope/Percy drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_light_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - P - Penelope, pessimism_

* * *

Percy doesn't react as his girlfriend lights the candle on his table, preferring instead to let the pessimism take hold on his mind.

"You need to stop this, Percy," Penelope says, taking a seat next to him. "You need to swallow your pride and apologize to your family."

"But what if they reject me?" he says. "I was absolute arse. I don't deserve their forgiveness."

She places her hand in his. "Yes, you were, but your family loves you. If you go back to them and show they you regret what you did, they will forgive you, like I have."


	330. Difficult Decision

_A/N: Sirius blames himself for endangering Regulus. slight Sirius/Regulus._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_disowned_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - D - difficult, destiny, Dark Mark_

* * *

He touches his brother's forearm lightly. If only he had stayed, if only he had been there, but he hadn't. He knew his destiny wasn't to wear the Dark Mark, killing Muggles for blood purity. He had made a difficult decision that night and been disowned; he just wished his brother didn't have to suffer for his choice.

"It's not your fault, Sirius," his brother says.

"Of course it is, Regulus," he responds. "It should have been me, not you."

"It should have been none of us," Regulus says as he caresses Sirius' face. "But I'm glad you're here now."


	331. His Moon

_A/N: She is his moon, but he can't tell her that. However, sometimes, it seems like she knows. Draco/Luna drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_gravity_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - K - key_

* * *

He doesn't really understand it. Whenever he's around her, whenever she enters his orbit, it's like gravity no longer exists. He feels like he's flying, the ground falling away beneath his feet and his troubles simply disappear. She is his moon, his life and she holds the key to his heart.

"Excuse me, Draco," she says, tucking a strand of her pale hair, that reminds him of comet tail, behind her ear.

He sneers (why does he do that?) and says, "Watch where you're going, Loony." But then she smiles, like she knows, and walks around him without looking back.


	332. Another Successful Mission

_A/N: The Golden Trio is still kicking butt and fighting crime, but friendship is still most important. friendship drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_stolen_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - S - stupefy_

* * *

"Ah!" he screams, his hand flying forward but his wand missing from his grasp.

"Calm down, Harry!" Hermione screams, pushing him back down onto the couch.

"Wha? What happened!" he asks, his nerves still not settled and his mind running a mile a minute. Last thing he remembers is standing off against three wizards, the stolen artifact cast aside during the fray, and then a bright red Stupefy flying towards him.

"Did we win?" he asks.

Ron gives him a smile from the top of the couch as he holds out the small but priceless gem. "Of course we did."


	333. The Quirke-y Girl

_A/N: Orla is nervous about her first day at Hogwarts. sibling moment between Orla and her brother._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_fruit_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round One - O - Orla Quirke_

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Orla said as she dragged her trunk behind her across the platform, being careful not to trip in front of everyone.

"Why wouldn't they?" her brother said, walking ahead of her. "You're the Quirke-y, smart girl with an abnormal love of green apples."

"Thomas," she whined, a blush coming to her cheeks as she took another bite from the apple in her hand, her knapsack having several more of the delicious fruit.

"Don't worry, Orla," he said, with a laugh. "You'll be fine and I'll save you a seat at the Ravenclaw table, promise."


	334. Choices

_A/N: Hermione discovers Theo's choice. Theomione drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_silence_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round Two - N - neighbor_

* * *

Silence reigns between them and they have reverted to their old ways, no longer friends, would-be lovers or even enemies (that would be understandable), but more like neighbours, or worse, strangers.

Eventually, he raises his head, his eyes pleading with her to look up as well. When she doesn't, he barely eeks out, "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's not like I had a choice. My father-"

Her eyes finally rise from the god-awful mark marring his forearm. She blinks away the tears in her eyes before she turns around. "You always have a choice, Theo," she says as she walks away.


	335. Surprise

_A/N: Ginny gets a surprise. Some Harry/Ginny._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_wanted_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round Two - S - surprise, slippery_

* * *

Ginny sighed as she slipped her key into her front door. It was her birthday, and though she hadn't wanted anyone to make a fuss, she had at least hoped someone would have said something by now.

"Surprise!" a lot of voices shouted amidst several loud pops. All her friends had crowded around her living room with a glowing cake in Harry's hands.

"Happy birthday, G- ah!" he began before he slid on the now slippery floor of confetti and streamers, the cake smashing on the floor.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said before she placed a sound kiss on his lips.


	336. Hide-And-Seek

_A/N: Lee and George have a fun game of hide-and-seek. slash - Lee/George drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_game_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round Two - L - Lee Jordan, loose, Lumos_

* * *

"I give up!" Lee cried. "You win, George." After getting a little too loose with the Firewhiskey, they had an idea of playing a game of hide-and-seek in the dark.

"George!" Lee called out again. "Where are you?"

"Lumos," he heard whispered before the redhead's face appeared right next to his, prompting him to scream.

George chuckled before he wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. "Did I scare you?"

"Stop gloating and just claim your prize," Lee said.

George didn't wait a second longer as he whispered 'Nox', plunging them into darkness once more, and claimed Lee's lips with his.


	337. Still a Witch

_A/N: Luna reaches out to Griphook in the Malfoy cellar._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_torture_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round Two - G - Griphook_

* * *

The goblin shuddered, the effects of the Black woman's most recent interrogation/torture session producing aftershocks in his sleep.

"Mr Griphook?" a voice asked, startling him awake as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away. "I thought you were having a bad dream."

The goblin grumbled before he turned onto his other side, careful to hide his gratitude at her concern. While he knew she was different, she was still a witch, and he had been taught to never to trust them.

"Goodnight, Mr Griphook," she whispered before she left him to sleep once more.


	338. Handshake

_A/N: His feelings started with a handshake. slash drabble - Lucius/Rab._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_handshake_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round Two - R - Rabastan Lestrange_

* * *

His feelings started with a handshake, his father telling him not to embarrass the family name in front of the Malfoys. His brother stifled a laugh at his expense, before he too received a glare from their father.

The blond looked at his hand scornfully before he shook it. It was so firm, so powerful. Rabastan could tell Lucius was destined for greatness, something his father expected of him but Rabastan knew he couldn't live up to.

Then it was over. The Malfoys walked away, leaving his hand floating in midair.

His brother nudged him. "Don't look so desperate, Rab."


	339. The Big Question

_A/N: Lily has a question for her father. Weasley-Potter family drabble. father/daughter-relationship._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_question_

_**Hangman Competition: **Round Two -T - timid_

* * *

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Lily asked in a timid voice as she sat at the table between her mother and father, her brothers caught up in their own chatter on the other side of the table.

Her father chuckled, turning towards her with a smile that crinkled his eyes. "You just did."

"Dad," Lily whined.

Noticing her annoyance, her father held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Where do babies come from?" she asked, prompting her father to spit out his tea and her mother to laugh.


	340. Undeserving

_A/N: Astoria overhears Pansy and Daphne talking about Draco. slight Astoria/Draco, Pansy/Draco drabble._

_Submission for:_

**_The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge: _**_undeserving_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Speed Drabble - knot, prickle, "I'm only dating him because he's rich"_

* * *

"I'm only dating him because he's rich," Astoria heard Pansy whisper to Daphne behind her hand, their following laughter making her skin prickle with anger.

She couldn't stand girls who played with guys and wore them like a knot on their little finger. Draco had gone through so much during the last few years and was finally healing. Astoria admired his courage and thought Pansy was totally undeserving of him.

It was with that thought that she went straight to Draco to tell him of his girlfriend's true intentions and to show him that she could treat him much better.


End file.
